A Grievous on Remnant
by J233X
Summary: A Grievous wannabe gets placed in Remmant… you get a war ofc, maybe even two.
1. Arrival

? POV

In my life I was a horrible person well if you define horrible by not lying, some probably thought i was an ass, couldn't even blame them since i couldn't keep my mouth shut.

Then again i might have been an ass but i would actually help people in need, i absolutely hate people who looked for validation from others, those who preach about the moral high ground generally lack it.

People who think they're self righteous are dangerous, especially if they believe in the ends justify the means idea, the road to hell is paved in good intentions after all.

Anyway I might have pissed of the wrong person honestly why would anyone be angry at me for speaking the truth I just said that his father was an abusive asshole that beat him like a bad owner a dog, really I don't understand people I was just stating a fact why was he so pissed anyway I didn't have a chance to ask him as he pushed me off the bridge… what a dick!

As I opened my eyes I was surprised to see nothing… I can only think of 3 possible options on the table since I didn't just stop existing.

A. There isn't a god an ill simply stop existing.

B. There is a god and I did something to piss him off and I'm going to hell.

C. There is a god and for a bullshit crime of not believing a two thousand year book written by some desert husks, I'm going to hell.

And since there literally was nothing here, like really nothing just a white space i was hopping that my existence wouldn't just be existing in nothing.

And suddenly a message appeared before me it read "Welcome you have been chosen to be thrown into the word of RWBY".

My eye twitched, yep definitely hell humanity on the brink of destruction from an evil horde of giant monsters, while I would know the future I wouldn't have an incentive (I'm not suicidal! Just because I'm good at fighting on earth doesn't mean I'm good with superhuman powers like in Remmant) to change it and really people like Ruby just shouldn't exist, children should be naive but Ruby is literally 15! and come on i knew more about how the real world worked When I was 10, her sister protectiveness is abuse at this point.

And the world of RWBY is a fucked up place also I'll probably survive a week and then somehow piss of a group of Faunus saying that the white fang are terrorists at this point, what is with people who don't want to look at the truth, I know I'm not perfect, nobody is but I'm not going to start claiming that I am actually a good friend, I won't betray you but if you think you're a hard worker but really you're lazy I'll simply say that to your face, I won't lie to make you happier, repairing your own faults should be satisfaction for your own self not living in an imaginary world where you're perfect.

Another message appeared after I stopped thinking.

"Due to the strength of some elements in remnant you can chose a special power".

Can I turn into general Grievous from Star Wars? pls, pretty pls I started begging in my mind, general Grievous was my favorite Star Wars character honestly people call him a coward yet he is the only competent commander in the CIS (if he died the CIS would lose quickly), also he was the only guy able to go head to head with Obi Wan Kenobi for minutes and that guy had enough layers of plot armor he could have been shot in the head and walking the next day.

"Very well you will be able to turn into Grievous" read another message .

Sweet I have a lot of training when it goes about swords, but I'll have to learn how to fight using four arms, and when I do I will be a badass, just imagine someone trying to rob me and bam 4 arms out of nowhere…

Hopefully i wont have to actually use my Grievous body in battle…

I'm also an expert at hand to hand (got forced to learn some martial arts because father didn't want me to become a 'human noodle'), you might be asking how that idiot pushed me of the bridge well it was because I was standing with my back towards him, so the next thing I saw and thought was "Oh shit" as I was flying through the air about to crack my spine.

"You will be dropped of on the continent of Anima that houses Mistral".

Not in Vale that's good I will be far away from that place when shit hits the fan also there wasn't any talks about any big terrorist attacks there so all will be good though I have a feeling that I forgot about something why am I thinking of Qrow ehh it's probably not important.

As I closed my Eyes I felt ground beneath me, when I opened them I saw that I had a black cloak on? And some black clothes with leather reinforcement and combat boots, and two swords they were both long swords both had red blades, I noticed that I felt lighter.

I took my first breath… ugh the fucking air is soooo clean, i hated change, and my city didn't have clean air.

As I was walking trough the forest I came up upon a town it had a wall that was six meters tall, and some buildings made of wood and stone when I entered the city I suddenly heard a scream, while I might not feel anything towards people I don't know I still did help out when I could, I immediately ran towards the area I her the scream as I was passing the buildings some of them looked like a monster wrecked their doors… yea definitely beowolve (Ursas are simply to big and would have left holes instead of broken doors) having a snack time, as I continued running way faster than I could ever before, I got to the place where i heard the scream someone was laying down on the ground, I didn't know what she or he looked like nor did I care,right now the only thing i cared about was the beowolve on top of them, it was heavily armored… shit didn't I say tragedies went in pairs.

Not only was the werewolf lookalike about to probably kill someone, if that person wasn't already dead, but it just had to be a elder Grimm… just great!

I quickly took out my swords and yelled to it "Hey you big ugly fucker did Salem make you particularly ugly or did she try to create a look alike like her" I knew that the best way to piss of a stupid animal was to insult it… especially its mother though everyone would get pissed is their mother got insulted.

The elder Grimm turned towards me very slowly and then it jumped, I tried to block unused to fighting something faster and stronger then a swordsman from earth, it threw us into the ground, I thanked whatever deity existed that it unlocked my Aura or I'd be paste, and then it started hitting and clawing at me, while I deflected those attacks that I could, the Grimm was making good progress into my Aura, if I didn't think of a way to kill it and fast my Grievous cloak will be painted red with my organs as decorations.

Wait Grievous that's it I'll turn into him! but how? maybe some code ah fuck it I'll start saying random things from his life maybe I'll get lucky.

Droid general…Cyborg…Kaleesh at this my body morphed it was an unpleasant feeling but not painful, still definitely beat being mauled by a Beowolve.

To be honest i had no idea what i expected it to feel like, since my body just got changed from a 1.9 meter tall body made of flesh into a 2.17 meter body made of steel.

I felt getting stronger and taller as well as the Grimm looked a bit slower, if I got Grievous's reflexes this will be over soon, hopefully I'll also get his battle experience which would be the most valuable thing i could ever get.

The Grimm wolf tried to punch my new body and I caught it's arm, and then the second one, heh I was stronger then an elder Beowolve, then I tried thinking of having four arms and man did it feel uncomfortable, more than the transformation before it didn't hurt but the feeling was really weird, the two arms were still held by my hands in place I took the other two and picked my swords from the ground and stabbed where I knew there wasn't armor, after all for the beowolve to retain its mobility it doesn't have armor between its body and its limbs it was probably its only weak point where attacks actually mattered, I cut of its arms clean of, the Grimm roared and fell on its back, it being the stupid beast it was trying to get up and attack me again.

I quickly got up on my now claws and cut of its legs, and then I took both of my swords and started cutting the flesh under the armor, after cutting out pieces of the Grimm the armor on those pieces deteriorated into thin air leaving its insides to cut up, after cutting and the body deteriorating, I got up my new steel like body doing loud clangs as I moved after all Grievous build his body to be as intimidating as possible there was some kind of way to move quietly but I'll have to discover it.

I had to admit that Grimm fur looked good… if only those monsters bodies didn't disappear on their death i could have had an awesome cloak.

When I looked around I noticed that the empty street was now filled with people who were looking at me, suddenly a man came he dressed in richer clothes so I guessed that he was the leader of this town.

Leader:"Welcome stranger and thank you for saving little Alice" at this he made a hand movement towards a little girl, I guessed she was the one screaming and being attacked by beowolve.

The girl wasn't tall I would guess she's six years old she had black hair and beautiful orange eyes, she was dressed in a black dress.

Leader:"Can we please talk in private for a moment?" His face had a serious expression.

Hmm… I guess I have time to spare since I didn't have anything else to do so I said "very well lead the way" then he started moving through the streets I followed closely, after placing my now named swords 'cutters' into their sheathes.

After a while we came to a house that defines looked richer compared to the others it wasn't even that the others were made of dirt this house was simply bigger and had more decorations as well as having a much nicer architecture, he opened the door after looking for the right key and invited me inside, we then came to what I guessed was his office after all who needs ten bookcases filled with books in one room, after changing into a man again I sat on the chair and we started talking.

Leader:"That elder Grimm killed our guard before he could raise the alarm, then it proceeded to sneak into the towns walls, it killed four people including him, as well as the girls mother".

Elder Grimm were smarter, they do gain knowledge and strength the older they get so I'm not that surprised, I wondered though why he was telling me this after all the problem was dealt with I wasn't needed here.

Leader:"Anyway the girl doesn't have any parents anymore since her father left the village years ago to hunt this beowolve, i know it is the one that attacked the town because the Grimm he hunted had a scar running across the beasts bone plate forehead".

Hmm… I'll take his word even if i find this extremely unlikely, Grimm armor is highly irregular, Grimm armor isn't produced in a factory, it literally grows on the body.

Its like with trees, they might be similar but they're not identical.

Leader:"anyway the man had blond hair and yellow eyes like you…"

I blocked everything out and quickly looked towards the closest mirror and to my surprise my face changed, my hair was blond instead of black, and my eyes were no longer they're original color.

I could get used to this look even if it'll feel a bit weird getting used to.

Leader:"So… I have a deal for you, the child was too young to remember her father, so you can take his place you will get ownership of anything that he owned as well as what his wife owned, and you'll take custody of the child and work isn't a problem he was a known hunter before his… unfortunate disappearance".

The man grimaced during the last part of his sentence and I could see why, the man was hunting this Grimm… it was here while the hunter isn't, guy probably got mauled by it or some other one.

Maybe he got ganged up by Grimm… young Grimm generally listen to elder Grimm, its a possibility it used the younger ones as cannon fodder and then striked itself once the hunter got tired of fighting a pack of them.

Then again he could have been led into a huge gathering of Grimm… Hunters are tough, so a single pack shouldn't have been able to kill him unless he wasn't a academy trained hunter.

Anyway… i always did want a daughter and I might help raise and shape a new woman, while I never went out of my way to help anyone, if I was near I helped people generally liked me for that… and Ido need something to occupy myself in this new life, training to be a badass 24/7 doesn't sound exciting.

"Very well I accept your contract, so what's my new name?" I said a sad smile on my face, on one hand i was getting a kid… on the other the kid was probably traumatized… i just hope it didn't witness its mothers death.

Leader: he had a grateful smile as he replied "Your new name will be John Shadow, don't worry about her asking questions, the villagers know the deal I'm giving you and are wiling to support my story, they think that it's for the best that someone took care of her".

Time skip

It was years since I came to Remmant, life was good, my work was simply patrolling a certain radius around our town every day and exterminating the Grimm, there wasn't another attack since I started my job, the Grimm population was low and weak around here since no negative emotion was made here, after all it was a small community too small for any violence to occur as everyone knew each other and were friends.

There were disagreements but none big enough to attract the attention of any bigger Grimm, the biggest violence that happened here since that day was during an arm wrestling competition in the tavern.

I trained my Grievous body and was happy to say that I could fight using four hands as well as two even better sometimes, I learned how to walk stealthily which would probably look creepy if looking from someone else's perspective, and I became a legend as many people witnessed a 'spirit' destroying elder Grimm near the town, only the town folk knew of my power which most thought of as a semblance and kept a tight mouth when visitors asked about the 'spirit guardian'.

Cyborgs didn't exist, there were some good mechanical body parts replacers but nobody had bigger injuries than losing arms or legs so i was special in my lack of flesh as Grievous, not to mention that Mistral wasn't known for their technological supremacy… if i was in Atlas some might have thought i was a robot or that i simply had a mechanical body, but i was in Mistral in what basically constituted as a backwater village area.

Magic and spirits is the more realistic explanation to people than Mistral having a high tech machine.

So my weapons wouldn't be recognizable I asked the blacksmith to forge me four identical longswords which I wore under my cloak all four of them were deep red, my two cutters on my hips, I wondered how was it that nobody recognized my cloak as the cape that the 'guardian spirit' had on it but then again some people weren't the brightest.

Alice Shadow my daughter I had to console her after becoming her 'father' I had to say things like "mommy is in a better place" and "she never left you she is still here" at that I pointed to her heart… what? I might dislike naivety but a child that is six should be carefree and happy not depressed unlike Ruby who somehow is still innocent at the age of fifteen somehow (I call abuse, it's impossible to have that level of naivety without being locked up in some area where the only people that come near you were nice to you).

After spending so many years with her I grew into my role as her father and I began to see her as my daughter, I taught her how to wield a sword, so that she could protect herself if she were without me in danger or simply wanted to become a huntress her sword is called Light Shadow for it is half white and half black it was a long sword too, anyway the only real changes from those years ago are that she stopped wearing dresses and started wearing what I called adventure armor basically black clothes with reinforced leather padding and she adopted a black cloak from me as well, I don't know if she sees me as a hero and wants to be like me.

Though I have to snicker at the thought… imagine a Jedi hearing a little kid calling Grievious a hero…

Pfffff… hahahaha ha haha!

Still she was growing into a woman and i couldn't be prouder, admittedly it wasn't my genes that were in her but i consider biology a unimportant matter in family… family is those who support you regardless of how much you fuck up.

I taught her how to act, it is a useful skill and it can be helpful in almost ever situation, theres nothing more dangerous than not knowing what you're facing, a skilled man acting like a berserker is more dangerous than many might realize, you expect one thing and get hit with another.

Time skip

As I was sitting in my house which was at the same time a town bunker should a Grimm sneak by me, prepare for the worst but hope for the best mentality works really well, when I got a message from one of my town friends who left for the big city, that the person of interest was coming to the village and with him three other people, I cursed my own rotten luck I knew ever since the legend of the 'guardian spirit' began that somewhere down the line Ozpin the headmaster of Beacon would either send Qrow or go himself here, after all one weird occurrence people might have made up but there are tens of people who witnessed me as Grievous kill 'elder' Grimm cementing that I was in fact real.

I didn't even need to read their description I already knew who was coming here Jack said that Qrow didn't use the name Branwen and for a good reason the Branwen clan is infamous and people specifically those who were lucky or unlucky to survive considering they were alone wanted their blood, a bunch of thieves and murderers, their stupidity astounds me if civilization falls they won't survive a year while they are stronger and more militant than the other tribes they started living off of what they can pillage meaning that if there is no one left to kill they'll turn on themselves or die from hunger.

I have a few days until they get here more than plenty of time to prepare, I'll make sure that our town looks poor but strong so that Raven when she leaves her life now will decide that this place isn't worth attacking, also I'll have Alice look at Raven and tell her to memorize as much as she can, knowing how one of the top Branwens looks might save her life in the future.

She does look close enough that it wouldn't be far fetched for her to be Ravens kid, and nobody wants to mess with the Branwen.

Time skip

The town no longer looked as rich as before, and the people dressed in older clothes, they all heard who was coming and they didn't like the fact that a Branwen of all people would be allowed into the town, when I told them this they looked at me like I told them that I released a Grimm into the town, so I explained how we would pretend to be poor so they won't remember us… bloody Branwens nobody liked them, and I explained that the only real danger would be Raven as her brother likes a hunters life and doesn't want to go back to being a killer, they will also be in the presence of two teammates that were definitely on the good side of the law.

Now just to wait for them I can guess what questions they'll ask but assuming makes and ass out of you and me doesn't it.

Time skip

Qrow Branwen POV

Damm I miss Beacon the man at the docks recognized me as a Branwen, while he didn't say anything after we locked eyes and i looked away while still keeping him in my line of sight, his eyes narrowed like he saw something evil, great! here we are on day one and were already disliked for having red eyes, while sure red eyed people do live in other kingdoms, in Mistral a majority of them are in the Branwen clan doing so that if you were born with red eyes and just came to town everyone would be on high alert expecting an attack or would be simply distrustful of you rude even.

Can't even blame them my people did some bad things to put it lightly.

Summer was having a blast as she was running around in her white cloak asking Tai who was just as us from Mistral… when we learned that me and Raven were to be placed on the same team as another Mistralian we got worried, Branwen were used as monsters alongside Grimm in bedtime stories.

Raven was watching the hills outside the city with longing… I couldn't understand her, why did she feel such a connection to those monsters after living in Beacon i finally saw that my 'family' really was a bunch of thief's and murderers and monsters.

Time skip

We had been walking for hours since our last break alongside the road to the town in the center of where this 'Guardian Spirit' was that Ozpin told us to investigate, after all one or three people can lie but tens of them detailing the same monster to the detail and his fights with elder Grimm, anyway what I do know is that the parts here are being hunted by a self trained hunter… heh I wonder how strong he is, its likely Summer could beat him alone without any trouble, after all the Grimm he gets to kill are simple beowolves with the occasional Ursa, no we're here to look for the big fish himself the so called 'spirit'.

As we finally arrived we didn't expect a almost desolate town to great us, sure they did have a wall and buildings made of wood and stone but there were no decorations that were famous in Mistral, hmm guess this really is a poor town.

We suddenly heard movement and when we turned towards it, we saw a small girl in a black cloak with orange eyes glowing from under it, she turned away and started to run, while she wasn't as fast as us she was still damm fast and we all knew that innocents didn't run at the sight of hunters, (plus we needed a local to interrogate, so might as well get a kid that won't be able to convincingly lie) after that we were running behind her, though she was smarter than I thought, she knew she didn't have a chance at outrunning hunters so she dodged into an alleyway, when we found our way there we saw her climbing on crates and jumping on a roof.

I had to give it to her she was smart and agile as she ran away from us, after some time we were able to finally corner her in an alleyway while we were a little winded from that the girl was panting and fell to the floor her back supporting the wall behind her.

"Okay… so why did you run on our sight?" I said wondering if she noticed mine and Ravens eyes.

Black cloak girl:"and why wouldn't I run on your sight? your kind is trouble" she said a bit defensively and was that fear in her eyes?

Summer:"But were hunters from Beacon" she very likely couldn't understand the girl, after all at her age which was probably somewhere about ten from her size she wanted to be a huntress and people of Vale were happy to see hunters this was her first time where hunters weren't welcome where they came.

Black cloak girl:"Don't make me laugh" she snarked at us "A Branwen a hunter? maybe you accept Grimm at Beacon too" she had mirth in her eyes as she continued "Why don't you just start accepting them it's just as well thought out!".

The girl fell over and started laughing… meanwhile Summer was a bit confused but Tai placed his hand on her shoulder to reassure her.

I made sure to keep an eye on Raven who's Hand was shaking a bit, she does have a temper and i wouldn't want to leave Mistral as a wanted fugitive with a child's death on my conscience.

Black cloak girl:"why did you come here anyway it's quiet in these parts of Mistral" her face had a bit of confusion and mistrust on it.

"We're trying to find the guardian spirit" I said wanting to handle this in case Summer were to ask why here Branwens are equaled to Grimm.

Unknown black cloak girl:"and why do you need to find him?" She asked wonder on her face.

The speed at which she changed emotions was interesting… someone had to teach her how to act and that means to believe the role you're playing after all the eyes never lie… unless the person beliefs the lie himself… or he lies to himself.

Still didn't change the fact that whatever came out of her mouth might be a lie.

"We've been told to simply find and confirm his existence" I said looking for any signs of body language from her, I knew I wouldn't get a read on her face.

Unknown black cloak girl:"he's just a myth nothing but legends and stories people make up, there aren't any elder Grimm in this area the normal ones are being taken down by my father, and civilians never seeing a fight exaggerate his appearance in his black cloak and the Grimms strength" said the girl not a hint of a lie in her voice or body movements.

That was actually a good explanation a normal civilian doesn't see a lot of Grimm so they must've confused the weaker ones with elder types, so it seems our mission is done… finally back to Beacon.

Time skip

After returning to Beacon and reporting to Ozpin that its nothing but exaggerations of saved civilians, Ozpin accepted our explanation, and left us to our own devices.

Meanwhile

John Shadow POV

I'm proud of my daughter she was able to lie to Qrow of all people and he bought it, even if she wasn't really lying after all those reports were exaggerations of me, I don't have eight arms after all so she was telling a half truth the best kind of lie, but still I think I forgot about something.

Time skip

It's been years since that visit I was running around the forest in which the town is I've eliminated thirty Grimm already which was worrisome there aren't a lot of negative emotions here so something had to happen I quickly started going towards the town hoping that it wasn't anything big, but then I noticed smoke lots of smoke I quickly transformed into Grievous and ran as fast as I could towards the town my fear rising each second after all tragedies loved to strike twice after a full ten minute sprint I was there and my horror was unimaginable, the once beautiful town lay in ruins the buildings were burned and there were bodies laying everywhere I quickly ran towards the sound of fighting and when I got there my heart stopped there stood Alice under her four bodies of the… the Branwen clans members laying on the floor cut open, I was about to ran and hug her thanking whatever deity existed for her being safe when I noticed something…

A deep red blade was sticking out where the heart was suddenly it was taken out and her body fell to the ground first on her knees and then her face fell and hit the dirt behind her stood her my anger flared there in all her glory stood Raven Branwen a mask on her face, I without thinking took out all of my swords and charged, she was spooked by my sudden appearance and terrifying armor, I took all of my swords in the air and with all my might took them down, Raven tried to block but her blade exploded into pieces from the force of all four of my arms, I wasn't even thinking straight at this moment the only thoughts of mine were "kill kill kill her" and I continued my onslaught slashing and hitting her all over the body.

By now the rest of her tribesmen came seeing their leader in need of help they charged with battle cries.

I changed my target and immediately started slashing and parrying weapons from eight people (Grievous at his max can make twelve attacks a second) I continued slashing breaking right through their Aura like a tank hitting a stone wall, they're bodies flied into the air as their eyes were wide with surprise when I cut them in half at the hip, I cut of one other heads and then I cut of a man arm making him scream I destroyed another's weapon, I took and crushed the neck of another by catching him in my claws embrace and squeezing, this continued and after some time I was standing in an empty street covered in blood from claw to head, bodies lay all around me some the tribesmen and others people I used to know their eyes full of fear and their bodies cut and shot in different places, I looked around and saw that I have killed ten tribesmen in my mad rage, while Raven escaped the pathetic coward, I looked around the only building not burning being the mayors home, I quickly got in the door was open and ran towards his office when I opened it the mayor sat on his chair a bullet wound in the middle of his forehead fear and shock on his face.

I left the building and the town I sat down on the floor not even changing back, I took my phone made a picture of my home for the last few years and sent it to all of my 'agents' my only remaining friends from the city, and something I didn't knew could happen happened… tears real tears left my eyes, and now that I was alone after seeing my child's death I weeped… I cried into the moon sky.


	2. The final solution

After my crying I stood up and went to my underground lair, I didn't even bother to change into my human body, when I got there I noticed that it hadn't been touched.

Good…

Now that my mind was functioning again I decided what I would do and I would make my revenge on the Branwen clan they acted like animals so I would slaughter them like animals my conscience would be clear after all anyone there is guilty even the old especially the old they probably murdered and killed more then the younger generation.

When I found Raven I will rip her heart out and crush it, but first I'll need an army, as I was looking through my desk I found what I was looking for in it were drawings, drawings of machines specifically the B1 and B2 battle droids.

I had a lot of free time so I decided to practice my drawing skills and the results were great, the pictures were perfect the only way you could make a clearer picture was if you took it with a phone but this would do.

The B1 were easy to manufacture as they took very little resources and were as effective against humans and Faunus as their Atlesian counterparts, I've been playing with what to place where and after looking through the building supplies i estimated that for every Atlesian Knight 3 droids could be made.

Thats of course assuming an equal amounts of resources were to be used on both armies, the beauty of quantity is that if i make my droids work, in the mines for example ill be able to massively outproduce the Atlesians, Atlas already has a small population forcing them to rely on their machines to keep up economically with the rest of Remmnant.

Now what I needed was someone who needs security, Jacques Schnee took over the company a few years ago meaning that his questionable business partners are going to start eliminating the competition, just what I need someone who needs a security force with a monster figure as its protection.

Jack:"John, hello there are you in there" Jack was waving his hand in front of my face.

"Huh" the intelligent thing I said, normally I would have seen him come in, damm I really had to be plotting deeply if I didn't see a civilian sneak up on me even if he wasn't even trying.

But then I got an idea "Jack you mentioned working for some huge company" after a second I added "what's its name".

Jack:confused answered "well I work more for the guild then a company it's the 'trading guild' they got together after massive amounts of their cargo got stolen while they still do have money to burn, they're looking for a security force though they are unsuccessful as the Schnee bought out all the security companies for himself".

"Jack I need to meet your boss tell him that you might have a effective counter towards the thieves and tell him it's cost efficient" I said a dark chuckle coming out of me o yes I would get Schnee's questionable business partners and force them to say who paid them to rob the trade guild and then blackmail Schnee or simply hold onto it "mwahahaha" with this I'll build my army I just couldn't wait Raven Branwen today you have sentenced your people to death.

Time skip

It was years now from that faithful day the leaders of the trade guild accepted my proposal as they're experts told them that my designs were much more cost efficient than Atlases, they hired me as the 'Chief of Security of the trading guild.

After some meeting with the Schnee's business partners there were some bodies cut open and a few of them dead not one of Jacques allies tried to destroy the trade federation, after thwarting a few of their attempted heists and leaving bodies that wouldn't be recognizable by they're own families, the trade guild was very happy with my evidence and they decided that I could hold on to it.

For my service they gave me a huge check to create droids, as of now tens of corporations made up the trading guild, and in every one of their warehouses,mines,refineries and factories many B1 battle droids were stationed B2 super battle droids were stationed as bodyguards of influential figures in the guild as they had enough firepower that unless a hunter attacked they would wipe out their opponents, also they were bigger and scarier then the B1 droids.

I was allowed to build my own fortress in the mountains with a small factory that could make a hundred or so droids a day, i considered capturing some grimm to act as challenges for anyone looking to sneak inside, capturing Grimm is no easy task.

Did I mention that practically all the workers in the mines were droids, also the only human personnel was with jobs that required more brains than muscle.

Because of this even when the white fang will try to attack us in the future the B1 droids will easily kill the attackers who'll get lost inside of the building because no infiltrator could've worked inside, and got picked of one by one by a firing squad.

My war with the Branwen clan was bloody I found one of their smaller encampments and burned it to the ground killing all of them inside, I still remember the day, and i hope i never forget it.

Memory start

A peaceful camp sat on a hill when suddenly the guard sounded the alarm when the 'warriors' came out to look at the threat what they faced scared them, there surrounding them were hundreds of B1 battle droids and they were marching upon them, not knowing what to do, they stood there wondering.

They didn't wonder long as the droids opened fire with a red tsunami wave going at them the closest one died the fastest as even Aura couldn't save you from hundreds of bolts from blasters.

The droids keeped they're distance as they continued sending barrage after barrage of red lasers towards the enemy camp.

Where once stood a well of looking camp now stood a ruin anything that was there was covered in ash, bodies laid on the ground some having pain written on their faces, there were very few survivors and they were afraid this was the first time that they were being attacked they were always on the offensive hunting their prey, but this time they were the prey alone and afraid as the hunted that survived them came to get their revenge.

I suddenly raised my hand and all of the droids stopped shooting, and then I roared to the survivors "anyone who comes out now they're lives will be spared if they cooperate and tell us where the rest of your camps are!".

The pathetic red eyed Branwen seeing a last line of hope took it and came out towards me one by one only four survived the attack, I then continued "if you tell me now where are the rest of your camps I will spare you" I said in my demonic/Grievous/Vader voice knowing it made my enemies fear me.

Branwen tribesman:whimpered "we only know that there's an encampment in the woods north of here nobody knows where the main camp is if they want us to do something they send a messenger" he was shaking alongside the rest of the survivors.

And then I said "since you cooperated I will spare you a weaklings death and give you a warriors" at this I charged my four swords in my hands, they took a second to realize what I said, in that second I cut of the speakers head.

The three took out their weapons a sword,axe and makeshift gun.

I paired the blows from both of them and cut them in half with my other two swords, while the last one a woman with the gun started shooting at me.

The bullets bounced of my armor and I simply laughed "hahahahahais this all you can do you're pathetic" then I started walking towards her making sure my footsteps were as loud as possible, with each step I took she began to panic more and more shooting at me and missing.

I then held her by her neck and started to plunge my swords into her stomach her screams went for miles she cried tears flew down her face as my swords pierced her Aura and body and came out on the other side, and then I made what people would put in a M rated game and execution where I ripped her body apart with my swords from her stomach into different directions, blood splatters all around me and her intestines fell to the ground, her body cut in pieces.

As I looked upon these animals I couldn't help but think how many died by their hands and how many begged for mercy as they laughed at their death, I knew they deserved everything they got while Grimm were created to attack humans these bandits had a choice and they chose to kill and murder innocents, they weren't even thieves who didn't kill they were monsters in human/Faunus skin that gained from human misery, I honestly couldn't feel bad for what I'll do to them and their allies.

I simply turned around and left the droids with me we didn't clear the battlefield it was a message to Raven and it read in the blood of her men 'The end of the Branwen has come', they would pay for all the misery they brought this world.

Memory end

It was no secret what happened the attacks by bandits fell to an all time low as fear overcame them, this was a brutal and first time attack and nobody knew who was responsible everyone thought it was the work of huntsmen but nobody wanted to say out loud that huntsmen murdered children and the elderly from the bandit village.

I proposed a the plan the other day towards the trade guild council I'm hoping they accept as I will be able to start a real war against the Branwen and their allies, I will help the people of Mistral even if it means overthrowing the council it has showed itself to be incompetent as they allowed bandits to go where they want to, they didn't even pretend to want to get rid of them, they could have asked Atlas for assistance but didn't.

The guild council thankfully wasn't as corrupt as the trade federation in Star Wars they actually wanted to improve living conditions in Mistral after all thanks to my war against the bandits the people will begin to love us, we had recruits that became officers of the droid army and they're jobs were to hunt bandits who preyed on towns I remember giving all of them their first lesson on war.

Memory start

I stood in front of an entire class which was full of human as well as Faunus they were silent waiting for me to speak they were a little bit afraid as nobody ever saw the face of 'Grievous the Chief of security' while my name was leaked making more then a few people raise their eyebrows at the name, my picture was of limit, they were very surprised as I stood at my full height (2.17 meters) with my cape on, and four swords on my skeletal like hip, they were mostly shocked by my body and when they were hesitant to ask I said "no I am not a droid, I'm a cyborg actually just with a little bit more machine than man inside".

"Tell me what is the worst animal on Remnat" at this one hand rose, when I looked who it was I almost chuckled there sat Summer Rose, well Ozpin I have to admit that if I didn't know the series as well as i do then I would have been fooled you played your cards right by sending Summer instead of Qrow after all everyone would knew he was a Branwen while not their spy they would be distrustful of him.

Summer:"Grimm" she said with very little certainty after all it looked like I asked a easy question with an obvious answer but those questions always hold a deeper answer.

"No, anyone else" when nobody raised their hands I sighed and started my lecture.

"The worst animal on Remnant are both the Human as well as Faunus species" I looked some of them were offended, while others the smarter ones were interested what I was saying, so I continued "Grimm are mindless and do not know what they are doing they do not get satisfaction or happiness out of people's misery, but humans and Faunus some even know that what they're doing is wrong but yet they continue doing that for example is the Branwen clan its nothing but pure evil they kill,rape,murder and they gain satisfaction as well as happiness out of this, they somehow deluded themselves into thinking that only the strong can survive while they don't see that they're destroying vital property and if it continues what they'll increase the negative feelings in Mistral until it is swarmed and destroyed by Grimm they won't have anyone to rob or kill anymore and they will either die from starvation as they're not farmers, or turn on each other".

Many people we beginning to see the bigger picture and I continued.

"The White Fang, it might be mostly a peaceful organization right now but it does have its radicals, who are creating more problems, i pray to whatever God exist that they don't fully turn into terrorists", at this I drew a circle and started writing "first a terrorist strike happens making people afraid which leads to tighter security meaning that a lot of Faunus lose their jobs which leads them to joining the white fang to fight against their perceived injustice and then they make terrorist strikes, as you can see this cycle will continue until humanity and the Faunus are at war again, and nobody but you here right now can't see it because people like to think for the best, but here" at this I looked at them and continued "I will make you start thinking to prepare for the worst possible outcome and hoping for the best" the bell rang at this I said "class dismissed".

Memory end

I looked at my scroll and noticed that i got a message from Jack it read "the guild council has agreed to your proposal", I was happy the corrupt council of Mistral was about to lose power no longer would Mistral be known as the go to place for the black market, tomorrow the operation would start using the new commando droids, they were faster and stronger than a B1 while retaining its small size also they had much better aim and hand to hand combat, they were also more intelligent and had the ability to plan their own plans to complete their assigned mission.

The Trade guild already had tons of droids in the capital just in case if some wannabe heroes tries to save the council, the council was inactive towards the bandits they had to have been paid of that's the only way.

Time skip

Summer POV

Grievous was a weird cyborg he shook the world as I knew it showing me the grey areas in morality where I didn't see any and showing me darker and darker sides of humanity and showing me that some problems simply couldn't be ignored.

I never really thought of the White Fang and the possibility of what would happen if they got taken over by radicals… the very idea made me afraid, it would be an army without borders which could appear and disappear whenever they felt like it, the White Fang was also a huge organization maybe even the Schnees could be hit, I was sent here to spy on their policies by Ozpin when I asked him why not send Qrow he simply said it would be to dangerous for him I didn't get that until I got here and saw the local news headline 'Branwen tribe is being exterminated' yea… Qrow probably really didn't want to come here.

Suddenly the TV in my room flared and Grievous stood on screen, I wondered what he was doing there after all he was very secretive about his appearance, then he spoke.

Grievous:"People of Mistral today is a new day of a new day, today is the end of the council of Mistral"

Reactions

Ozpin:"hmm what is he talking about"

Ironwood:"who are you?" Murmured ironwood to himself.

Adam Taurus:"what kind of monster is that".

Random civilian thoughts

he talking about?

end of the council what!?

going on?

he a Faunus?

is he?

Reaction end

What's Grievous talking about? I thought to myself and then he continued.

Grievous:"I am Grievous Chief of the trade guilds security, for years the council has done nothing to decrease banditry it didn't even ask it Atlas for support, daily villages were burned by not Grimm but human hands" at this pictures were showed all around him of men and women shooting and stabbing people in villages on some of the pictures were destroyed towns with bodies littered on the ground.

Grievous:"it all ends today the council did nothing they have failed they're first duty and that is to protect the people of Mistral, while people as well as my droids came as their only reinforcements" at this there was shown a civilians being rescued by B1 droids and he continued "we have asked the council for more and more freedom to protect Mistral and see it grow and what did they do ?" At this he smashed his claw into a desk in front of him "they declined! they didn't even give a reason, because the real reason is that they are corrupt and uncaring towards its citizens, and today is their end as right now commandos of the newest types of droids are searching their homes".

Meanwhile

Normal POV

A guard was standing next to the office door of a council man he saw something in the darkness those were red eyes? Nah he probably saw nothing when he turned around there was a shot and the guard fell to the ground a commando droid walking from behind him blaster in hand.

In a different place a man was sleeping he is the third councilman, he would never open his eyes again as a black sword from a commando droid was raised above his head and as suddenly as it was raised it came down cutting his head of.

The second councilman was secretly away in Atlas and survived the Assassination attempt.

Back to Summer

Then evidence showed itself on screen huge (much more than whatever the councilmen were supposed to be paid) sums were being sent to the accounts of the councilmen meaning that they were in fact corrupt.

I wonder how much of that is from bribes from bandits and other unnamed parties.

Grievous:"Mistral shall be ruled by the trade guild as it showed itself time and time again having the best interest of the people guards who do not discriminate and as the new council decreed the droid army is officially declaring war upon the bandits, long the new Regime" at this he raised his hand up and the screen showed that in front of him stood a massive army of both B1 and B2 battle droids as well as human officers and soldiers saluting him, and at that the screen faded.

I couldn't believe it Grievous managed a coup that didn't plunge the kingdom into civil war, while hunter and huntresses were outnumbered 1 000 to 1 they still could have put up a fight, even if a hunter were to try to fight he would be fighting against justice, damm Grievous was a smart, I hoped that Atlas won't take action, as Grievous doesn't look like negotiating.

When 2 superpowers meet theres always a clash… at least thats what he says.

And he's rarely wrong…

Time skip

Grievous POV

I knew that the headmaster of Heaven was going to be a spy of Salem so since I didn't want the bitch looking into my things he'll have to go, preferably replaced by someone more loyal.

I have a few people in mind… beauty of being the top dog of a theoretically not military.

As I entered the building of Haven academy B2 as well as Commando droids following me any student that saw me ran quickly the other way.

As I finally got into the mans office he was siting in a chair drinking tea as he said "why do I have the pleasure of meeting you General" he said.

"Tell me do you know of a certain bitch named Salem" I said my voice was almost sweet if it weren't that I spoke like Grievous from the 2003 show.

His eyes widened and jumped towards me sadly for him my guard droids were told to point they're guns at him at the word bitch meaning that when he jumped he was immediately fired on with tens of blasters while Aura was strong these bolts were specifically made with fire dust and there were a lot of the guns firing his dead body lay in front of my feet a little (a lot) burned.

Well that's one problem taken care of I informed the council that the headmaster was a suspected white fang informant so thanks to their unlimited power in Mistral I got a warrant to arrest him, since he did attack me first which was recorded on all the droids nobody would be able to say anything against me.

Everyone has their uses, i know i didn't manage to convince everyone that he was a traitor but using some members racism allowed me to get that paper.

Admittedly i could have eliminated him more quietly or simply acted without orders but i wanted to show that regardless of someones position they would follow the laws of Mistral if on Mistralian soil.

One thing is to eliminate high ranking government officials… another thing is to eliminate a leader of a organization technically not under government management.

The council has been overthrown, Salem's spy has been executed nobody would riot now… finally I can get back to killing bandits with more freedom to act!


	3. A storm gathering

**To answer some questions**

 **Ships will make an appearance though I'm not sure about the size as the frigate of the separatist alliance was about 750 meters (invisible hand 1000 meters) while Atlesian ships are what max about 100 meters, I mean he could literally make three frigate ships and he could conquer remnant and that would be boring also those ships are very complicated I mean he remembers how they look but not all of their insides.**

 **There might be some B1 antics later you have to remember that thousands if not more scientists worked on the AI intelligence in Star Wars he's not going to be able to magically make a data chip with the program of practically sentient intelligence, it was easier to make commando droids as well there are less defense systems in Remnant then possible speech patterns.**

As I was playing around giving orders to my droid army in my fortress that I would lead on a warpath through Mistral, I stopped for a second and then it hit me there was another spy… and i couldn't remember who… what was his name? the only thing I did remember was a guy with black hair, wasn't he some kind of politician or businessman… damm okay calm down calm down think of butchering the Branwen none of the more important plans were being enacted so I won't have to bother with him yet… think of killing bandits… ah yes imagining bandits dying was a great way to calm down.

He's a problem that can be ignored for now I have a tribe to hunt, as I thought of this I was looking at an army of 300 commando droids and 700 B2 droids, the perfect troops to eliminate the Branwen, yes that encampment north of the destroyed village is probably still there after all to their tiny minds they couldn't have thought that i was saving them for later, unlike the last camp I won't destroy this one or kill the tribesmen i would do something that might be stupid but if I'm right I'll hit a gold mine with this victory, also since the council wasn't stopping the movement of my army reinforcements weren't a problem anymore.

I thought of using tactical droids but they were defective (overconfident) as well as well how to say it I might be a genius but there was a real reason why those droids were so blocky they were filled with computer knowledge of hundreds of battles in the short run, there simply wasn't enough data to make an effective leader, also if you trained humans they were much better commanders, after all General Kalani in the Star wars the clone wars was unquestionably smart his political sphere though was lacking to rule, you need the support of the people otherwise you're going to be faced with an endless amount of rebels, while human commanders won't do such an idiocy as executing anyone that they don't like.

And if a human captain decided to go rogue or do some bad things with my droids well I have five words for them 'Commando droids are behind you' the commando droids have knowledge what's allowed and what's not allowed so if a captain decides let's say raid a village he'll get killed immediately, I might forget somethings but I'm not stupid enough to think that only good people with noble intentions joined my army.

And if Salem is butt hurt about her agent getting killed she can send all of her assassins at me I'll be the one profiting after all there doesn't seem to be a weapon that can pierce my armor yet and well she's going to be losing men.

Time skip

Normal POV

There was a quiet camp in the middle of the woods it was peaceful while a sentry did look around he didn't see anything he thought that he saw red eyes in the darkness but he thought that he was seeing things after all if it was a Grimm it would have attacked by now, as he was patrolling he never saw the figures moving in the shadow and encircling him, then before he could react he was jumped on from all sides he couldn't even let out a scream as the ten blades cut right into him killing him almost instantly.

The dark shapes were commando droids given red eyes to make people think they saw something but then think that they're seeing things after all a Grimm would have attacked not left, these droids went around the village and tied up the people one by one, by the end of the hour sixty Branwen tribesmen were tied up and awaiting transport towards their what may be their final destination, in those sixty people was a knocked out Vernal Ravens right hand.

Time skip

Grievous POV

My plan was perfect if it worked the Branwen wouldn't be able to rebuild their power as if this trick works the rest of the tribes will be easy prey that I will be able to eliminate on my own, the main Branwen group are those I needed to eliminate so that the rest will fall easily, Mwhahahaha I learned that telling people the truth may piss them of so let's see how Raven reacts to this.

Also I almost died from happiness when they got Vernal to me I couldn't have played my role better when i told her "you must realize Branwen even with your magic you are doomed" she flinched from my harsh voice though I could see a bit of hope in her eyes sadly for her I knew Raven semblance and I was counting that she in her rashness won't notice some little details, acting like a evil genius was fun especially when you held all the cards right now more than a few years of worth of the future as well as the secret powers of all the other players, Vernal is needed to open the shitty relic room and to change the world you need all four relics after this I'm hiding her in my fortress where there may or may not be enough droids and AA guns to beat the Grimm dragon into submission, and if Cinder comes knocking well she won't fight a single droid I'll just allow a trapdoor to swallow her if she gets stuck fifty meters underground and dies from hunger she deserves it.

Raven POV

The easy days were over almost in every little town droids patrolled and now a medium size village just disappeared into the night, as I was thinking those thoughts my assistant came.

Assistant:"my lady look" at this he opened my private tv that I used to survey the news that happened around Mistral, when he activated the news channel I couldn't believe my eyes, there tens of Branwen tribesmen many of whom I knew personally were kneeling on a platform surrounded by hundreds of B1 battle droids, and his accursed voice rang out of the TV that showed Grievous talking to a reporter in the capital.

Grievous:"the Branwen tribe won't come to save their friends and family, after all they see them as weak now that they were captured though it is a lie that even deep down they know it, they're simply afraid that people will know that they aren't as strong as they make themselves out to be, the prisoners are going to be guarded for thirty hours and then executed because the Branwen are so weak that they can't save their own comrades from 300 B1 battle droids a shame really the once mighty Branwen clan afraid of some cannon fodder…

My mind blocked that thing out, I was outraged this Grievous dared to oppose the Branwen clan time and time again, he captured my people slaughtered many more and now he was saying on live tv that we are cowards the line has been crossed, I wasn't thinking straight as I told my assistant to get all of the Branwen tribesmen from the main tribe.

After some time all that could wield a weapon were in front of me they stood ready, probably many heard what happened before me stood a small army of 100 warriors and I gave them a speech "our enemy slaughtered our people captured them and now claims that we are simple cowards who hide behind the legend that Branwen are unbeatable, let us prove this monster wrong and crush his weak army of droids" at this they all started yelling "yea" and "kill them".

I then opened a portal a big portal, my portals allowed me to people I bonded with and sadly for them Vernal was in the middle of their holding ground which meant that we would strike from a position they won't except us meaning we'll get the upper hand quickly and crush these B1 battle droids.

I then charged through the portal my men behind me and the battle started with me cutting of a droids heads left and right, as we were fighting I noticed something these droids were giving my men more trouble then they should have these were B1 droids weren't they?… now that I look at them they do have a different design from the B1… and then I heard a roar that reminded me of my first meeting with Grievous when I looked towards the noise and my jaw dropped there stood Grievous wasn't he supposed to be in the capital? alongside him stood hundreds of B2! I knew of them of course after all they were infamous for their strength and their ability to protect their assigned cargo be it alive or otherwise they were so good that no assassin was able to kill a high ranking member of the trade guild since their implementation but their only weakness was their numbers and now they were deployed in hundreds!

Grievous POV

Raven you played right into my trap even if you manage o escape my droids will end your tribe, this little skirmish has already been won the supposed B1 battle droids were actually commando droids with a different paint job they were able to hold of her grunts until my hidden army came out, she won't be able to create a big enough portal to save her men or my droids will follow, if she leaves now she will be disgraced as the only Branwen chief to ever flee battle no longer will bandits listen to her.

The captives were killed with the exception of Vernal who was knocked out she going to be left in the fortress of Oblivion, ill make sure she has enough to survive but not enough to escape after all in a worst case scenario if she were to die she would think of Raven and her having the spring maidens power would be very bad like really bad so bad that I would rather face Cinder, after all after this trap Raven won't underestimate me, and Cinder well she has a superiority complex that doesn't allow her to think herself weaker or lower than her opponents.

I almost couldn't contain my giddy ness the world was watching the droids exterminating the worst criminals in existence, public support will skyrocket after this, I took out my swords and roared into the air "the general has arrived" at this many Branwen looked towards me and for the first time probably in their lives were afraid, my B2 started firing their blasters that were built into their arms, second by second on the battlefield bodies of flesh with burned skin started to fall the commando droids accomplishing their duties retreated after all they were better suited for secret night time operations then open battlefields, though they did lose quite the bit of troops while the Branwen aren't soldiers they are above the average joe in combat.

While this Raven isn't Raven from the future I simply can't feel a savage pleasure out of destroying everything she holds dear, she's a massive bitch honestly you can tell that Yang got her personality from Tai.

I couldn't help but bask in the glory as hundreds of red laser hit any man or woman who still stood their ground, now where is Raven I was looking for her, her stupidity and general bitchy attitude are finally going to bite her in the ass, as I was looking through the battlefield I saw Raven open a portal and leave, I then turned back towards the camera droid that was standing behind me and announced to the world that "the Branwen tribe has fallen their most numerous as well as strongest force lays dead before you, to those of you that think they can take what's not theirs simply because you are stronger I dare you! to do so in the borders of Mistral" at this I yelled out the droid army saluting me "long live the new Regime!".

Time skip

I was relaxing in my fortress when a commando droid came over to me and started speaking "sir new information that requires your immediate attention has arrived" i was suspicious the council was able to govern Mistral well there were only two people who tried high jacking a droid army and well just like I said before they could do any real damage two commando droids fired their blasters at them from the behind killing them almost instantly.

Summer left returning to Patch I hope she doesn't confront Raven about what happened but still as additional support I sent four commando droids that were to follow her and to protect her at all cost while I didn't doubt Summer's battle prowess, but Raven was probably pissed and drunk, I did slaughter her tribe after all, now to end them I just have to find their main camp and well execute those who didn't come with her on this rescue mission.

As I looked through the information I almost dropped the damm thing on it were the names of former council members and the seconds ones name stood out Alexander Schnee, I wanted to curse all the existing deity's as I knew they changed the name just for me those bloody fucks, he's probably asking for help from Jacques Schnee who will ask the General of Atlas for help to liberate Mistral from a 'oppressive' regime damm and as I was looking through I was barely holding myself from screaming they were conscripting men into the army and creating factories that are going to create Atlesian knights, if they declare war this will be a disaster a complete fuck up right now, Salem's gathering her stronger pieces and instead of eliminating them before they grow strong, I'm probably going to be stuck fighting Atlas.

Atlas is preparing for an all out war, I'll have to move the droids where the biggest possibility of attack is without making it obvious that I'm ready for them, after all if I send too many droids they'll say that we were planing to invade atlas and considering my military strength the rest of the kingdom's would side with Atlas.

And Ozpin probably can't calm them down since Ironwood isn't a general… yes that's it I'll destroy the current generals army and kill him and Ironwood will become a hero as he will defeat me (I'll lose on purpose) yes… with this Cinder will consider him a greater threat than me and I won't have to deal with her main spies.

Anyway back to the war planning as I was looking through the maps of both Mistral and Atlas I saw something that I simply couldn't believe my luck… if this plan works like the last ones then it will be a perfect victory I'll be able to secure a foothold in Atlas stopping them from invading Mistral as they will be tied with an army of droids on their continent.

The spies reported that Atlas will be ready for war in a years time when all the recruits are trained and they're version of droids are going to start being produced, that is brilliant nobody will expect this and if they somehow find out after the fact they'll know they were compromised, after all if your enemy who you are going to surprise attack somehow gets an army inside of your territory then he knew about your plot all along.

By my estimates if only atlas attacks me they will be outnumbered 50 to 1 but if the other kingdoms join in that number goes down to 30 to 1 which considering the B1 droids only strength which is it's numbers is not good if I want to win this I'll need to limit my opponents… damm I feel like I'm playing Europa universalis 4 and I conquered a country and my manpower is down and enemies are circling all around me.

Ok so I needed some kind of deterrent something to take the two kingdoms off me as threatening a Schnee (they do own half of Atlas) is practically war with Atlas, but the other two on the board Vale and Vacuo how can I make it that you don't enter the war hm…

As I was sitting I noticed something it was a message from Jack "hey the project code named the invisible hand V1 has all of its kinks worked out" I almost laughed and sent him "begin construction" and then put the scroll down, my fortress had a different reason to being in the mountains it's easier to build ships on them or inside of them, I knew Atlas is going to create flying warships they by the look of it are going to be one hundred meters long, while this project will be 300 meters, while it will take some time to construct it will be my ticket to peace with the other two.

I'll need to make it look like there's a stalemate that's going nowhere until the invisible hand is completed as those vultures (Vale,Vacuo) won't join unless they think they can gain free territory from me or are afraid of a occupied Atlas.

Now then I would have smiled was I not in my Grievous body (no face) "it's your turn Ozpin, Salem" I said to myself feeling victorious as I still held almost all the cards, the war is going to be a time stealer but depending on its outcome it will either unite them or divide the kingdoms even more.

Time skip

Unknown POV

I was in the docks and i was watching General Grievous as he was personally singing off a cargo transport to Atlas, the higher ups will want to see this Grievous almost never stepped out of his fortress unless it was to massacre bandits, now when he leaves ill leave a tracker so that the army can find out what's inside.

Grievous POV

I was visiting the docks today so that I could see of some of the ships that had delicate equipment, and other ships that were filled with crates that were filled with droids, my plan was this as soon as they declare war ill activate the droids on those ships and they will take the city that I chose for it's great geographical defenses as well as the fact that there's a red dust mine near it.

I want to make sure that the war is kept away from Mistral soil, I've already set up plans to place AA guns with droid guards and gunners in the north of the continent thankfully since the droids aren't alive which in turn means they don't have souls the Grimm ignore them as they don't recognize them as living beings the droids also have the orders to ignore them, i'm going to build a massive gun wall in the north In preparation for Atlesian airships.

Also the 'Invisible Hand V1' is going to be 300 meters long with tens of vulture droids on it making it basically a flying carrier, though it won't have any gun defenses it's the ship that's going to be the sacrificial lamb for Ironwoods fame the V2 will be bigger and will have gun placements as this will be the real version it'll be made a few years later, I was thinking of making AAT but decided against it Atlas didn't have its paladins and well if I had too many advantages and lost to Ironwood people like Ozpin would question the victory, the STAP maybe the scientists are focusing right now on Vulture droids like I said they'll be needed for the Invisible Hand V1, and MMT well the thought crossed my mind but they'll come after the vultures as those are more needed, right now Atlas having basic gunships ruled the sky which can't be happening during the war.

I'll warn the council of the possibility of war and tell them that everything is under control, after all they have unquestionable faith in me, as I was sitting in my chair I knew it would be a busy year, I'll probably spend hours analyzing maps and possible attack and defense points… yes this year will be a busy one.


	4. The second Great War begins

**Answering questions**

 **Also in this version Vernal is the Maiden (spoiler alert she's going to die ), the real reason is that the information I was working with was wrong so yea, that's the biggest problem if you're writing a Character with future knowledge of a series that didn't end yet.**

 **Don't worry Yang was born, Raven left to join the Branwen after her birth.**

 **Also while Grievous is powerful he doesn't have anyone of the required skill level to infiltrate Beacon and plant a bug in Ozpin's office, while Grievous is strong (really strong) its more of a speed and strength and reflexes kind of way, his hiding skills are almost none existent.**

 **The reason he says long live the regime was because he got so into his first speech that he didn't notice what he said also Grievous sees the confederation of independent systems as a pit of corruption, and he sees it as a weak system as the people in power there are greedy and only think of profit so if the separatists won the galaxy would have quickly descended into a droid war that would have been fought by all the major corporations.**

 **Also I'll be going on the assumption that the the map of remnant is the map of the whole world meaning that you can travel from Mistral to Vacuo without going through Vale, this also means that to attack Atlas from the north you need to go through Menagerie.**

 **Also if Salem is in another continent then I'll simply make a portal in some destroyed city that goes to another world, because the second Great War is more important then Salem's base being on a continent near but far away so that Atlas doesn't find it, unless she's on that continent where no kingdom is you know the one north of Vale's and Vacuo's continent.**

It was a year since I got the information about Atlas preparing for war, in that time the Invisible Hand V1 got almost completed a few weeks at most, the ship can fly but the Vulture droids are being made and well those are delicate machines in the inside I want them to take their time so that they don't fall from the sky at a random moment, Vale is strategically placing hunters a little bit too near for my taste I know that hunters are supposed to protect peace but they still do work for the government they complete jobs they find and Vale is paying handsomely to any hunter that is working in the lands and towns between me and them, though I can't blame them the B1 battle droids are patrolling everywhere making sure that if anyone comes into the country he gets an ID.

People with no or a fake ID are arrested instantly, there was a month to get an ID with a message being said on the TV every hour, after this you had literally zero reasons to not get an ID also it was said in the message that if you didn't have it you would be arrested.

I thought of eliminating Cinder this way but then I realized something that something was that it's probably not even her real name, I checked just in case Andy was right nobody named Cinder fall was living in Mistral.

Thanks to this many criminals were convicted because there was evidence of them being near the place and time of the crime (you had to show your ID near the entrance to a building, the droids guarding there would have scanned and confirmed that you were in fact where you said you were), as well as many people of interest (spies) were found.

The white fang is starting to get up to speed with the radical faction taking over they briefly attacked a warehouse of mine a few years ago, and lost their support, after all nobody wanted to join a faction where you had a chance of dying in combat as well as the faction being a radical group that was on its way to becoming terrorists, I wondered why they attacked me after all it wasn't like my droids were racist, when I checked the Dust net I wanted to punch the screen there were theories that the trade guild had Faunus slaves, I knew that wasn't true because my droids worked in those mines, I even made a surprise visit and watched how those droids mined.

While the white fangs numbers in Mistral were minimal just like their support, compared to other kingdoms because nobody wanted to join the white fang as the city/town/village guards couldn't even be racist and well would you want to be a terrorist in the country where Grievous was living in yea… I don't think anyone would who's sane would want to, but then again Adam Taurus doesn't look like the most sane of individuals in RWBY.

Any day now they will declare war it's not even a secret everyone noticed the increase of military power on both sides, even sea ships were increasing in number, and people were openly talking about it.

The sea fleet while it will soon become obsolete I need to keep up appearances after all people are talking about a war, if I didn't built a bigger navy Atlases spies would be super suspicious, and by some miracle they could have found my fortress and my Invisible Hand V1 still being built and they could sabotage it.

Im not paranoid I just know everyone outside of Mistral is plotting my demise, thankfully the hunters in Mistral will support me as I have no intention of declaring a war, better they start it so that I'll be the victim of a attack then the history books writing about the scary general Grievous attacking the poor little Atlas with a massive horde of droids, and Atlesian generals bravely protecting their kingdom.

As I was sitting in my command chair (read: throne) the TV activated and there stood the current general of Atlases army general William Avalanche he wore a uniform that screamed uncomfortable and he stood like a typical general stood in front of the conference like a warrior that has never seen battle.

William: the poor people of Mistral are being held under the thumb of a oppressive regime…

And he continued his tirade about the supposed evil the council did while in power, if I were in my human body my eyebrow would have twitched I hoped he was reading the paper in front of him and knew that it was propaganda or I'd have to sabotage my own army to create a stalemate, I just hope he won't have a brilliant idea like human wave attacks… no just no he can't be that incompetent can he?

So the war was declared and just like I predicted the other two powers weren't attacking, anyway it was time to enact one of my plans that I crafted up from these last few months.

I opened a communicator on it was a man specifically one of my senior officers Jason Red (yes I know badass name) "execute order 7" the officer saluted me and said "Sir yes Sir".

I then deactivated the communicator and laughed I won't pretend to be a genius at fleet combat but I know of many admirals strategy's from earth, and I had a general idea of fleet combat, also I had a secret weapon that would show them why I was never beaten in a strategy game, tricks and lies are the best weapons in war.

 **Meanwhile**

 **Normal POV**

After a year of playing cat and mouse with this accursed ship that finally decided to stay in a port to the north the special division was finally able to catch it they knew that Grievous saw this shipment off himself meaning that something important was inside, and since there will be a war soon they might as well as go inside the loud way "hands in the air" yelled the leader of the team as he entered the cargo hold, nobody was there after opening a random cargo box out of it fell out a piece of paper when he reached down and got a hold of it he read it out loud to the rest of the his team "Wrong ship bitches" and then before he could curse Grievous's name he saw something in the box after peeling of a lair of material there was a box like device with… fire dust.

 **BOOM**

There was a great thunder as people ran out of their houses to see what happens and to their shock where once sat a massive transport ship was now nothing but a smoking ruin with bits of bodies of former Atlases soldiers laying here and there.

 **Meanwhile**

Atlases port Glasgow wasn't massive there were way bigger ports, there was a mountain near the town with a red dust mine in it, the terrain around it was also rough attacking it with small casualties was impossible, it had guns on the walls that the city guard used to shoot at Grimm, there stood a cargo ship from the techno group in the middle of the port.

People were theorizing on what the first move of this war will be and who will start the first battle and where, when suddenly the techno groups cargo hold opened and thousands of droids came out all of them saying things like "surrender and put your hands in the air" the droids quickly overwhelmed the town defenses from the inside, it was great at keeping enemies out but if the enemies broke through the walls they had a juicy target.

Droids quickly manned the wall guns and placed all the prisoners in cells, they made short work of their enemies, the only real obstacle was when a Atlesian specialist destroyed one hundred droids using hit and run tactics, sadly for him the droids were numerous, and finally cornered and killed him, on the deck of the ship stood a smiling Jason Red, he completed all the tasks at hand he took the city and eliminated all opposition in it, the droids were already patrolling it and they were in place ready for anything Atlas can throw at them.

Also he got the civilians out of the city as it will soon become a war zone.

 **Back to grievous**

I also commissioned a special forces unit as many

Mistralians were volunteering to join the army so I called them the Mistral Marines MM for short they trained six months meaning that the second batch of them will be ready for battle in two months, anyway they were trained to fight in the harshest environments imaginable from Atlases freezing winter mountains to Vacuo's boiling deserts, they were equipped with a heavier standard blaster then the B1.

They looked imposing that means they wore dark cloaks and dark heavy armor with skull helmets, they had military boots and they were given a short-sword in case of an emergency, while they were below hunters they were definitely above standard soldiers some of them also had their Aura unlocked.

Some people called them the Grievous guards as you couldn't tell what they were thinking under their masks, they could also lead commando droids in their night missions if it were needed.

I knew how Ozpin's immortality worked, I'll simply kill Salem and free Ozpin from his immortal life that way Oscar will have the chance to be his own person not sacrificing his soul and body for the greater good… damm that is depressive those two god brothers were assholes Ozpin we decided that every time you die you will take over someone's soul and body, damm I'm wondering what goes through Ozpin's head.

 **Time skip**

 **Normal POV**

Atlesian forces were taken by surprise in the lost of Glasgow in the first hours of the war they lost a fortress that stood in between their capital and Mistral, which basically meant that there was a clear path towards the heart of Atlas and any planned invasions of Mistral were canceled.

The navy as well as the first army mobilized, more than 30 ships were patrolling the waters and a army of 30 000 Atlesian soldiers and 3 000 knights were sitting outside of the cities cannon range.

The Atlesian didn't know what to do their enemy didn't need food so starvation would only hit their citizens that was when General William ordered a full scale attack as he got word that Grievous was on his way with 50 ships and tens of thousands of droids.

The soldiers and knights charged being led by specialists in battle, it was bloody the droids opened fire from the stationed cannons on both the army and navy and droids lined they wall firing their blasters every second.

The navy gave as much support as it could, but still a few ships sunk and the admiral ordered the withdrawal of the navies support guns, saying that if Grievous arrives he'll buy time for the army to retreat.

Hundreds of cadets died in the field surrounding the town even some specialists died from those cannons, the knights were doing better in terms of casualty numbers but still the main army had some time before they reach the walls so many more died while charging, some specialists hid behind cadets not daring to charge forward as if they charged straight forward the droids would concentrate fire on them leaving probably very little to bury of them.

After getting near the wall the soldiers throw hooks on the side of the wall and climbed on what happened next was a brutal melee between the soldiers and droids, the specialists were able to fight almost at full strength though many couldn't use their grenades or explosives as it was more of a melee and if they used it tens of their own men would have been wounded if not outright killed.

After intense fighting they took the wall, on the ground lay hundreds of bodies that were both flesh and steel, very little of specialists died, but what one specialist did notice was that those were only B1 droids meaning that there were B2 battle droids in the city hidden.

After regrouping and sending the wounded Mack to camp a force that was now 24 000 soldiers as well as the 2500 remaining knights strong made its way into the city which became a death trap as squads were moving through the city B2 battle droids broke down the doors on both sides of them surrounding entire squads and exterminating them, even a few specialists lost their lives to the ambushes, what was supposed to be a quick attack on the enemy main headquarters it quickly dissolved into tens of skirmishes happening all over the small city.

The battles quickly turned into battles of attrition, soldiers were using fallen bodies as sandbags, some were sick to their stomach at the brutality of war, while many were scared some of them didn't even join the army they were conscripted into it they didn't want to die or even be here, and the intimidating figures of B2 battle droids filled many hearts with fear as these walking giants continued firing an endless amount of fire at them.

A group of specialists formed a team and made a desperate attack finally overpowering a weak point in the droids defenses, flying gunships flew through the sky as they bombarded destroying many droids, the battle went for what for many felt like hours while in reality it was only one hour.

The droid numbers were thinning more and more, points in their defenses were being broken giving the Atlesians hope for a victory after a hard and grueling battle, finally after 2 hours since the beginning of the battle the streets were quiet, many dead lay on the streets burn marks on their bodies and pain written on their faces, when all of the specialists grouped up and went towards the place where the cargo ship was they found nothing but empty space when looking around the warehouses were empty too and that's when it clicked this city had a red dust mine… it's main export was red dust the dust used in droid guns.

The final numbers of the day were staggering 10 000 men dead with another 10 000 wounded and 1700 knights destroyed, less then 30% of their army stood the men were tired and made camp in an abandoned city, the numbers were grim and everyone knew that the numbers that the droid army lost will be easy to replenish for them.

All the soldiers as well as specialists were tired after the grueling conflict and they set up camp in the city, the sentries were many and they were switched out every hour just in case.

In the morning the alarm was raised when the 10 000 uninjured men with the remaining 1300 knights got on the walls a gigantic army was surrounding the city and a massive fleet was swimming near the coast some 50 ships, the men almost began to panic thankfully for them they're disciple allowed them to keep a clear mind and morale started to rocket, droids were slower then humans doing so that the cannons on the walls will be more effective against them the men rallied and reloaded the great guns.

After a few seconds the droids started to advance when the de facto leader yelled "fire" the world turned red.

 **BOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!**

 **Grievous POV**

Jason did good he did just what I've been planning he took only half the dust and the rest stored it in the walls after that it was as simple as telling commando droids what to do and boom the entire wall alongside the army on it went in flames now my droids will wipe out any survivors and the first victory of the war will be won.

Atlases fleet will be dealt with next the army will need time to recover after losing one third of its numbers.

I stood on a rock my cape billowing behind me as i laughed " **mwahahaha** "

Yes it was glorious though I'll have to prepare a counter measure after yesterday's debacle.

 **Yesterday**

Vernal was sitting in a cell like room and I came inside of it, I then came up to her took her neck into my hand and started the interrogation " **where is the main Branwen encampment** " she simply smirked a painful smile at me, I then proceeded to throw her towards the wall making her gasp with pain.

She didn't have Aura because she had beatings everyday by droids so that she wouldn't be able to use her powers, she had red marks all over her body.

I was angry Ravens main encampment was as illusive as always, and I wanted information I no longer was willing to play with Vernal, I came over to a table and took a needle it had a red liquid inside that glowed with power, then I looked back to her as she looked at me and I said " **Tell me do you know how it feels to have fire in your blood?** ".

At this line her eyes widened as she started trashing fear going out with waves, I came over to her took her neck in my hand and brought her face towards my mask " **now will you tell me where the Branwen encampment is, or do you prefer to have the feeling of your entire arm being on fire?** "

She didn't say anything only continued to trash around so I took the needle and stuck it into her arm and then pushed, all of the fire dust was thrown into her veins, she screamed with pain as her arm started to pulse with red energy.

Tears leaked out of her eyes as pain of an unimaginable scale went through her, I knew that the dust I took was specialized, it was created by a man who lost his family to the Branwen, he created this dust when I explained the use of it I'll have, at first he was apprehensive but when I said that i would only use it on the Branwen he accepted, the dust fried nerves, meaning that she won't be able to move or feel her arm ever again.

She continued to trash on the floor wriggling like a animal in pain, I honestly couldn't feel bad for her she was a Branwen, when Grievous hated the Jedi he hated all of them while some of them were good, but here there are only two decent human beings that I know of that have Branwen blood, the rest are killers and murderers.

As she continued to trash on the floor i was getting more and more inpatient I took her in my claw (leg) and threw her towards the other side of the room not enough to kill her but enough to make her feel more pain an animal like she will probably only listen when you show her you're stronger and I might have a little malice after all she joined the Branwen, and anyone who joined them willingly was nothing but an animal and a monster in my eyes.

After an hour of her tortured screams passed and she still didn't say where the Branwen were I finally snapped the dust stopped working right about now, I then took her by her neck and started dragging her towards a different room.

In the other room there were chains that allowed you to put someone on the wall with a computer terminal near it, I placed her in them and then went to the computer system next to it, there I activated the torture setting, immediately electricity ran right through her body and she started screaming once more.

I was increasing the power setting every few seconds asking one question every time " **where is the Branwen main camp!?** " Yet she held herself strong while I broke her body I couldn't break her spirit which maddened me why wouldn't she break, after increasing the power to max after a few minutes her vitals went dead, while I roared and hit the wall with my steel fist, Vernal was dead and I still couldn't even find the smallest of encampments, and now I'm needed elsewhere, I couldn't even bring myself to care that I tortured a maiden to death.

 **Now**

She probably thought of Raven in her last moments so I'll have to hunt her down before she learns how to harness her new found power.

Raven is a bigger threat then Atlases armies combined as she has a bigger motivation to destroy me, also now that she's a maiden I'm not sure if my fortress would have survived an attack from her.

While my fortress could destroy the Grimm dragon or hold it off the thing is Raven would have almost if not more power then it and be way smaller, yes she will be a problem.

 **Time skip**

The first official stalemate of the war happened I ordered my droids to dig trenches and the Atlesians dug their own 500 meters in front of mine, two armies are standing no one willing to go into no mans land, at the begging Atlesian gunships tried strafing my side of the trenches though they quickly stopped after losing a few from my AA guns, this was good a little more and the Invisible Hand V1 alongside 20 000 MM (Mistral Marines/Grievous guards) will be ready, 100 Vulture droids are already on the massive hover ship with another 200 being in production.

Vale isn't declaring war which is good, though Vacuo declared war for an unknown reason to me that was until I saw the cargo ship line that exported to Vacuo tens if not hundreds of tones of dust, sadly they moved the cargo in the waters between themselves where their combined fleet was blocking my fleet.

The MM were being trained in desert warfare and outfitted with sand color clothes and their armor is being painted the same color, camouflage basically if I'm too invade Vacuo to stop them from launching their own invasion I'll need to take some territory, even if Vacuo's army is about 50 000 with reserves the MM were better trained and were going to have the Invisible Hand V1 support which basically means 100 or more Vulture droids.

I wondered and asked the scientists who were working on the MTT prototype about creating droids that could learn and be as strong and fast as hunters, they said they'll think about it because that kind of machine would be pricey and they would need more data from the commando droids who were upgraded with basic learning skills (they can copy any movement a human does).

 **Author**

 **And the Great War finally begins ladies and gents.**

 **The first battle over the city of Glasgow ends with a Droid victory how Grievous said it tricks and lies win the war.**

 **Will Vacuo survive the onslaught of The MM or will the kingdom fall.**

 **Will Vale come to help them or will they help Atlas, maybe they won't help anyone.**

 **And yes I do read reviews if there something cool then it'll has a high chance of showing up even if it is in five chapters.**


	5. Battle of Wir and Darth Risen

**Author notes**

 **Damm lord of steel nice ideas some right and some wrong but still some of the guesses you took are well thought out, while some elements will happen, don't expect all of them to do :)**

 **While the people don't want a war the Schnee practically owns Atlas and only the council has power in the kingdom which makes the rest of the councils go ape shit when they feel threatened and well one council was already overthrown.**

 **Also if you read carefully I did say that Atlas conscripted soldiers meaning that they were practically forced to fight, and well Vacuo is basically a kingdom where criminals escape and well the regime killed a lot of criminals since it's founding.**

 **I try to make this as realistic as possible without it losing its fun value or coolness.**

 **Story start**

 **Desert ranger Alexander POV**

joined the desert ranger a few months ago when rumors started circling around the possibility of a second Great War many joined alongside me and our training began I thought that we would be training to fight like desert rangers of old that is hit and run tactics, but we were given very basic training only how to shoot properly, the general said that we would be fighting droids who probably would be falling over in the sand, so we had only basic training and weaponry we had light armor because the droids shouldn't be able to recognize us in the desert said the general.

I don't even know why we entered this stupid war, why couldn't we allow the Mistralians and Atlesians to kill each other off, from what I heard Mistral was a better place since the 'regime' took power the last bandit attack was documented months ago and before then attacks were a weekly thing, they obviously did the right thing their council was corrupt.

It doesn't matter anyway now me and 19 others are guarding a desert outpost in the middle of nowhere some are playing cards while others are talking, if Mistral invades we're supposed to be one of the first lines of defenses to slow them down so that the main army could set up a defense.

Though I am slightly afraid they said that the droid army is numerous so numerous in fact they can take down huntsmen teams without suffering what they consider costly loses the only thing that's giving me hope is that droids don't use airships because our kingdom doesn't even have a AA gun.

 **Time skip**

 **MM captain POV**

We sneaked up towards the enemy encampment that we would stealthily take, as we were moving towards it I noticed someone there was a guard standing on the tower roof, I raised my hand making the stop gesture with my hand then I gave an ordered "sniper take down enemy on tower" after I said this one of the soldiers from the back of my team came up laid on the sand and took out his sniper rifle he then took aim and a second later I could see a bullet coming out of the guns barrel the guard I saw suddenly let go of his weapon and held his throat and fell back, after a few seconds since there wasn't a alarm we continued onwards.

When we got nearer the base there we noticed someone he was standing near the back of the tower, I gave my men the order to surround the base while I took care of him, i stealthily came up from the back he never noticed me, and then I grabbed him, a hand on his mouth before he could try to scream I rammed my saber (MM short sword) into his spine killing him.

After I got back to one of my men I took my receiver and gave the order "no prisoners" and then all hell went loose the MM threw grenades inside and then charged in after hearing some bangs, the rangers were distracted and in that time many saw their last sight, a firefight broke out barely any Vacouan shot even shot a bullet, most of them were sleeping before now and were awoken by the grenades, they tried to mount a desperate defense but my men took care of them, we counted 19 bodies in total not a single MM casualty if this were to go on we'll be in the capital by the end of the week.

 **Normal POV**

Unknown to the MM captain there was another ranger who was running away towards Vacuo's next command post he needed to warn the rest that the invasion has begun.

All over the southern shore similar happenings were going on desert ranger squads were eliminated by the well trained MM even a city was captured, though the population didn't know about it they just thought it was a equipment upgrade for the desert rangers.

Grievous made a deal with the headmaster of shade academy that made so the hunters wouldn't be attacked on sight and in return hunters would continue their duties, also this was to be kept secret from the council as this was a surprise invasion.

The Invisible Hand V1 has enough supplies to fly for months, it was flown by Grievous in between villages and towns so that it would remain secret for as long as possible.

 **Grievous POV**

If I said I was impressed I wouldn't be lying, I am impressed just not in a good way honestly Remnant the game made desert rangers look like those kind or Rambo devisions that outnumbered 10 to 1 could win but these guys they were barely trained did they really think I would use droids to fight them in the desert, I feel insulted simply because my army is mostly droid it doesn't mean that's the only troops I have.

And I won't use droids in the desert, geonosis was okay because that was more stone then a real desert, but those droids would have been falling over in Vacuo.

As I was viewing the reports I found that depending on the distance from the capital there was a certain amount of troops and I saw something in the report they said that they killed 19 men when in there should have been 20.

I then sent a message to all MM captains "the enemy will know about our attack take as much land as you can" the divisions that were slowly advancing towards they're targets suddenly like a single command was given charged forward, moving at almost twice the speed.

 **Time skip**

After I took what was basically half of Vacuo their Army finally stopped the MM advancement while the soldiers they trained were weak after surviving a MM assault they became tougher and trained more seeing the difference in battle between them.

The population really didn't care who ruled them, that was until tens of wanted criminals were arrested who hid in Vacuo, it was a known fact if you came to Vacuo they asked what crime you committed, they would still allow you to live here but they did need to know after all nobody came here on vacation only if they were almost always escaping they're past, because Vacuo was a complete shit hole.

Anyway Ironwood should be coming here as William is tied up in Atlas, and before he gets here I'll have to dominate the main Vacuoan army preferably with the Invisible Hand V1.

As I was looking through the level of resistance my men faced when fighting I noticed something there was supposedly a lot of rangers in one region meaning that they were grouping up for something hm… "get this ship to sector 8" the B1 droids responded "roger roger", they were getting more intelligent with every software upgrade the scientists made, this upgrade allowed them to see the difference in voice tonnes, so that they could recognize if someone is ordering lying or even when I say an order that I don't really mean, like let the prisoners go, at this the droids normally would have let them go but this time they would have heard that I didn't mean it and they would have executed the prisoners instead.

I wondered how the world would react to a 300 meter long flying aircraft carrier well I will know soon enough as it looks that they're preparing to attack the sector I'm heading to.

 **Time skip**

 **Desert ranger Alexander POV**

After my escape I warned the main command of the invasion and soon the entire camp was on high alert, by the time we faced the invaders they already took half of our homeland, we made a battle line at the Wir river it is one of the only rivers in Vacuo it is known for having a flat terrain for 50 meters on both sides and then small hills.

Our army set up base behind those hills and had sentries on them, if the enemy attacked we would be ready to shot him while they're charging through the flat land, when the enemy arrived instead of charging at us they simply sat on hills on their side of the river and started shooting at us we returned fire since we were far away and we all had camouflaged clothes not many bullets hit some of those that hit didn't even kill but there were still casualties.

This went for a few days and nights both sides sentries would try to kill the people on the other hills.

 **Normal POV**

This day at the river of Wir appeared to be just like any other night the sentries on both sides were shooting at each other when suddenly…

The Invisible Hand V1 appeared and hundreds of Vulture droids flew out of its hangar, the rangers felt fear like they never felt before how were they supposed to fight against that, Vacuo's pilots were quick on their feet as they were in the air moments later as many simple slept in their gunships.

The Vulture droids and gunships started trading fire, explosions rocketed the sky as every few seconds another ship fell from it into the ranger army below it.

Everyone was watching the sky battle from the ground many in morbid fascination as this was the first time in history where the sky was a battle ground.

The MM didn't wait and charged from its side into its enemy encampment, the ranger were so fascinated with the battle that barely anyone noticed the advance, soon there was a battle in both land and air, as Vulture droids let out bombs from their cargo holds onto their enemies forces, at the same time some gunships strafed the ground where the MM stood.

As the battle progressed more and more gunships fell from the sky leaving the sky in droid hands, and with that more Vulture droids let out their cargo on the rangers, the battle was so bloody the sand under they're feet was red even the once crystal blue river was red with blood.

Bodies lay everywhere some MM while many more rangers, there were craters here and there from the bombs that the Vulture droids released, some of the bodies were missing limbs some had the marks of being cut with MM sabers (MM short sword) while others had gunshot wounds on their uniform with blood coming from out of it, the once great camp of the ranger army was in ruins some of the tents were still burning from bombardment and the once yellow sheets were red with human blood, weapons lay on the ground some MM while other standard ranger rifles.

The day was a Victory for the regime and another defeat for the Allies with this only one more battle was needed to bring down Vacuo the battle for its capital, and then the Regime would rule supreme in these cursed sands.

 **Grievous POV**

And another great victory the deserts of Vacuo are mine the only obstacle is the capital, and the test of the Invisible Hand V1 was a success the Vulture droids showing themselves as capable replacements for the gunships, they will most likely send ironwood with supplies towards the capital city from my spies reports his most likely to arrive with 100 specialists and 20 000 knights, I couldn't help but laugh those reinforcements won't save them the regime will rule all of Vacuo.

The reason why Atlesian knights will be able to move on sand is because they're physique is more like human allowing for better balance and feet size.

Also I decided that I would give Ironwood trials so that he could learn stuff instead of me allowing him to win he'll have to think and look for every possible solution so that when Volume 1 happens he's no longer an inexperienced general who got his rank for the amount of time he served as well as fighting against Grimm, he'll need experience fighting something powerful or big just like the white fang.

As I was looking through what to me is basically an infinite amount of paperwork I saw one that caught my attention it was titled 'Summer Rose arrested for espionage', now this was weird I knew that Summer left the officer corps before the war even started and she definitely wasn't a spy so why… then it hit me my enemies had almost zero information about my forces before the battles meaning that Summer didn't say a word about me, but still why was she arrested Vale wasn't at war with Mistral… **fuck** my mind started racing with possibility of a war with Vale.

Vale had a massive potential it had the most ships and gunships out of all the kingdoms and had the highest population to boost their military power they wouldn't even need conscription they just have to do propaganda about my evilness and the droid army trying to conquer the world.

But then it hit me she was arrested for espionage which while not official was punished with the death sentence, my time was running short I will rescue her after all after this she won't trust Ozpin ever again, I couldn't help but laugh Ozpin seeing that he already has a silver eyed warrior (Ruby) decided that Summer may be discarded by the council of Vale.

"Ozpin thank you, you might have given me a powerful weapon" I said to no one in particular, as I started reading the report I was able to gain all the information I needed Summer after some time followed Raven to get her own answers Raven still being furious with her defeat fought with her and almost killed her as Summer didn't want to kill Raven before she could land the final blow the commando droids interfered blocking the attack, then the droids took Summer away escaping Raven and hid her.

After that Summer helped by the droids tried to report to Ozpin the attempted murder where she was in fact jailed by him for 'betraying Vale and allowing droids to come into its borders' also it might have had something to do with the fact that Raven was a maiden, so he cut his losses and picked what he saw as the lesser evil basically he already has a silver eyed warrior but a maiden is irreplaceable, so the end result is that she will be executed in a few days.

Well I do have a few commando droids onboard the ship I'll simply rescue her as she's being held in a maximum security prison outside of Vale's walls, so that Incase of a prison break they couldn't escape anywhere because of Grimm.

I left a older officer who had a good track record of fighting bandits to march and prepare to take the capital, while I had some other more important things to do he of course didn't complain I was after all general Grievous and there must have happened something important for me to leave the prepares to the final attack on the capital in his hands.

Now then in a few hours I'll be at the prison I'll kill everyone inside and fry the camera system and rescue Summer.

 **Time skip**

The prison while looking like a normal one was in fact almost fully located underground while this was an obstacle the commando droids did what they did best and went through the complex killing anyone that wasn't Summer even criminals.

Well I joined on the fun as I held a guard who was shaking fear written on his face as he tried to escape my hands grasp his partner lay dead on the floor behind me his head cut of, I said to him " **where is Summer Rose?** ", he on the verge of crying replied that she was in the medical bay at this I brought the sword closer to his throat as I asked " **why?** ".

The guard flinching from the closeness of his neck to my sword swallowed and said "she was on the verge of death when we got her we didn't do anything" he yelled defensively sweat pouring down his forehead.

" **Very well you will be spared a painful death** " at this I cut of his head before he could even scream blood flew out of his cut of neck splashing my face plate, I then dropped his body and started walking towards where the medical bay was, after arriving I found the most gruesome scene so gruesome that I honestly questioned if Raven was even sane as I found Summer Rose with both of her legs at the knees cut of and her arms at the elbow cut of too, and her eyes were no longer twinkling like silver but were more steel like not reflecting anything she was laying on a table looking towards the celling.

I came over to her and kneeled by her hard and said " **do you want to live?** ", she simply continued staring at the ceiling so I continued with my questions.

" **Will this really be the end for you slowly dying as Raven tells lies about you?** "

" **Will you not take vengeance for what she did to you to and to many people before you?** "

Summer:"how I don't have half of my arms and legs how am I supposed to do anything" she was broken sadness and anger sipping out of her as small tears came out of her eyes.

" **What if I could put you back together and allow you the possibility of vengeance?** ".

Summer:"and in return? I know that there's always a price nothing is truly free".

" **You will become my fist and my personal warrior nothing to much unlike Ozpin I won't keep secrets for the greater good** ".

Summer was torn a semblance of her old loyalty dying every second and after a minute she said "I accept your contract".

And then she fell asleep her last words coming out, I was very happy I already had plans for her big plans and hopes.

 **Ozpin POV**

This was most worrying news Grieviouses army was on its way to Vacuo's capital if he took it they would be out of the war, and Atlas was stretching its limits with the amount of reinforcements they're sending.

"Council men" I said to the council men who as always had they're faces hidden "we must help Atlas and Vacuo fend of the invasion" after a heavy pause I continued "we must join the allies against the regime".

Councilmen:"qwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnm"

I was sadden that Summer chose the regime over Vale she had a lot of useful information sadly I can't let an asset like the silver eyed warrior join the regime.

 **Ironwood POV**

This will be the hardest battle I will probably ever fight I thought to myself as i watched the legions of knights as they're moving onto the ships in neat formation, and the specialists giving their families goodbyes some already leaving and boarding the ships, dark days are coming for the allies I hope Ozpin can secure Vale's support like he promised or we will lose this war.

 **Time skip**

 **Grievous POV**

I wrote on the prisons computer that Summer Rose scummed to her injuries and died then she was thrown out and fed to the beowolves, doing so she'll be officially dead and Ozpin won't look for her nor will Raven.

After returning to Mistral I couldn't help but look on with pride no army will ever land on these shores as AA guns were everywhere as well as B1 and B2 battle droids patrolled the surface before the beaches.

After returning to main base I created project… **Darth Rise** it was basically a armor suit for summer with the hands and legs placed in as prosthetics though not just any arms or legs from random droids no these were taken out specially for Summer from the Magma guard program as those were the droids that were supposed to be as strong as hunters, this program was mostly completed but they were still working on the AI in them.

Summer was laying on a operating table as surgeons worked with connecting the robotics to her nerves yet she didn't cry or scream even if it was painful maybe more painful then my torture methods on Vernal then again she was just betrayed by her friend and almost killed, I really don't know what can be more painful, I still remember my best friend and she never sold me out I never sold her out either but still I simply can't imagine her trying to kill me.

The operation was going on for hours and finally it was completed the doctors left the room with a royal pay to keep their mouths shut and a warning, after that the table rose and on it stood Summer only her face visible as her entire body was covered in black armor also her cloak was colored black, then a helmet started descending on top of her it was a skull a black skull with white lenses.

And I started speaking " **Summer Rose today you died by Ravens hand and today you will rise as Darth Rise the Regimes fist** ".

At the words fist the helmet came on her head and there was a click it was the sound of it securing itself on her helmet so that it wouldn't fall of at any unlucky moments.

Because the arms were supposed to be made to be as strong as a huntsman Summer was very strong, and her speed was a little slower as she won't be allowed to use her semblance as it would scream to Ozpin that's she's still alive, still before she was on,y fast with pout strength but now she had monstrous strength.

She was like Darth Vader simply less bulky and a different helmet, also she didn't have Vader's creepy breath thankfully Raven didn't cut her neck, and she has a cloak instead of a cape, also she had a compartment in her suit that housed her transforming scythe just in case, she will be trained in using a sword by me but until she becomes a master she will have that as backup.

She broke the chains that were there to restrain her during the operation and stepped of the operating table then she kneeled before me and said " **what are your orders master** " she said in a Vader like voice.

 **Author notes**

 **Did you see what I did there Summer reborn as Darth Rise.**

 **Will Vale join the war effort or maybe not or maybe it'll join the regime hm… 'evil laugh' mwahahahahahaha.**

 **And the war continues more and more blood is shed and negativity increases in Vacuo.**

 **Will Ironwood become a hero of the allies or will he not pass through Grievouses trials.**


	6. Destruction of Vacuo

**Author notes and replies**

 **I've just realized that the words under the title are so bland 'some random guy gets teleported to remnant' and in here I made someone die from torture another look how his daughter is pierced with a Katana, holy crap I've just realized what kind of a place my mind is, I'm blaming Star Wars the clone wars they showed me different ways to kill people.**

 **I did say Ironwood was a captain.**

 **Commando droids took Vernal in the night so she was asleep also the maidens power works on Aura so I think I did mention her being beat the shit out by droids, also when she was on the execution grounds she didn't want to hurt her 'family' no matter how fast you are you won't save about 60 people being shot at the same time, also he won't be as screwed as you think Raven has to learn how to use her power and you have to remember that Ruby a silver eyed warrior that never used her powers before wounded Cinder to such an extent that she had to retreat and Cinder was used to the power of the maidens, and our favorite bandit killer has a silver eyed bodyguard who's body will be basically turned into the perfect hunter.**

 **Atlas will receive a ass beating but not as destructive as Vacuo's while the ranger army was mostly decimated there were survivors ;) also Atlas has a better equipped and trained army simply charging into them won't destroy them.**

 **Also Ironwood will be stronger then the original series since he will fight in a real war maybe I'll give him some PTSD so he will make a better leader then closing of the borders as well as supplies to the other kingdoms, I mean really I couldn't believe that he sees it as a great idea.**

 **Also to lord of steel you aren't spewing content out because those are theories at best since I don't do any sneak previews for people :)**

 **And I too was imagining the moment with Summer standing on top of a burning Invisible Hand saying to Ruby "I am your mother" and Ruby screaming "Noooooooo!" And then jumping of the burning Titan ship ;D.**

 **Also I'm opening a poll should Summer be called Darth Rise or Risen so check it out and vote.**

 **And who knows ever heard the saying humanitarian support with guns?, also you should watch about WW2 America sent tonnes of supplies to Britain before it was decided on who to help (there were actually Nazi sympathizers in America, you learn something new every day).**

 **Writing this is harder then it looks as I made accidentally an OP character and it's hard to challenge him.**

 **Story start**

 **Grievous POV**

For the last few weeks I've been training Summer in the use of a sword she's now able to block me attacking her using 2 swords which is better than a lot of people especially considering that she's just started using a sword, sadly I had to cut her training as I was needed alongside the Invisible Hand V1 in Vacuo the officer there says he's encountering heavy resistance as they're fighting in street to street combat and many Vacuoans are joining militias which while the MM are excellent at eliminating they're numbers are dwindling thankfully I sped up the MM program and more men are training at once.

Also she has a pure red sword that look European in design also her sword had a heating system that used red dust basically it was a the closest thing to a lightsaber I could get right now, I thought of getting new ones but I simply couldn't part with my original 4 swords.

Because of this when the Invisible Hand V1 starts going there the soldiers will be ready to reinforce the veteran MM squads who's numbers are starting to dwindle from the weeks of fighting in the capital.

Ironwood probably arrived already and I know for a fact there were survivors from the Wir battle so he will know about the existence of the Invisible Hand V1 o I wonder if he's prepared, well I'll have to find out.

Summer:" **are we going somewhere master?** " Asked Summer as she saw me wearing my signature cloak.

"Yes we're going to a certain desert shit hole to eliminate some rats" I said an evil twinkle in my eye, I was preparing Summer to become a Darth Vader of Remnant I had her eliminate a few small bandit camps and was happy with the results she gave no mercy.

 **Meanwhile**

 **Ironwood POV**

The situation in Vacuo is harsher then I thought, half of the city was already taken since it was smaller then the average capital, the general looked like he didn't slept in days black heavy bangs under his eyes, my squad the 7 squad comprised of 9 other members was holding the east side of the city, the knights were excellent since the enemies droids probably didn't work in sand areas we had the numerical advantage.

The street to street fighting was brutal my squad was the only squad that was full as the enemy concentrated less of his efforts on our side of the battle line.

The Mistralian Marines were tough not tough like huntsmen but still tough it took 2 well placed shots from my gun to take one down from range, also they never retreated unless ordered to meaning that me and my squad wherever attacking them had to look through the area carefully so that nobody would get jumped on from a MM with a saber those things look like they hurt a lot.

Today we would be doing a punch to take the entire east wing of the city, the city itself was cut into four pieces doing so that there was a total of 4 'wings' (north-west,north-east,south-west,south-east) and today we would be attacking the south east wing as the enemy took over the entire south, in the north-east wing was the port with some ships in case of an evacuation.

Me and my team were preparing waiting for the command to attack, Atleasian knights,desert ranger and even militia waited by our side listening to the radio.

And the it came just one word "attack" and then every one charged, bullets started flying, there were screams of pain and death all around me as I continued to run forward I saw an knight blow up beside me, finally we got to the MM makeshift barricades and jumped over it I quickly pointed my pistol at the closest to me head and pulled the trigger, a second later he felt to the ground.

I then punched the guy next to me and when he fell on the ground and looked up his last sight was the barrel of my pistol.

My team was fighting the MM, after a minute of brutal combat we did it we killed all of them, as I watched the ground there were many dead bodies and among them was even someone from my squad, and we still had more ground to cover this was they're first line.

I was antsy not only because of this I was antsy because the survivors of the battle of Wir were mumbling something about a giant airship with demons flying out, the closest thing I could think of were Grimm as there was a difference between gunships and demons also a giant airship supposedly it was hundreds of meters long, I can't even imagine that.

As I was looking around while thinking I saw someone his name was Alexander he had iron eyes unblinking he was a survivor of the Wir battle he told the General about the airship but was laughed at for imagining things while advanced droids were believable since that was where the regime shined the was no indication of a flying fortress they said "if they have flying ships why do they even have a fleet in the ocean huh", I at first was okay with the explanation.

but then I realized something Grievous was sneaky, really sneaky and an expert manipulator he knew how the mind worked, this must have been in his plans if the flying aircraft carrier doesn't exist nothing except a little fear happens, but if it exists and the army doesn't prepare for it… well there will be another repeat of the battle for Wir.

After another few hours of taking streets with barricades we were finally able to take all of the south-east section of the city in the attack another 4 member died of my squad doing so that I was only left with 4 others in it.

I was barely on my feet hundreds of men died today in this push normally we make little attack were the most a fifty dies but today was different an there was a lot more bodies and blood on the streets.

As I was looking around our makeshift camp I noticed that Alexander was still alive he didn't look as shaken as some of the other men from seeing so much death I came over to him and fell on the ground and asked "how do you deal with it".

Alexander:"deal with what".

I sighed "I mean how do you deal with the amount of death weren't you supposed to be a volunteer that never fought even Grimm or bandits how do you remain calm after witnessing so much death?".

Alexander:"because I survived Wir and many more encounters with the MM this day wasn't as bloody as the battle for Wir not even by a small margin" after a second he sighed and said "I still remember the sound of a MM saber cutting someone it's blade slicing human flesh, I remember my friend dying from a gunshot to the stomach he died slowly screaming while he did so".

This shocked me was this push really so childish compared to what he faced before I mean I know that tones of men died there but hearing someone else someone who lived through it talk about it is mind boggling.

When I went to sleep I didn't have a peaceful night, I had a nightmare.

 **Nightmare**

The day started like any other that was until hundreds of MM started attacking my brigade we fought valiantly but in the end one by one my friends lives came to a halt as one by one they fell then I saw the love of my life Elsa being cut in half in front of me and all I could do was watch as I fell down on my knees and cried out towards the heavens, and when I looked up I saw a demonic figure with a sword held above me and then it slashed…

I awoke sweat pouring down my brows I looked around and sighed with relief they were all still here I saw that Elsa was still here alright, I calmly lay back down on the bed and waited for the dreams to take me away, later I couldn't remember what I dreamed about but that nightmare ironed itself into my memory.

 **Time skip**

My team was reassigned to be the generals personal bodyguards in his bunker that was now located in the south-east part of the city, we were moved because he wanted us to 'relax' a little as we had the highest casualties in that push.

We were standing guard inside the bunkers hallway when suddenly I heard something outside it sounded like… explosions?

Me and my team quickly pointed our weapons at the door, there were bangs sweat started pouring down my face as the door was being literally hit by what sounded like a massive war hammer, and then it broke down and MM came out of it, the hallway quickly turned into a battle ground as we exchanged fire.

After killing four men no one else came then there were footsteps a figure garbed in pure black heavy armor a cloak on him and under the cloak I saw a black skull, a red sword in its hand.

Me and my team immediately started shooting at it yet the figure continued moving at the same pace towards us not even dogging simply cutting our bullets in half with its sword or simply ignoring the smaller caliber bullets that bounced of like they weren't actually made of iron or steel.

It got close to the first person picked him by the neck while he was reloading and then rammed her sword right through his heart, me and my team stood speechless it was unheard of for someone to be so strong as to pierce a man Aura in one hit.

The the figure simply dropped him and then it charged at us slicing right through my team, we weren't even able to aim properly fear overtaking our discipline, and then I saw Elsa scream and lose her arm then another and then as I saw tears go down her face the figure cut of her head.

Then it looked to me I was on the floor on my knees as I saw the love of my live dead before me, when it came I didn't even register it and then it cut of my right arm I fell over, and then it continued like I was never there, stepping over me.

 **Summer POV**

Master wanted everyone but this small fry captain dead and him losing an arm well I won't question him.

I was walking towards the door at the end of the hallway where the general office was supposed to be, as I entered I found him standing in a corner a gun in his hand, I then began to walk slowly towards him, he started shaking and shooting at me though he barely scraped the first layer of my armor.

As I continued walking he was becoming more and more desperate and then when he had one bullet he placed it to his neck and shot himself, a red splatter flew on the wall behind him.

I then left the bunker and watched as MM veterans executed a few soldiers outside and how Vulture droids flew in the sky, we made a sneak attack and won it was easy then I told the veterans " **were leaving the rookies will take care of cleanup work** ".

We were dropped of using some old bullheads and our goal was to exterminate the general right about now the rookies are going to swarm the Atlesian defenses and overrun them, I wonder why didn't master use the Invisible Hand V1 to simply take the entire city, but it isn't my place to question him.

I then got in the bullhead and I alongside the MM veterans retreated.

 **Ironwood POV**

As I got up no blood came from my arm as I looked into it questionably I saw that it was cauterized I wondered how strong was that monster that was able to pierce my Aura and my arm in one hit that sword must be impossibly sharp and hot, probably fire dust was used as I don't know any metal that can cauterize a wound.

I limply walked towards the generals quarters and there I found him slumped over a wall with a bullet hole in his head probably couldn't take the pressure, then I realized something they killed the General we have to withdraw I quickly well as quickly as a man with no arm can went to his radio and sent the order to retreat.

I thought that would end my job but then I had to lead everyone as they were being swarmed by the MM troops and I was the only captain alive so I started giving orders to the best of my ability.

"Squad 1 retreat while squad 2 and 3 support them"

I was giving orders like crazy micromanaging what was essentially a lost battle I used the knights as meat shields for the human soldiers, after evacuating all of the soldiers towards the north side and settling a new defense line, I felt week and dropped to the floor, commanding soldiers was more exhausting then I could have imagined, and then darkness took me.

 **Time skip**

I awoke seeing I wasn't on the floor I quickly reached for my gun then I noticed I didn't have it when I looked around I saw that there were… Atlesian knights around me, I sighed with relief I was almost worried that I got captured by the enemy.

Alexander:"still alive and kicking I see"

I looked to the left and sure enough there stood Alexander a few scars on his face, he looked tired but still alive and kicking like he said.

Alexander:"well then General Ironwood I hope you like the promotion"

"Wait what?" Why what promotion?

Alexander:"well after expertly saving half the army from being killed you made the high command place you in charge, also they will want to speak with you, also notice anything different?" At this he had a smirk.

I hated things like this something obvious then I tried scratching my head with my right hand… and then I remembered what happens to it and then I saw that I had a prosthetic, while definitely not made for combat it could be exchanged for now it'll do as I'm the general and I don't have a squad to return to.

"Where do they want me to see them?" I asked him, he simply pointed towards the old generals quarters in the north east wing, when I got into the building and room I was already awaited by some figures on computer screens.

Figure1:"General report is the situation in there?".

"I'd advise retreating as the battle is lost" I said knowing full well that the enemy had reinforcements that most likely came from the enemies secret weapon.

Figure2:unacceptable we cannot leave the continent it'll show that the Allies is losing the war".

"We have to leave the enemy has most likely a super weapon ready to attack us at any moment and too many new MM joined their army in Vacuo".

Figure3:"oh and what is this super weapon please enlighten us since you're still alive I'll assume that it's not that powerful or it doesn't exist, after all why hide a super weapon when you can crush the enemy army?".

"The last general died from reinforcements that came here using unknown means and the Grievous is an expert manipulator and no one can even imagine what goes trough his head the attack on Glasgow is proof of that unless he was planning to invade us he knew what we were planning".

Figure2:"since there is no evidence of this super weapon you are to stay in the capital and that's final".

I wanted to argue but I simply decided against it I already had some ideas just Incase I knew that the capital has 0 AA guns and all of the Atlesian gunships were destroyed in the skirmishes retreat is the only option.

"Very well but if to save this army I'll need to retreat then I'll do so" and left not caring what they'd say to me after all even if they would be pissed with me they won't be able to hurt me as I'll save military equipment alongside some specialists, also depending on how the regime treats the population here Vale might enter the war.

 **Time skip**

While I did have to stay here I made sure that everyone knew that there might be a flying monster in the sky so that if they see it they retreat immediately and not play hero as the battle here is already lost.

The ships crew was ready to leave at a moments notice, and now all I had to do was wait.

After some time I saw something in the horizon it was big and it started increasing in size, after some time I understood what i saw and knew that it was a giant airship I quickly ordered the retreat of all forces.

When the ship was finally in the city limits all Allied forces were on ships escaping I made sure to take as many pictures as possible at the size difference between it and the capital, it was humongous it was easily 300 meters tall I could understand why it was called a super weapon.

 **Meanwhile**

 **Grievous POV**

Ironwood passed his first,second and third trial (commanding an army while in pain and knowing when you're beat and preparing for the worst) I'm not disappointed, from the amount of time the city was in constant battle everyone innocent already left the only person capable of surviving this war zone was a bandit so I gave the order to the system " **burn and kill** " at this hundreds of Vulture droids left the hangars and started bombarding the city, of course the MM already left by that point.

I was going to burn this city to show what happens to those who oppose the regime and are criminals.

Also the MM veterans have been given a white skull mask instead of the black one and have been turned into Summers personal force as they're numbers are relatively small compared to the entire MM corps.

The city was destroyed and no civilian life was lost I made an announcement without losing the moral high ground.

 **Meanwhile**

 **Normal POV**

Ozpin was once again meeting the councilmen of Vale discussing the recent defeat of Vacuo.

Ozpin:"we have to join the War or at least give limited support if Atlas falls the regime will control 75% of Remnant if that happens Grievous will attack Vale to 'unite all of humanity and Faunus under one banner' simply allowing Atlas to use our factories won't be enough our navy has to help them.

Councilman4: and what's going to be the justification of such a war Ozpin have you thought of that!?".

Ozpin:"in fact I did" at this he clicked something on his scroll and suddenly a hologram appeared it showed the capital of Vacuo… burning, a giant ship was in the sky and from out of it were going black dots that when zoomed in were so kind of gunships that were dropping bombs on the city below, Ozpin continued at this "we can claim that there were innocent people in the city and that the regime committed a war crime"

 **Author notes**

 **Didn't see that coming did you hahahaha :D.**

 **A story on how Ironwood got his robotics as well as the destruction of Vacuo's capital has happened will the world be fooled by Ozpin's lie or will they realize what he's done.**

 **What has Raven been up too till now.**

 **Also reminder there going to be a poll about Summers with name.**

 **Also if you like cool music alongside Star Wars battles then you can check out:**

 **Star Wars Separatist tribute-(soviet march)**

 **General Grievous the final solution**

 **Star Wars the clone wars-(Primo Victoria)**

 **I listen to them when I'm thinking of what happens next.**


	7. 3 remain and a smart Qrow

**More author notes**

 **The poll is on my profile.**

 **Yes there are going to be lightsabers**

 **Summer won't be as murderous as Vader but her mind is a bit broken she will definitely not hurt Ruby, you have to remember that Anakin didn't spend a day with his child before meeting as enemies so there wasn't such a strong connection while Summer did spend time with her daughter so no while Summer is broken she won't hurt Ruby or go on a murderous rampage, she will kill if ordered but she won't go out of her way to kill or make others suffer unless they wronged her or someone close to her.**

 **That's why she calls Grievous master even though he doesn't ask or order her too her mind is still in the process of rebuilding itself and is mostly on auto pilot, this was her first betrayal by her maybe best friend which left her in pain day and night without the ability to move.**

 **If Vale goes to war the hunters and huntresses will make a bigger difference if you forgot let me remind you of Mountain Glenn to put it simply Vale has massive amounts of VETERAN hunters that have a lot of experience in battling large hordes, and the B1 droids are simply weaker Grimm with guns that can be beaten by high amounts of grenades.**

 **Also Vale's hunters have a higher quality of standard then specialists, in the Vytal festival Vale was almost constantly winning and well like I said before about the failed expansion Vale's huntsmen are way stronger then Atlesian specialists.**

 **Also Vale is the biggest Nation in Remnant, it's in the middle and has a great climate so we won't be seeing small armies and there's way more huntsmen here then anywhere else because Atlas is so cold that most Grimm simply freeze to death and Vacuo is a desert shit hole.**

 **And there's more factories in it as it's quicker to transport from Vale to any of the other kingdoms then from like let's say Mistral to Atlas, so the main industrial power of Remnant is in Vale while Mistral became more industrial to create droids it's still has less factories.**

 **If it was a war then Vale would have the advantage of being able to field about 2 ships for every 1 ship of the regime, so even with Grievous's tactical mind it would be a close war that might go both ways.**

 **The only real opposition in ground battles would the MM show against them as the hunters are experts at dealing with Grimm hordes, also up until recently droids weren't tested against soldiers or hunters not counting bandits so their strength was unknown to the rest of the world as droids only ever killed in places with no human population not counting bandits or behind doors(inside of buildings), so hunters won't be going in blind unlike the rest the enemies strength is already documented and they know what to expect.**

 **Normal POV**

Councilman4:"While we won't declare war on Mistral we will give Atlas the permission to use Vale's factories to produce equipment, also we will sell Atlas a few ships in exchange for dust, no more no less".

Ozpin was relieved Atlas would get support it needed to if not win then not lose the war which would be disastrous.

 **Meanwhile**

 **Grievous POV**

As I was thinking of my next move Summer came up to me and bowed, after a few seconds I said what is it wondering why she would disturb me instead of sending a droid to inform me of a new situation.

Summer:"Master after news spread of the capitals destruction the occupied cities rose in rebellion".

My eyes if it were possible would have gone wide what "all of them?" I asked almost afraid of the answer.

Summer"most of them master".

This is really bad while I can order the MM to destroy the rebellion if word got out that the occupation is doing executions daily of suspects then it'll be considered a war crime on Remnant and Vale will gets its reason to attack to 'save innocent civilians' that are being executed by the evil MM.

This is really bad "Institute Marshal law the captains are given free reign on how to defeat the rebels in their assigned posts".

This was the best possible solution as local captains will know the locals better and know which tactics to use against them I just hoped that there won't be survivors of the fear tactic or I might have Remnants version America wanting my head.

 **Time skip**

 **Qrow POV**

I was sent by Ozpin to spy on the occupation of Vacuo and it wasn't terrible before but now I have a dozen tapes of MM soldiers executing rebel suspects every day they lose more and more favor of the public here.

 **Memory execution**

There was a stage on the main town plaza on it were lined 10 people each with blindfolds and dirty clothes some of them had bruises on their faces, they were all on their knees, behind them stood the intimidating MM in their full heavy armor as well as their black skulls and cloaks adding to their scary appearance they all held their heavy blaster pointed towards the back of the men's heads.

On the left stood a captain and he said "these rebels challenged the regimes rule may they burn in Hell" at this he gave the order and there was 10 shots and the bodies fell over, the crowd who was forced to watch this spectacle was stunned the regime was never this brutal before to anyone but bandits.

 **Memory end**

The cities are battle grounds and bodies are laying everywhere, if you're not an MM in a city that declared opened rebellion you were a target.

 **Memory battle**

The town of Aszur wasn't by any means big it boasted a population of about 2 000 people the buildings once were rich well as rich as you can be in a desert shit hole well it all ended when the mayor declared opened rebellion now the building had massive holes in them as well as bullet holes or in some cases scorched marks on them bodies that were either sliced or shot lay on the ground, depending on their deaths there was either little (bullet) or a lot (saber) of blood under them or around them.

Hundreds of people were dead already bodies both old and young laying on the ground as the MM got paranoid after losing men to suicide bombers one was really young while the other was old, because of them the soldiers shot at anything not garbed in their armor.

 **Memory end**

They are brutal to any captured infiltrator I even saw one get captured and then made a video of the way they tortured the poor kid.

 **Memory torture**

A kid maybe 17 years of age was siting on a chair in front of the table in a plain room that had only one window with bars and a door.

After a few minutes through the door entered a man dressed in MM armor he came over to the kid and started questioning him.

MM:"where is the real base?".

Kid:"on a desert" replied the kid full of snark in his voice.

This proved to be the wrong answer as the guard took the kids hair and then slammed his head into the table at full force, when he got his face up he had a big bruise on his face.

MM:"who are your collaborators".

Kid:"fuck you".

This proved again to be the worst answer as at this the guard punched him in the face knocking him over and landing him on the floor, then the guard came over and kicked him in the ribs, there was a crack and a scream, the guard was about to continue the torture when I jumped on him having seen enough I threw him on the other side of the room took the kid and used Aura blast to blast the wall open and escape.

As I was running I heard the soldier say "we have a runner requesting backup", I knew that I probably painted a target on myself but at least a saved a kid from a painful death, after all I saw them kill someone during their 'interrogations' and they wouldn't have gone easy on this kid they showed no mercy during their crackdowns on the population especially if it was in open rebellion.

 **Memory end**

So this was how I got stuck with a beaten up child running through the desert away from MM hands and hopefully we'll get to the border and into Vale so that they can do something about what's happening in Vacuo.

I understood finally where the MM got their fearful reputation when escaping through the desert I almost had heart attacks whenever I saw a skull, they're armor was made with the intention of making it look like an army of scarier creatures than Grimm will attack you if you step out of line.

There's a town a few miles from the border, sadly it's probably overrun by MM soldiers so we'll have to go around it if we don't want to be killed on sight before it was easy to infiltrate as I was able to move faster in my crow form.

me and the kid will have to keep walking if we want to get through the border in the next 2 days, where Grievous's influence will end and I'll be able to report to Ozpin without being tracked.

 **Meanwhile**

 **Grievous POV**

In front of me stood Summers Lieutenant Erwin Lemmor nicknamed the desert fox as he already crushed 2 rebelling towns, he's tall not as tall as Summer and has fair hair and a blue eye he has a scar on down his right eye and an eyepatch on it he's garbed with the typical MM armor with a red skull in his hand as he was saluting me.

"Are you sure of the information you've gained" I asked hoping that he was wrong or I misheard him somehow.

Erwin:"sadly no, I gave the witnesses a picture of your person of interest and they confirmed it was him, he also broke out a Rebel spy" his face was grim as he knew that desperate times called for desperate measures as he was first an officer of the droid army and then joined the MM.

"You are to find him at all cost" I said this would be problematic Ozpin can't get Vale to go to war, while I knew it would be hard I don't actually want a war with Vale, and even if the rebels push out the MM Vacuo is defeated there's no government and they could at best form tribes that would be always desperate for resources.

Erwin:"my lord we don't know where is he going" he said not even a bit distressed as he knew that I was fair and wouldn't punish someone for no reason.

"Where was he last sighted lieutenant" at this he pointed towards a town that was about 2 days from the Vale-Regime border I told him "the Invisible Hand shall make its way towards the city of Aszur and the veteran MM is to find him at all cost is that to be understood".

Erwin:"yes my lord" at this he turned around and left to tell his men their newest assignment.

The veteran MM were all stationed on the Invisible Hand, as this ship would only be used in huge scale battles.

The person of interest was of course Qrow as everybody knew how Raven looked liked so sending her would be stupidity, now the veterans are going to have orders to shoot at any flying birds in the area, Summer has been given a different assignment in Mistral she has a few hundred veteran MM with her so it shouldn't be a problem, also in case Qrow doesn't surrender I don't want summer turning on me.

 **Time skip**

The Invisible Hand was atop of the city of Aszur the cities residents were dead eliminated after the veteran MM with Vulture support joined the battle, it was mostly in ruins and there were bodies laying on top of each other, mainly rebel bodies as the MM lost most of its men to the suicide bombers at the begging.

The soldiers were patrolling everywhere dead bids lay everywhere too as their orders were to kill any flying black objects especially if they're crows.

 **Qrow POV**

Damm my bad luck semblance seems to got a upgrade after all I was worried about normal MM and here I see veteran MM and right above the destroyed city the giant ship I'm pretty sure Grievous is compensating for something with its size.

I took a drink from my flask I hoped that I got out of here alive otherwise another member of STRQ will be buried without the body under the tombstone, poor Summer wonder what finally got her, probably a lot of elder Grimm as her silver eyes have a cool down period and only elder Grimm are strong enough to kill her.

The kid left on to go his own way after heeling enough, he said he knew his way around and his town was probably already in open revolt, even if I wanted to I wouldn't be able to pass through the city as the soldiers have been shooting birds and well I don't want to test out if my crow form has Aura.

I won't be able to dangle so much blaster fire since there are hundreds of soldiers on the streets patrolling, hmm what to do…

I'll make a run for it in the night after all I'll be a black bird on a black sky they won't see me.

 **Time skip**

Well I'm stuck in a prison cell damm because of their masks I didn't realize that I was flying atop of Faunus MM basically they shot me down and now I'm stuck on the Invisible Hand as they call it I've been waiting here for hours, and they took all of my video tape alongside any photos of the atrocities, I am wondering though why haven't they killed me only took me in.

Suddenly the door opens and Grievous comes in… the TV doesn't do him justice he's big really big honestly I wouldn't want to fight him even if Ozpin asked me unless he were to give me some kind of super weapon.

He's probably a Faunus going by his eyes definitely a reptile kind, he was really intimidating I wonder how he lost most of his body or worse had it removed to replace it with what was dubbed as hunter killer cybernetics as those are so strong they can destroy Aura and only 2 known people have them.

Grievous:" **I hope mr Branwen that my men were courteous when they got you here, please did you really think that I wouldn't have Faunus MM guarding the night sky?** " damm his voice gave me chills like the voice of death, though I didn't say a word.

Grievous" **not speaking are we, well Erwin will make sure you'll sing for me, don't forget you can't outsmart the devil** " at this he left, and in came a MM soldier without his skull mask.

Erwin:"well then it's my job to get you to talk" at this he came over pulled my hair and banged it on the table, because of being shot earlier my Aura was at 80% but I withheld it from using itself so that I could have a trump card during my escape, it hurt like a bitch.

"Aren't you suppose to ask me questions, and when I don't answer them you'll beat me?" I asked still feeling a bit of a sting from that hit.

Erwin:"you wouldn't have talked so I decided to skip questioning today" at this he smiled an almost psychotic smile "I'll ask you questions tomorrow after you know what kind of pain I can and will do to you".

At this he started beating the shit out of me, thankfully I won't have scars after this as he simply used his fists and legs.

 **Time skip**

It was night while there may not be any windows I counted to a few thousand, then I let my Aura heal me back and I was fresh compared to being beaten the shit out of a second before it felt like I was a new man.

I then enchanted my body with my Aura and broke the chains on my arms, and then I broke down the door, the door fell over on a guard.

Then when I got out I saw a hallway with doors on all sides when I looked on the labels I couldn't help but grin there was the armory, I quickly entered and equipped the MM armor and helmet, and I took and hid my sword in the standard ammunition backpack and picked up a heavy sub machine gun, I looked like the first better MM nobody would recognize me.

After that I went around the ship until I found a room that had the label officers only, after listening in for any kind of sound I came inside, in it I found a computer terminal, and the information on it was good also I found the tapes and photos I took, then I went outside and turned into a crow and escaped.

I couldn't believe my luck the standard armor was so standard that nobody noticed anything amiss because there were no special markings nobody interacted with me as to not create a misunderstanding after all anyone could be under that mask.

Also I just outsmarted a devil huh.

 **Time skip**

 **Grievous POV**

After I burned down Shade academy to the ground and killed everyone inside I buried the relict chamber under tones of earth and sand have a nice 100 years looking for the chamber Salem or Cinder hahahahahahaha.

I was even more happy when I heard Qrow escaped with his weapon, I was very thankful that my mask covered my face and emotions as they would have noticed something was wrong.

When I got to the officers terminal though I wanted to curse it was different from what I left it after looking what files were downloaded by the last thing that was downloading things I screamed " **QROW!** " In front of me was evidence that Qrow escaped alongside his photos and he stole crucial information about the Invisible Hand damm him to hell.

" **Erwin** " I said as I entered the bridge, the officer immediately came over.

Erwin:yes my lord, do you require something from me?"

" **We're pulling out of Vacuo, it's already out of the war and Vale is about to declare war on us** " his eyes were wide at the news and he replied "sir yes sir".

As the commands were given to leave the now destroyed Vacuo, I started to think on my throne, I destroyed the CCT tower in Vacuo when Martial law was enacted to make sure that only the higher ups of the kingdoms would be able to access information on what's happening here, now all my efforts were for naught as information will spread far on what's happening here, I couldn't help but chuckle to myself Qrow Branwen you just outsmarted the devil.

 **Author notes**

 **Dun dun dun**

 **Vacuo has been burned to the ground only 3 nations on Remnant remain.**

 **In a bit most of Remnant will probably dislike Grievous, also the reason why Grievous won't support any faction in the white fang is because do you really think people will want to support the faction which is being supported by the man who literally just destroyed a kingdom.**


	8. End of the second war

**Author notes**

 **While Grievous did expect Qrow to escape he didn't except him to take as much as he did (photos and Invisible Hand V1 design) he expected him to take his gear and escape not to actually find those plans and photos.**

 **Also comparing Jedi to Hunters is unrealistic Jedi don't have a Invisible forcefield and on Geonosis arena they were on flat land surrounded by droids they practically fucked themselves from the start, one does not battle a superior in number army on flat terrain and surrounded.**

 **Also the weapon difference is too great you can't compare a sword to a grenade launcher, a good sword may be better against strong droids but when facing mass produced weak droids who's only plus is their cost and numbers a grenade is better.**

 **Also most Jedi at that point weren't veteran soldiers like they were after Geonosis.**

 **Also Vale may field many hunters because its main territory is walled of by mountains from the rest of the continent, while the Jedi are few in numbers.**

 **Time skip**

 **Normal POV**

Vale and Atlas were in uproar after witnessing the MM cruelty in Vacuo and many were shocked at the level of death and destruction many knew that what little of civilization was left would soon be exterminated by the Grimm who found what was basically a ocean sized pool of negativity, more and more hunters died everyday in Vacuo protecting civilians or they simply ran away.

Though there were some towns that didn't rebel, leaving them in a continued occupation where information was controlled so they didn't know what was happening outside of their living space, and when rebels tried to 'liberate' the citizens who were told that the attackers were bandits from recently destroyed by 'Grimm' towns.

These towns still had MM garrisons that were stationed there to 'protect' the people…

Vale finally and officially joined the war and tens of ships left Vale's docks to reinforce Atlases navy, which was starting to move closer and closer to surrounding Glasgow and trapping tens of thousands of droids alongside their veteran officers.

If they would be able to surround them they could negotiate with Mistral from a position of strength, while hundreds, thousands even weren't considered high casualties tens of thousands would be considered a disaster.

Raven Branwen was training with Ozpin her maiden powers all this time readying for what she thought would be the final battle.

The allies navies were skirmishing with Mistrals battling in both sea and air, everyone knew that if Mistral evacuates Glasgow then they've won the war as Mistral became a fortress during the war giant guns were on every beach and cliff near the oceans attacking the mainland would be nothing sort of a meat grinder.

Then there was a meeting of all allied top executives.

Ironwood:"I have a plan but you won't like it".

Ozpin:"And what's the plan any right now is better then none".

Ironwood:"qwertyuioplkjhgfdsazxcvbnm".

Ozpin:"Raven is this possible?".

Raven:"it's dangerous and stupid but it can work" at this she sighed and continued "but it's very risky…

Qrow:"I'll do it" he said before Raven could continue.

Ozpin:Are you sure this will be dangerous especially for you".

Qrow:"yet I'm the only possible candidate Tai is still weeping Summers death so he can't go, and Vernal is dead so neither can she go also they would have shot her without questions but me they'll want answers on how I got out of their prison cell.

Ozpin:"Very well you have my vote on the plan" his voice sounded tired.

Ironwood:"while I don't like using risky strategies it might be the strategy that'll give us victory" he sighed at this "I don't like the plan but I'll admit it might work so you have my vote too".

Ironwood:"I'll tag along on your adventure, I still have unfinished business with someone" at this his face was in a full scowl he was also gripping the table with his prosthetic arm, an arm that was now made from the best materials Atlas had to offer so that he could fight again in the field.

Raven:"won't you be commanding the fleet?" She asked while raising her eyebrow.

Ironwood:"I'm a General not a admiral it'll be left to the admirals on how to battle in the sea, also I'm the 'hero of Atlas' I saved tens of specialists as well as ranger lives and tons of knights when I directed the retreat at the Vacuo's capitals destruction, they gave me a little more freedom in leading, so I gave them the jobs anyway I want to kill Darth Risen".

Qrow:"who's Darth Risen?". He asked interested as he didn't hear anyone calling themselves by that name.

Ozpin:"Darth Risen is a mysterious figure that has been confirmed to have cybernetic limbs and also is responsible for eliminating many specialists on his own, also he or she has a nasty surprise of appearing out of nowhere ".

Ironwood:"that's why alongside Raven and me there will be a lot of specialists and hunters, they want that phantom dead" he was definitely unhappy with the decision if the frown on his face was anything to go by.

Raven:"don't you want Darth Risen dead?" She asked a little surprised at his negativity towards his own goal.

Ironwood:"Darth Risen is dangerous and only I ever survived the encounter, and there's a difference between risking your own live and sending people to their almost certain death" he sighed a sigh full of misery "and those idiots want them to try to assassinate Grievous of all people, even if the plan has a high chance of killing him if done correctly, the plan had a better chance of working without them".

Qrow:"so when will the battle begin?".

Ozpin:"when the fleet blocks Mistrals path into Atlas Grievous will have 1 month to prepare after that our infiltrators reported that the droids in Glasgow will run out of power to move, so we'll be preparing now for a land offensive that will be sent to get as much dust as possible".

Ironwood:"I take my leave as the General of Atlases forces I'll be needed to prepare a defense as well as a counter attack against the regimes forces which are led by the 'Red Baron' a droid officer who served under Grievous when the first droids step on the shores of Atlas".

 **Meanwhile**

 **Grievous POV**

The final weeks of the war are coming Jason got his orders to 'liberate' as much dust as he can from Atlas and then started to prepare for a full retreat of droid forces from Atlas.

The way he and his droids are going to disappear was a genius idea, even if I fail to win the battle the droids won't get captured by Atlas, I called it operation Poseidon's army.

In a few days I'll set out with the Invisible Hand V1 and the full armada of Mistrals navy which is about 58 ships as some we lost during small skirmishes and some were made.

My instincts are clawing at me I feel like I'm going towards a disaster, and while I don't doubt my own skill nor my navies strength i decided that I'll need to secure Summer's loyalty as in the final battle I can't have her decide to return to Vale for some reason.

That's why I was visiting with Summer the place where I was created.

The ruins of that town were just that ruins I came here every year since the 'incident' the leftovers from the building were nothing but their foundations and the bodies were buried long ago in the middle of the town in the place where my daughter killed 4 bandits without Aura, there stood a monument.

The monument was nothing extravagant only 1 giant stone with their names written on it, in every town looted by bandits stood a monument like this to remind people of what the old council allowed to happen and did nothing to stop it not even pretend.

Summer stood by me as I stood in front of the rock looking down through the names of the innocent people who lost their lives for simply being at the wrong place at the wrong time.

I wondered if Summer recognized this place after all she's been here before on that visit.

Summer:"Master why are we here?" she asked her voice modulator not showing her confusion, she looked towards me and became still.

This was the first time she saw water… tears coming out of my eyes, even though this body didn't allow me to express emotions not even it could stop my tears at looking at this grave stone, the place where my daughter lay.

"Tell me Summer do you know how I came to be?" I asked wondering if my hints up till now gave her an idea "or maybe how was I created?".

Summer:"your hatred of the bandits finally makes sense, are you a survivor?" she asked even through her voice modifier I could hear her sadness over what Raven had done.

"No here is the place where he died and where General Grievous was created, I… he had to… see his own daughter be pierced through the heart as she stood atop of dead bandits".

Summer:I'm guessing the killer didn't survive" she said very certain of her answer she personally knew of my monstrous strength after my training of her.

"Oh she survived and ran like the coward she is, her names is… Raven Branwen" I said looking to Summer.

Summer:"then your hatred for her is justified before I just thought you had a bad grudge or simply took your job very seriously" after a pause she said "now I see that Raven created you, digging her own grave in the process".

"You know you and me aren't so different" I said my voice almost melancholy "we both became more machines than humans because of Raven Branwen and we both lost our daughters by her hands".

Summer:"but my daughter is still alive" she said a little too quickly.

"Well will you be able to face her after everything that happened will she even recognize you… maybe Raven brainwashed her to no longer see you as her mother you have to remember that at that young age Ruby will be easily to trust words spoken from that snakes mouth and she's young really young from what I've seen, it'll be a miracle for her to remember you" I said knowing that should something happen now then Summer would stand by my side and not leave me.

Damm tears even though I came here a few times already in the last years I still couldn't get used to them and yet I still couldn't stop them from coming out as I looked onto the monument I always wondered what would have they thought of the new Mistral I created, would they be proud or horrified… I will never know the answer the only thing I could do was move forward hoping for a better future.

As we turned away from the grave site and started walking away I told her.

"Summer the last Branwen camp has been found" I said knowing that her eyes probably widened behind her mask, after all they were elusive only after years of searching had I finally found them hidden inside of a forest that had Grimm surrounding it a perfect hiding spot if you knew how to avoid them.

"You will be tasked with eliminating them, while I will finish this war" I didn't need the satisfaction of killing them I only wanted Raven dead and she was being probably trained by Ozpin, I knew the maidens power was powerful if used correctly, still I wanted to test myself against it.

Also no matter how powerful the maidens power is it won't be able to reach me in my flying fortress surrounded by Vulture droids, not even the most powerful storm can take it down.

The reason why I'm leaving Summer behind is so that Incase anything happens to me she'll go to my rescue, if by some miracle I need saving she won't be captured alongside me, while she is strong anything that can beat me can kill her, even though she became stronger she still is adjusting her fighting style to her new body and weapon, she is a fast Lerner but she isn't sadly a Mary Sue.

 **Time skip**

The place where the both fleets would clash while not shallow water wasn't deep with icebergs sticking out from the water like ice hills, the hills were stationary so there wasn't a worry that While the battle raged that the icebergs would crash into ships.

I made sure to replace all humans and commando droids with B1 droids, if this ship is to go down I won't be losing elite troops here and if everything goes according to plan then the B1 can easily do what the crew could, the same could be said for the other ships unless I knew victory was assured and my gut assured me it was not I didn't want to lose human personnel as they're harder to replace than a B1.

The hover tanks were already completed so they were going to help guard the shores of Mistral as this is probably going to be the last battle of the war, even if I were to lose this battle and not be able to run Summer can take my place as the council has been told what happened to her and she has their full sympathy, as well as the fact that she's loyal to Mistral and not to any other kingdom.

The enemy fleet was already in view its ships guns pointed towards mine, i was wondering when the cannons would start to roar when…

B1 number 1:"boss we have a situation patrols have captured a man in the reactor room he had explosives with him he was dressed in veteran MM armor but the droids knew that there wasn't any organic personnel on board" the droid was a new model with better design and software I was honestly preparing to be sassed by a droid for some time now, I still remembered the droids from the clone wars.

Well that mean that it was definitely Qrow that sneaky bird, his plan would have worked if it wasn't for the fact that no more 'organic' personnel was on board.

And I knew he took the Invisible Hand V1 plans so I knew he knew about the reactor which was basically a machine that used a lot of gravity dust to keep the ship from falling to the ocean, he probably thinks it's what's powering the engines behind the ship.

When the imagine on screen uploaded something was wrong with it the droids looked a little less… advanced… "reboot that camera" I nearly shouted, after the 3s reboot the image changed now there were the new B1 models laying on the ground destroyed and where Qrow was a black and red portal was closing… so that was their plan to have Qrow and Raven sneak up blow up my reactor and crush the ships under me.

"I want the patrols to move towards the reactor room all of them I also want the remaining deactivated droids to be online again and move them towards the surrounding area of the reactor room, I'll have further orders there" I then picked up a phone that was specially made to attach to my arm so that I could give orders without screaming over the entire battlefield.

As I was walking towards the reactor room I found myself passing by a room filled with broken droids, I was surprised because that meant the enemy was already here, when I got inside and stood in the middle I heard a click and a slam, I turned around and jumped to the right dodging the spray of gunfire that flew passed me, the door was now closed too, and I was surrounded by what appears to be Atlas specialists, the reason I think that is because none of their weapons transformed into anything else.

A man charged at me with a giant two handed sword that was in a position that said 'I want you to cut you in half' I held at my two swords and stopped him before he could hit me still, I normally walk around with only 2 arms so they probably don't know I have 4 actually, i then heard footsteps behind me running at me, I quickly had my 2 arms turn into 4, then I took the rest of the swords and blocked the attack from behind me.

So now I was in a shitty position, I tried to tell the B1 to send over reinforcements when the same person who shot before took out the phone on my arm, okay the shitty situation just turned even worse, wait aren't there 4 member teams… I quickly jumped out of the way as a sniper shot hit the air where I stood before, okay 2 shooters one medium to short range the other long to medium range and 2 short range, okay its go time.

I then said to them when they were looking at me " **by challenging me you have made a grievous mistake** " at this I charged at the sniper, no one was in my way as everyone was surprised at my maximum speed, how that one guy said 'only young men fight at full strength' so I never use it unless needed after all its good to surprise your enemies with sudden increases.

They were too slow to get to him as I cut his rifle in half and then started slashing him with both of my arms the two others were making massive circles like the original Grievous did and protected my body from gunfire from the assault rifle, as the other two charged at me.

Well they were too late when they got to me as the snipers Aura was no more as there were cuts all over his body, before the brutes behind me could attack me I took the mans neck into my claw and turned around, they stopped for a second and that was what I needed I quickly threw the probably dead body towards them, it being of course the body of their friend they quickly caught it and placed it on the ground, that was all I needed as I jumped over them and ran towards the other shooter.

He clearly wasn't expecting me from the flinch he immediately started firing at me I began cutting bullets in half as they flew at me, after running to the other side of the room I tried to throw him on the ground with 2 slashes from by both right hands, instead he dodged them to the right making so that when my flank was open to him, sadly for him it seems that he ran out of ammunition, he quickly dropped the gun and took out a combat knife.

I wondered what it was supposed to do against my armor but then again desperate times call for desperate measures, I then unleashed what I called the grievous assault basically I started swishing my arms in circles using the ultimate technique against this man, he tried to parry my blows and what surprised me was that he was able to dodge and parry or deflect a few of them before the assault started making hits, after 2s he was on the ground bleeding.

I stood atop of him this was by far the fastest man that I have seen in Remnant well not as fast as Summer or Ozpin but still fast, I was contemplating letting him live or giving him a deal to join me, as I was thinking suddenly something almost hit me in the eye it was a knife, I was pissed this showed me he still wanted to resist me even after getting beaten.

The man didn't get up he simply lay there his arms on the ground a smirk on his face as he closed his eyes, I then jumped on him and started cutting his body up I was angry at him.

I took his body by the neck and threw him behind me straight at the two brutes stopping them in their charge at me, I then lashed out and used the ultimate assault on them, after a few seconds both of them fell, even if one managed to land a hit on me, though it didn't pierce my armor.

This was bad they were prepared for me they knew I was coming, there is one choice left they want this ship to go down into the ocean so badly that they sent more than Qrow and Raven, I took out my spare phone and called the command bridge, I was about to give my orders when I noticed there wasn't the usual 'what are our orders sir' meaning they overran the place.

I quickly went there moving by the patrols of Atlesian specialists and sometimes Valean Hunters, I went by a lot of destroyed B1 droids though I did see a few dead hostiles laying by them their bodies a little bit burned.

When I got to the command bridge and entered it I saw red there stood Raven and Ironwood, before anyone of them could react to my appearance I charged all swords above me as I prepared for my newest victims.

Ironwood jumped in front of Raven as he shielded her with his new… arm?

When the swords and arm connected there was a second of silence then his aura broke and he was thrown across the room, still the strength of his arm was impressive it wasn't broken after all, I immediately noticed that Raven katana was remade with better materials, probably the same as Ironwoods arm to spite me.

I clashed with her and I knew she was specifically training herself to counter me as she didn't try to block my hits only deflect them and dodge them she knew she wouldn't be able to match my monstrous strength head on, I continued my unrelenting assault so that she wouldn't be able to use the maidens powers, I knew they would probably take a lot of concentration to use and I wasn't about to give her time to use them, I used every available way of attack ranging from kicking her to throwing chairs and slashing.

She finally made a mistake she overextended herself and I was going to capitalize on it I was about to slash my sword at her wrist when I was blocked by a… cane!?

I was thrown away by the surprise there before me stood Ozpin in front of Raven, this is horse crap and then Raven eyes started to glow as she started using her maiden powers, this was bad her weapon started glowing with electricity, my eyes would have widened if they could, okay I'm right now facing maiden Raven and Ozpin by myself… fuck this shit I'm out.

I turned around and started running then remembering that I still had something to do I turned yet again and faced them they were in between me and the damm self destruct button… shit I know fate is an asshole but come on.

When I charged them I saw that my earlier maneuver surprised them as they probably weren't expecting me to run away and then come back the next second, still raven unleashed some kind of energy from her sword, i immediately tried to block it with one of my own swords, the energy was stopped but my sword burst into pieces… you've got to be kidding me.

While Raven prepared another shot Ozpin tried to duel me with his cane, thankfully even if Ozpin was unnaturally strong because his cane was a blunt weapon small one at that it was mostly used to hit weak points, also I could feel it hitting my armor but i didn't feel pain so the 10 hits Ozpin placed on me in a second were practically useless but still he is so damm fast I literally see his after images, thankfully his attacks weren't enough to hurt me, I didn't even try to attack him after all I don't know what his energy shield is, it can be a semblance or magic, and I'm not going to try to find out myself, though I did block and deflect any hits aimed at me.

I couldn't get through Ozpin without fighting him so I chose the next best option taunting "I know about the silver eyed warriors Ozpin, I know about little Ruby", man it felt dirty saying it still it gave me the moment to jump over him as he was surprised at my knowledge making his assault stop for a second.

When Raven shot another attack I sacrificed a second blade and then jumped over her surprising her, I then pressed the button and ripped it out so that they wouldn't be able to cancel it, and then I ran as fast as possible towards the window, while the speakers were screaming "the self destruct will begin in 20 seconds I looked back to see Ironwood waking up and Qrow coming into the room through the door, I couldn't help myself, and I started laughing "hahahahahaha I win Ozpin hahahaha".

I quickly ran and jumped of the ship as it started to fall towards the enemy fleet while it wouldn't destroy it is most certainly will damage it.

As I fell I landed in a snowy hill, as I got up I started to marvel at the Invisible Hand as it was about to plummet into the alliance fleet, I continued to laugh and then chuckle to myself as the ship exploded destroying 3 enemy vessels, as I was watching the spectacle before me I heard the sound of engines, when I looked back I saw 3 old Mistralian bullheads landing veteran Mistralian Marines poured out of them and Summer came before me she bowed and said…

Summer:"my lord the last camp has been slaughtered, there are no survivors".

"Come with me darth Risen, we have much to do".

Like ask the R&D guys to make me lightsabers I need something to block that lighting… now that I think about it why didn't I think about it before… damm.

 **Meanwhile**

 **Raven POV**

Grievous… that vile monster outsmarted us again, there were more than a 100 hunters and specialists on that ship, and now none of them no longer breathes I could only escape with Qrow,Ozpin and Ironwood as nobody was near enough of us and if the portal would have been open for a second longer the explosion would have went through it and the main battle ship would have been destroyed from the inside alongside the other 3 unlucky ships that were too close.

Ozpin was shocked by something as he called Tai and told him to pack his kids as he was in danger, I wondered what did Grievous say as I was concentrating so hard on the energy attack I didn't hear what he said, when I asked him the answer shocked me too.

Ozpin:"he knows about the silver eyed warriors and about Ruby, she's in danger and will be brought to beacon as it seems that he isn't powerful enough to beat me and his super weapon was just destroyed, and any of his men will be beaten by the hunters stationed near Beacon".

Anyway I knew that this wouldn't be the final battle as more than a 100 hunter level soldiers died and we couldn't simply say that the enemy outsmarted us beyond imagination, the only thing we would do is destroy the aura of invincibility that hunters have as people would see that the Mistralian Amy might succeed where hunters didn't in defeating the Grimm.

 **Time skip**

 **Ironwood POV**

Both the council of Vale and Atlas want us to attack mainland Mistral which is idiocy but… politics that cursed thing we can't simply say that 100 hunters and specialists and 3 ships alongside its crew sunk with only taking down the Invisible Hand, they needed something better and now I was overseeing a massive invasion force more than 100 warships alone with even more landing craft filed with specialists,hunters and knights in a few minutes they would be landing on a 100m beach that is a few kilometers long, fortifications and droids stood on the other side with artillery and AA guns behind them.

This would be a meat and metal grinder, the enemy has been fortifying their positions for months now, thousands of Atleasian droids and hundreds of allied soldiers will battle this day and I just hope that this will be the final fight as Grimm have been increasing in numbers thanks to the negativity.

The R&D has made a new weapon they called it the Atleasian Hussar, it will be used in this battle.

 **Alexander POV**

Today we would be landing on the shores of Mistral, there were hundreds of little carriers filled with droids and soldiers alike, as I stood in what was basically a metal coffin, as our ships were nearing the regime shores, dry ice was thrown into the water to create cover for us to use by making a thick fog appear, it was to decrease the efficiency of enemy bombardment artillery.

As we were waiting there was a roar of cannons and something exploded in front of our ship, when I looked out of our metal box I saw that a different transport was in flames and the droids on it were laying destroyed some even in water.

I was thankful that the shell missed our ship as I didn't want to know what it would feel like to be blown to pieces.

After some time of sitting and nearly pissing ourselves our ship stopped it stopped on solid ground and then the doors fell over and we charged forward, thankfully the fog continued onto the beach though it was easier to see trough so we still had a little bit of protection on us, though immediately after we landed laser bolts started hitting where we were, as we charged forward I saw droids falling over pieces of their bodies laying by them, I saw soldiers fall as well some were lucky and died from enemy fire and not artillery that continued raining death on us, even though we were in hell we continued to attack.

The newest weapons we had the Hussars proved to be effective against enemy bunkers as they had rocket launcher installed on them, they were unimaginable 4m tall weapons of war, a mini gun and a flamethrower strapped to their hands and rocket launchers on their backs allowing them to deal out massive amounts of damage in a short time.

The battleships of the fleet gave us covering fire as we advanced but still some shots didn't hit the enemy entrenchments and those droids that's ere destroyed were quickly replaced.

As time went on more and more droids were being destroyed and still more came to take their place, suddenly a hussar fell over a massive hole where the pilot was supposed to be when we looked there was a weird thing it looked like someone glued a tower to a half circle creating a mobile tower still there were more of them and they started a fire fight with the hussars.

As time went more and more hussars fell on the beach destroyed and many of the mobile towers burst into flames, bodies lay everywhere on both sides droids and human there wasn't a lot of blood but it still was a costly battle, we used the fallen hussars as cover while exchanging fire with the enemy.

As the battle progressed more landing craft landed and gave us reinforcements still after some time our morale was almost broken when we saw that B2 and commando droids were entering the battle and what was worse was that even the enemies Marines came with them, what was going on before their appearance was nothing compared to this onslaught instead of sitting in their fortifications they charged at us, while we were able to kill some of them they closed the distance quickly forcing us into a melee.

The melee was brutal you could hear the sound of flesh being cut by MM sabers and hear bayonets hitting armor, actual blood was shed as before any wounds were sealed by the high temperature of the laser bolts, but now no such luck some men even started to run away as there was a difference between exchanging fire with a droid and fighting the men with skull mask in close combat who used brutal techniques to cause as much pain as possible, though the hunters were able to take a few of them down.

After some time we were given the order to surrender as the main army was ordered to retreat as we haven't been able to secure the beach for more reinforcements, some of us hoped that Ironwood would save us but in the end when all of the fog cleared the fleet was gone, we threw our weapons on the ground and raised our hands in the air in the universal sign of surrender.

I must say I was surprised when instead of being thrown into a cold stone cell with a man to meter ratio of 1:1 we were given wooden rooms with mattresses and when it came to food we were given military rations which was… nice I guess everyone was expecting to be given stale or rotting bread and not clean water, well to say we were nicely surprised was an understatement.

Honestly after what they did in Vacuo this was a surprise that they were treating us with human decency, I would have asked the guard about it if he wasn't a B2 droid.

 **Grievous POV**

Finally those fools want peace I honestly wonder what goes through their minds sometimes… I mean why would you try to storm a heavily defended beach… sure the Americans were able to do it but if you noticed what kind of preparations they did for D-Day you would be surprised and they did none of that and I had a general there Erwin Lemmor if I remember correctly.

Still the peace talks will finally begin and me being basically the leader of the regime I was able to pick council members that are pro-peace as there are some that want to continue the war seeing the gains we made in the dammed conflict.

Still I just hope the 'Allies' won't send a Schnee or someone who's a idiot, I really have better things to do instead of fighting this pointless war.

 **Author notes**

 **I reread this I think 5 times now and each time cut out and added some things… I simply wasn't satisfied with the results before honestly I thought of so many scenarios and different types of endings of the second Great War.**

 **Pole results: Darth Risen**

 **Yep Summers name will be Risen so I'll just go back and correct the chapters before this.**

 **So just like always review.**


	9. Ruthless and Strategic

**More author notes**

' **Poseidon's army' does involve Jason the 'Red Baron', if I'm honest in the first 'rewrite' I decided against showing what happened and how a surrounded army escaped, just remember that it exists it will play a vital role in the future even if it'll be considered outdated by the new 'modern standards'.**

 **Yes Jason is the Red Baron I won't make a side story on how he got it but ill drop some hints, I wonder who will guess first also no he didn't defile his enemies corpses or bath in blood, he might be a little edgy but not that edgy.**

 **Poseidon=god of the sea ;)**

 **My life is doing good thanks I simply had a lot of school and stuff so I didn't have a lot of time write and the last chapter was about 6k words, also nobody pesters me about making more chapters I simply wasn't happy with the quality before the rewrites, I like to read my own fanfics… damm I sound very narcissistic now.**

 **Well there will be a reclamation campaign though it won't be as effective as for example in Vacuo or Vale because Mistral is mostly mountainous and a lot of caves, though Grievous already has a plan on how to make sure that people can walk around the countryside without fear of Grimm, it'll be explained in this chapter.**

 **Story start**

 **Grievous POV**

The peace talks finally ended and I have to say to call that 'conference' a shit storm was generous honestly if it wasn't for the fact that I was there and stood in a corner for a few hours creepily staring at them they would have been killing each other after the first 10 minuets, didn't mean I wasn't bored though even if I couldn't feel tiredness in the sense that my 'body' gets tired it was boring looking at old men playing a game of diplomacy.

I finally understood what Bismarck (German chancellor) meant about the art of diplomacy of saying a lot of words and saying nothing at all, honestly listening to the, was listening to a group of people with the challenge to replace one one with as many as they can.

But finally they were able to come to an agreement Vacuo was divided into 3 pieces that weren't equal in size or development, they got the more destroyed east to share while the regime got the west with the fire dust mines while in the east there were other types of mines.

Because there wasn't anything in Remnant like free speech (in America there are shows that frequently shit talk Trump you know the president) here information was controlled by the CCT towers so officially it was a draw to make everyone happy in Mistral(we protected ourselves) and Vale and Atlas(we were able to defeat the Mistralian war machine), everyone is happy yay.

Still it's good that I hid the official records of droid casualties there were a few thousand droids on the Flying Fortress and a 100 hunters were able to wipe most of them out in a few minutes, that's not even counting what type of monsters those hussars were they destroyed a AAT per destroyed Hussar… that's of course when the AATs had the high ground and prepared defended advantages as well as numbers… yep those things were god damm monsters thankfully my spy network was able to spread misinformation about the number of destroyed AATs, of course that's not counting infantry casualties from the Hussars which are about 10% considering the soldier to Hussar ratio Atlas had… that was worrying to say the least.

People believed that the war was coming to an end because Mistral was gracious enough to accept peace talks while in reality it was because we wouldn't be able to continue losing 20 droids per enemy, while the veteran MM had a high K/D they still were very few in number compared to droids.

So precisely one year after the end of the second Great war the treaty was singed marking its end of that dammed conflict, still there would be a conference to update the what's not allowed in war treaty… Jason was a sneaky little prick… such cunning and audacity is impressive, just what I want from my men, I'll get him a medal for ingenuity.

From a insiders perspective it might look like all I did was destabilize the peace and weakened Remnant as of thousands died in the conflict, still there was a difference between me an Ozpin I planned for the future while he reacted always on the defense never planning further than a year, while for now the kingdoms will be weaker in the long run many more people will join the armed forces because of this should Cinder's plan continue in the future she won't be facing a Vale that grew 'weaker' from the absence of war, but now now there will most likely be a full garrison in the capital to support hunters in the defense, and of course that's not counting the fact that the White fangs grunts won't be nearly as effective as before in carrying out heists and terrorist attacks.

I don't remember who said it but sometimes to do some good in this world you have to be the bad guy.

The white fang was becoming more and more militant but still it was a very small percentage of them and they haven't to my knowledge committed any big terror attacks at most they protected protesters in Atlas.

Still they are supposed to change leadership when Blake's 12 which means that there's still a few years before they become terrorists… still there's nothing to worry about right now they're just a small percentage of their organization right now too small to invoke a change of leadership.

If they even try to threaten my citizens I'll show them why it's bad for their health if even one attack kills innocent civilians ill simply invade Menagerie and execute anyone associated with them, and of course my beautiful propaganda machine known as the media will blow the terrorist attack out of proportions and make them seem more savage then they really were, why it might be a bit evil if I have to make up a thousand deaths to save a hundred I'll do it.

As I was thinking and looking over battle reports something hit me…

Erwin lemmor = Erwin Rommel

I simply stared and couldn't help but ask the universe "really" they even have the same nickname the 'desert fox' honestly I didn't even have words for this, and how have I not even noticed this before…

One of The few things that surprised me was that the CCT system was still running but then I was told in confidence by the Atlesian diplomat that Atlas to spite Vacuo after the Great War made their tower defective just like I said a desert shit hole where even their allies backstabbed them.

And mentioning backstabbing while officially the Schnee got away with this war it made him a lot of enemies, while his families power in Atlas is too stable to push them into ruin with the actions of one of their relatives, it still was shaken and because a lot of businessmen's sons join the military as specialists so that after they become heads of their corporation to have a good PR and to not be as reliant on guards.

Because of this I probably made myself an enemy of half of Atlases upper class still didn't change who started the war so a ex friend of Alexander's gave a hint to where he was hiding, and well I do have my reasons to why he's still alive.

When the magma guards were complete I immediately made two new 'models' for them basically the original droid desert ranger, they were going to be given to the Vacuo regime, the magma knights would have a black cape and black plating so that they look less robotic, the rangers still would look robotic to give them a more badass look, the magma guards still existed though they had no capes and wielded a greater assortment of weaponry compared to their counterparts Star Wars counter parts.

While originally I wanted them to guard me, I saw that I need more types of droids I've already gave all of my ideas to the scientists and said "make this" they originally were surprised at the sheer amount of papers I gave them… while these guys weren't good at making up ideas they were very good at making ideas come to life which was the reason for Mistrals military advancement, in Atlas for example they made a few things and then were stuck wondering what to do next.

The reason why I did this was because I still wanted my own magma guards (super badass war droids) while giving a droid to the little regime, a droid that could walk in sand meaning that they wouldn't have the need for a organic military, since they had a more advanced version of the learning system I wanted to see if they could fight battles without leadership, the main flaw in a army was its dependence on it, while having a centralized command was good if the enemy were able to kill it or destroy communications the armies morale would plummet or they would be annihilated, since no orders would be given.

Though the Nazi army found a great alternative mostly Rommel though "in the absence of orders go find something and kill it" a great quote from a great general… even if his countries ideology was shitty and racist at the time.

Some people noticed the new addition and many were a little spooked by them as they were taller than most droids and looked buffer marking themselves as dangerous machines.

They(Magma knights) of course were only used to guard me and my secret fortress in the mountains, while the ranger droids were being used as a police enforcement squad in Vacuo and were cleaning up any Grimm that came too close to the cities, and Magma guards were used as special elimination squads that were part of the military.

Sadly they're not what you can consider hunter killers as the only titanium mine in Remnant was in… Atlas meaning that the resources weren't being sold by fair prices to me, still I was able to get enough to afford to make some of the 'magma knights' made of titanium, Summers body at least the robotic parts were made of titanium which allowed her to go head to head with specialists teams… now that I think about it Ironwoods arm had to be made out of Titanium to survive a full on attack from me.

But right now I had more pressing matters while the negative emotions were probably at a all time law in Mistral especially as half of the world was celebrating the end of the war, somehow more Grimm were appearing in the wild lands of Mistral meaning they were getting made there and when a group of droids went there they were quickly overwhelmed by the Grimm numbers, which was confusing to me at first before they ignored droids as they didn't have a soul to destroy or attacked them, but then i understood it they were getting something outside to influence them… Salem that bitch.

Well just like the old saying goes no rest for the wicked… and since I am mostly machine I thankfully don't tire easily… though now that I think about it Summer doesn't have anything to do right now and I do have some important business to conclude… and I can't give her time to think… well she can take care of this, this might even boost her reputation so that instead of a specter of death she'll be the hero who protected Mistral from a huge Grimm incursion.

I opened my persona scroll and called my spymaster "Jack do you have the information I needed as well as the location of the people I gave you" I knew he had all the information needed and he did have years to find them.

Jack:"yea boss I found most of them but still some remain illusive or your plans aren't possible to enact right now" answered his voice over the phone.

"Good, good get the chosen men ready for the mission" my voice was sinister as I said this some people simply needed to disappear, and I need to inform Summer of her new assignment.

 **Time skip**

 **Captain Lee POV**

It was a nice day in the frontier town of Pekin… still it was too peaceful because of which I was restless I served in the Vacuo campaign and even fought in the battle of Wir, I was officially a veteran MM though I didn't have my aura unlocked, I was given command of a company of soldiers who I immediately noticed had the standard black skulls meaning they were fresh meat and most likely weren't experienced in battle, while training was good even life saving it didn't change the fact that a battle field was hell on Remnant.

I immediately started giving them harsher training regimes as I knew something was up they don't place veterans like me in some random town as we were not 'expendable' since there was a few thousand of us still alive the battles taking a huge toll of live on the original corps, my suspicions were further increased when we were given tasks to escort what I assume are thousands of droids maybe even more to this town, it made me uneasy something was going to go down something big and bad…

Suddenly I heard the alarm I quickly got up and sprinted to the walls, I got up the ladder and looked over…

The town of Pekin wasn't big it was mainly a mining town with the standard walls and gun placement as well as a few AA guns, the population was small a hundred maybe but because of its placement it was easy to defend as there was only one way to charge at the walls since they connected from one side to the other of the mountain range making it itself a indestructible natural barrier.

There was a great field 500 meters in between the walls and the closest trees and on that field were thousands if not tens of thousand of Grimm.

"Fire" I yelled to those fools who until now were standing looking with disbelief on what was happening in front of them, the division was small 250 strong including me though thankfully the droids got here on time so now they were bolstering our numbers to thousands, the droids manning the bigger guns quickly targeted the spearhead of the formation a pack of Goliaths that by the increased platting I guessed were elder Grimm, the droids and my men started unloading their blasters on the charging black tsunami not even bothering to aim only to shoot as fast a possible as the Grimm were so numerous it didn't matter where you shot you would always hit one.

The Goliaths were powerful they took salvos of guns that would leave most hunters smears on the floor, still their armor was becoming smaller and smaller as their charge began to dwindle, the amount of B1 and B2 battle droids shooting among my men made a massive halt to the Grimm horde as they were swallowed by our red blaster bolts.

Just as everything was about to become a routine everything changed my instincts flared and I screamed "get on the floor" as soon as I did there was a screech the damm gryphons and nevermors appeared out of nowhere…

The nevermores unleashed a massive barrage of their feathers from their wings destroying hundreds maybe thousands of droids, and the gryphons threw themselves into the remaining droids that guarded the wall, most of them were killed before they could even land by the AA guns but some did destroying tens of droids leaving even more holes in the defenses on the walls.

I almost yelled out in pain as I felt pain in my abdomen and right knee, still I got up even though my armor was pierced in some spots… I could even feel the blood coming out of some of the Grimm feather that were in my abdomen.

The tide of Grimm that once stopped now once again began their advance my remaining men didn't get up as they were either dead or afraid… the veterans would have been already up by now… these men were weak.

 **Private Ray**

I was afraid I heard the screams of my comrades dying by me some getting painless deaths(to the head) or being pierced in the most unfortunate of places, I couldn't get up I was afraid that if I did I would get hit.

Then I saw the captain stand up… I could believe it he had Grimm feathers stuck in his armor some even pierced it as I saw blood coming out… he didn't show any signs of pain he then took aim and fired… the blaster bolt flew true like a message from god it pierced the eye of a Goliath making it lose its momentum and fall over crushing the Grimm in front of it and blocking the path for the ones behind it.

We could still win this!

I quickly got up as well as my comrades did as the captain started yelling…

Captain:"get your asses up here anyone who lays down is wishing for the death of their comrades!".

Captain:"will you allow some mindless Grimm beat you, will you stain the armor you wear with dishonor, will you allow countless innocents to die behind us simply because you were afraid!".

Captain:"it's time for boys like you to realize the Mistralian Marines are soldiers who accept death, we do not fear Grimm they fear us!".

Me and more soldiers got up and started shooting ashamed probably like me that a man who was pierced in multiple places was stronger and braver than we were…

 **Time skip**

The battle was won if you could call the Grimm casualties were unknown after all how can you count the dead if there are no bodies left after them with us losing 78 men and 4,285 droids… we also lost the captain after the battle he simply fell over dead, the doctor said that it was a mixture of blood loss,pain and tiredness that finally got him, we got the news that we were getting reinforcements supposedly if rumors are to be believed we'll get to see Darth Risen up close…

 **Woot woot woot woot woot woot…**

A bullhead landed I immediately recognized the emblem on the ship it was a red skull meaning that it was a veteran MM transport… "attention" i yelled out immediately everyone got into formation, as we waited for the ship to land I wondered what kind of people will the veterans be while Lee was nice there was this feeling that something was off about him… like he wasn't really there.

When the door opened and the men came out they were… different they stood differently and it was a little harder to breath as they gave out a terrifying aura I knew these men wouldn't hesitate to kill, then it came out…

A terrifying figure came out two meters tall clad in black armor, a deathly black skull on its head with white lenses that looked like they could see into my soul.

While the veterans made it a little harder to breath there wasn't a comparison it was ten times more scary as the figure walked by it stopped and looked at me while I was 1.85 meters tall which allowed me to tower most people, honestly this was the first time I was dwarfed by a such an intimidating figure, I tried not to show fear hoping it would look me over and continue walking, still I felt sweat going down my brow… if someone were to tell me that elder Grimm run away from it I would believe them, this person could only be Darth Risen, the right hand of General Grievous.

Darth Risen:"I can see your fear" after a pause she continued "why do you fear me?".

Jeez I don't know maybe because you're bigger scarier and look like the personification of death itself, still I didn't say that out loud I really wanted to avoid antagonizing the Darth Risen the monster in a human body that can kill teams of hunter strength opponents on her own with no support…

"This is the first time I'm seeing you" after all while a lot of people knew who it was we never got a picture "I'm simply overwhelmed a little" I said hoping it would move on.

Darth Risen:"you have no need to fear me soldier" at this she turned and continued her walk "you are not on my kill list".

When she left along side her men I fell to the ground and let out a breath I didn't know I was holding, I was sweaty and my heart rate was a bit fast… damm that person was scary.

 **Time skip**

 **Normal POV**

The Winchester were an old family they had a mansion and were known for having capable huntsmen in their family that could kill Goliaths on their own, this night would have been like any other were it not for one single fact 2 bullheads with Atleasian markings landed outside of the villa which was far away from the city, Atleasian troopers came out and immediately descended on the old building.

There were of course guards but they didn't have their Aura unlocked which resulted in them being quickly gunned down, the family quickly was awoken with gunfire, while Cardin the child of the family hid under his bed his father came out came out to the hallway only to be fired upon by the seemingly rogue personnel.

While he was able to knock them out without his weapons he lost a lot of aura under the constant bullet fire, as soon as he was able too sadly for him more men appeared, after that his Aura broke… he fell over many bullet wounds in different parts of his bodies, after that they executed his wife and left.

 **Cardin Winchester POV**

The bad men came into my room but left, they all had white armor with a snowflake sigil on it… a sigil that was painted red.

After a few hours I came out of my hiding spot convinced they left, then I found my fathers and mothers body while they weren't the best of parents, always ranting about Faunuss and stuff, I ran as quickly as I could.

As I was outside I stopped and looked towards the mansion… I didn't know what to do my grandparents were dead and I didn't know if I had any relatives my parents never talked about them, or visited for that matter…

Unknown voice:"hey kid need any help?".

When I looked behind me there stood a man in a trench coat with a hat and scarf on.

"Who are you?" I asked him my voice shaking a little I was still in shock after seeing the bodies.

Unknown man:"I might be your ticket to for revenge tell me kid you want to avenge your parents?".

"Yes" my life would change and those people… they changed it.

Unknown man:"well then kid you can call me Jack".

 **Li Ren POV**

The town of Kuroyuri was doing okay while there was a crisis with a dangerous Grimm the droid army destroyed it… ever since then those droids were stationed here killing any Grimm that came too close to the walls, life was peaceful even if I openly opposed the war in Vacuo they never took away our defenses.

I was a awakened form my sleep when there was a explosion, I quickly ran outside and when I looked what happened I was horrified the town was on fire there were people running around panicking the droids were destroyed laying on the ground… in the air bullheads with machine guns fired mowing down anyone on the street, people clad in white armor with guns ran around shooting and killing anyone outside, a man with a flame thrower was walking around burning houses, and then horror downed on me they were Atlesian soldiers.

I quickly charged hoping to save as many as I could, I immediately saw the one man without a helmet giving orders… he was most likely a specialist… if I could kill him they might retreat…

I tried to tackle him but he was able to evade me, I almost hit the ground but I was able to turn around quickly, I immediately jumped away as where I previously stood bullets were shot, the specialist had a revolver in hand, he tried to reload but this time he was too slow I was able to tackle him, I was expecting him to go down easily after all hunters and specialists trained to use their weapon to it's full capability not even bothering to think what would happen should they lose their weapon… but he, he didn't panic over losing his weapon nor did he began to flail around wildly he started hitting me… hitting me hard, i retaliated with my families special fighting style.

After unleashing a few strong aura punches I jumped off of him expecting him to stay down what I didn't except was for him to stand up as soon as I got of him.

 **Summers 1st Lieutenant Erwin Lemmor POV**

This damm man was a hunter and he hit with just as much force sadly for him I had hatred cursing through my body after I saw his face he was the one that general Grievous said that sold information to Atlas on our troop placement during the war… he was the man why some men didn't return home to their families… he was the man who sold out men's lives for lien.

I of course after the briefing I asked the general why we didn't just place him on trial so he could pay for his crimes and he told me 'there are many influential families who are both loyal to the regime and are friends of the Li family and I wouldn't want to test them who they would choose, as a civil war is the last thing I want'.

We were then given Atlesian uniforms and masks and then told to kill anyone in sight as the entire village was covering the treason of that man, and for helping and or hiding treason just as for doing it there is one sentence… **death**.

I was in pain yet I still stood, I probably had a broken rib still many men gave their lives for Mistral and this man… he most likely took more than enough from the people… how many families lost a father… a son how many people were murdered because of him… it didn't matter because I would avenge them… I served with them in every battle and for a Mistralian to sell out the soldiers who were fighting to protect his life and rights… was disgusting, his blood would be smeared on my blade.

We stood a few meters between us completely focused I lost my revolver in the tussle so I had my combat knife out sadly it wasn't my MM saber but it would do to take his life.

We charged at each other and then…

 **Lie REN POV**

Something was going on outside I was afraid I was hiding with Nora in my house, there were screams and **gunfire** outside I was too afraid to peak out, me and Nora hid in the basement.

After the clock showed the time 8.00 AM we came outside and what we saw ingrained itself into mine and Nora's memory… bodies lay fear on their faces bullet wounds all over them… as I was looking through the dead I noticed someone… there on the ground in the middle of the courtyard lay the body of my father a knife stuck in his chest.

 **Time skip**

I was sitting in front of a would be grave me and Nora have been here for hours simply staring and coping with what happened… suddenly I heard something coming, when I turned around with Nora to look what it was I was surprised there before us stood a figure clad in a black cloak the shadows hiding his face, he suddenly knelt and place his armored? Hands which were a little thin on his knee that was still under the cloak.

Unknown figure:"Men clad in Atleasian armor with Atleasian weapons attacked, tell me do you want vengeance , for I can deliver you the possibility to avenge your father and to become strong to not end up like him", the figure asked me without moving.

This thing was asking me if I wanted power… after a few seconds of considering the question I asked "can Nora come too" I was really hopping she could otherwise I would reject his offer.

Unknown figure:"I do not wish to separate you, so tell me child do you wish **power** ".

"Yes" I said knowing that Nora would go with me as we had only each other left.

Suddenly the hood opened a little and a terrifying mask showed itself… a mask I instantly recognized it was General Grievous…

 **Chapter end**

 **Grievous shows himself to be even more ruthless than ever before.**

 **Jack appears for a minute but still, I wonder where you guys think this story will go…**

 **So how was this chapter hmm, pls review if I made a mistake you'll need to point it out so I don't do it again, and otherwise your review can make my day.**


	10. MOSI,GOSI,Circle

**Author notes nr. something… this Story isn't being rewritten, I make a chapter and then go through it adding stuff and deleting some other stuff plus I make sure to check my spelling you wouldn't believe me at things autocorrect did, I basically rewrote chapter 8 a few times (before I released it) because I wasn't happy with its quality.**

 **Also I made sure to write men clad in Atlesian armor… were they Atlesian mwahahahaha who knows :) simply because they had armor and weapons didn't say a lot, anyway more will be explained in this chapter about these Black ops operations.**

 **Also yes Kuroyuri had to be destroyed it is very vital to the story trust me the truth will be shown in this chapter, I also have a few questions to ask you guys at the end.**

 **Since there isn't a official (to my knowledge) place of birth for Jaune Arc, you know city name, I'll just make one up.**

 **Also the Grimm attack droids because they're humanities constructs is weird to me after all if that was true they would be attacking random building for being built by humans, or roads, I see it more likely that because Atlesian knights have orders to shoot on sight then Grimm attack as a self defense mechanism, going that train of thought droids wouldn't be attacked as droids ignored Grimm before.**

 **Normal POV**

The town or rather, the giant town of Rouen had a population of more than a thousand people because of this and because they lived in Grim infested lands they had an actual stone wall to keep the Grimm out, and even if they were to be breached Rouen was a the place where retired hunters went making that about 30% of the population had their Aura unlocked, which was unheard of, most frontier towns had one or two hunters stationed they're and even then they were second rate coming out of some of the less known academies.

But in Rouen practically every retired huntsmen were from Beacon which made this city a safe haven on the frontier, especially when practically every third person was a hunter which helped keep the crime low, after all would you try to rob someone if you had a 30% chance of them being huntsmen… the biggest crimes were thefts and even then they were rare that's because if you came in to a house with the intent to rob that was owned by a huntsman and he was inside… well you had a high chance of getting a broken arm.

Because of all these points a frontal assault which happened in Kuroyuri and the Winchester mansion weren't possible after all there was too high of a chance that someone were to escape, still this was a challenge that would be beaten, the 1st brigade would make sure that their mission was accomplished by all means necessary.

 **2 grade GOSI agent codename 'Vixen'**

The town of Rouen will fall, while normally a operation this scale would be carried out by our leader 'the Invisible man' he was needed elsewhere, still this was my time to shine… maybe I'll be promoted to 1st grade, rumors are going around that those guys know the name of the boss.

Still I had 50 men from the MM 1st brigade as well as 5 bullheads to conduct this operation, at the beginning I thought it would be easy with those numbers, but after a briefing I understood why I most certainly will get a promotion.

I had one mission to extract Jaune Arc, and eliminate his family sounds easy well it wasn't no matter how or at what time were I to do it more than a hundred huntsmen would be on my and my men's asses the second people would hear gunfire.

As I was looking every small detail I remembered something a old saying if you will 'where two fight the third thrives' I couldn't help but chuckle to myself at my idea, after explaining it to my 1st grade boss he told me that I had the green light, which brought me to today.

Prisoner:"please stop, pleaseeeee!"

The prisoner screamed as his finger was cut off with a wicked looking knife…

The prisoner or how I call him bait was wailing, he had a audience of 20 other people, the reason for me torturing him? Well quite simple Grimm, the amount of negative emotions that were coming outside of this room would probably create a beacon if you will for Grimm to rally to…

Radio:"boss phase 1 is complete the pack is moving towards the town walls"

I couldn't help but give the prisoners a deranged smile "don't worry your pain will soon come to an end" at this I took out my pistol and blew out the brains of the main prisoner gaining a few cries of shock from his audience.

Standard protocol for secret agents is to use dust bullets just in case people saw something they shouldn't see, after all it was a known fact that only Mistral uses guns that fire 'laser' bolts.

After that I left leaving them with a bomb, when I closed the door it detonated killing everyone inside, it was a shrapnel bomb a very effective weapon no questions, it didn't destroy buildings but if someone without Aura were to get hit well… it would be gruesome.

As I came out of the building any men inside leaving with me closing the doors, we came outside to our 4 bullheads, as we entered them I told them "be ready but don't go into the air until the signal is given" I then sat down on a seat my work here is done now all I have to do is see the fireworks.

 **John Barth POV**

The day was like any other the sun was shining the birds were singing while I sat on a bench in the local park allowing myself to remember my Beacon days…

 **Boooooooooooooooooooooooooom**

I jumped up immediately an explosion just went of, I quickly ran towards where it happened and when I finally got there I stopped disbelief filling me…

The wall which always stood proudly 10 meters stall was in ruins in front of it were **Grimm** tons of them, and worse of all in the middle of the plaza stood a humongous **elder Goliath** … fear flew right through me no man alive can kill a Goliath without a weapon… it looked at me… shit… I quickly turned around and ran as fast as I could… suddenly I felt pain in my back as I was thrown gains the wall, when I looked up the Grimm were upon me…

 **Jaune Arc POV**

 **Boooooooooooom**

There was a huge explosion and before I knew it someone grabbed me when I looked up who it was it was a man with a black mask… he was strong, definitely stronger than me I couldn't even resist, because I was alone my family didn't see me being taken away, he took me in one arm and then started climbing a ladder onto a rooftop…

 **Woot woot woot woot**

I looked up and I saw a bullhead I think they're called coming down, then he entered it and I saw 9 other people with a, I think fox Faunus who was looking at me with interest.

Fox Faunus:"make sure the kid sees what's happening in the city".

I couldn't read anything of their faces as all of them wore masks even the Fox Faunus had a mask that only allowed her second pair of ears to come out… then the man holding me placed me to see what was going on and what I saw engrained itself into my memory the wall was breached and Grimm were pilling into the city like a unyielding force killing anyone who tried to stand in their way… even hunters were being overwhelmed by them…

The city was aflame as we were leaving another ship joined as pitch black like the rest… tears were falling out of my eyes as I watched the place called home be burned to the ground by Grimm… and I couldn't do anything about it.

 **Grievous POV**

Right now I was watching Roman training against a magma guard in my fortress, he was doing well considering the fact I trained him along with Summer and Jack.

 **Roman Torchwick POV**

As I was training with the magma guard I couldn't help but remember the event that changed my life those years ago.

 **Memory start**

Just another day in my damm life on the streets, I try to pickpocket as many people as I can to provide for myself and my little sister, ever since our parents who were drunks and drug addicts died we were living on the streets, at first I was ecstatic that I and my little sister were leaving that shithole with those abusive drunks who were thankfully dead, but that novelty wore of after leaving on the streets for a few weeks, it didn't help that Neo was a mute after our parents had a particularly violent night.

I just pickpocketed a man in a trench coat and quickly left before he could even notice he lost his wallet, I hid in an alleyway as I was about open the wallet the air shimmered before me… and suddenly the stranger appeared who I just pickpocketed, my eyes were wide…

Mysterious stranger:"how did I know?" The man asked.

Before I could say anything…

Mysterious stranger:"you know kid I see potential in you tell me do you want to stop living on the streets?".

"Can my sister come too?" I hoped after all I wouldn't leave my sister for anything even the possibility of a better life without her.

Mysterious stranger:"no problem kid, she can come she won't be a problem trust me".

I was happy there was a possibility of a better life and my sister could come to…

Mysterious stranger:"oi and kid call me Jack" he said like he just remembered something.

 **Memory end**

Jack… he was nice even if his dark humor knew no bounds, right now he was training Neo in the use of her semblance somewhere else it was really complex and even she didn't understand it… I just narrowly dodged a hit from the damm droid…

Grievous:"focus Roman never think of anything else but the enemy in battle".

Grievous… was weird to say the least at the beginning he was scary as hell his metallic claws,body and those eyes he looked like a monster out of a fantasy book, but then after getting to know him better he was different from what you could assume he was like a father that me and Neo never had, and Jack was like the good uncle who you could always count to help you.

Then there was Summer Rose otherwise known as Darth Risen while she wasn't here for the moment busy at some kind of assignment 'dad' gave her she was like a mother to me and Neo, which was a shock to us at first because just like Grievous she was so god damm terrifying, honestly if she never took of her mask I would have never guessed she was even human, after so many shocks of scary people being nice even if slightly awkward, it was hard to surprise me or Neo.

I had heard from Grievous that we might be getting a few 'siblings' to our little family, I couldn't help but wander 'what will they like' , 'will they be Faunus or Human' , still I vowed to myself that I would be the best big brother I could.

 **Neo POV**

Me and Jack stood in a room he was on the opposite side of it, while he might think he was looking at me in reality it was my semblance standing there…

My semblance was illusions at least I think they are… it basically creates a construct and makes me Invisible to everyone around me, right now my illusion was standing 10 meters away from Jack as he watched it, I meanwhile was sneaking behind him…

Before I could even think he moved… suddenly there was a knife in front of my face, another flew and hit my illusion shattering it into a hundred pieces like a mirror.

Jack:"Nice illusion the body was breathing, you were even moving its foot around a little, that was the thing that threw me off for a while as your illusions couldn't move before, but you made a mistake" at this he looked at me "you forgot to make a shadow, while in dark place it wouldn't matter, if you were escaping in daylight people would notice, though I am proud at how far you've gone since the first time you used it.

A shadow… I forgot about a god damm shadow… who even looks for shadows of his enemies like seriously…

 **Grievous POV**

As I left Roman to his training I couldn't help but think about my Spy networks that i started to set up, even if Jack did most of the work the supplies and manpower I provided him were crucial, he even said that with the amount of lien I threw at him he was basically playing a game on easy mode.

He set up the MOSI (Mistralian Office of Secret Intelligence)and the GOSI (Grievous Office of Secret Intelligence), while the MOSI was confirmed to exist and everybody knew about its existence ,the GOSI were so secret that only the most influential of people knew about it, and of course there on the top of the food chain was the Circle consisting of me Jack,Summer and anyone I see trustworthy enough.

The MOSI and GOSI both have 3 ranks if you will (1st class, second class, third class) the smaller your number the more people you can boss you around, 1st class get the knowledge of the higher up organization so a third class GOSI is higher in ranking than a 1st class MOSI agent.

The MOSI is mostly made up of spies and hired rogue huntsmen, while the GOSI are made up of the 1st brigade of the MM…

What most people don't know is that the 1st brigade is made up of people who lost everything to the Branwens because of this they are loyal only to me as I gave them what they desperately wanted… revenge, their loyalty is unquestionable they would kill anyone I wanted… they were practically my own death squads honestly they are a bit creepy… Jack did say something about some kind of cult beginning there… eh it's probably not important.

Anyway I understood that wiping out crime is impossible I've tried to do that with those ID but all it did was weed out the stupider ones, the smarter ones simply evolved suddenly people who were confirmed to be on the other side of the continent were appearing as murder suspects as a fake ID showed them to have been at the scene of the crime… honestly it was really confusing before the idea that there existed fake IDs…

So I went for a different approach… control the biggest bosses of the underground… I made sure that they educated their underlings that if you killed someone during a robbery you'd be thrown into hell… no like literal hell, I threw them into a room that had fire dust in it… one thing is to steal from people the other thing was murder.

while eliminating the underground would have been perfect I knew that if I did that then I'd have a problem, right now should Cinder want to use the underground I would know about it in minutes, also people who work outside of the underground will get listed as people of interest to Jack after all almost every criminal on this continent is linked to it one way or another, people will notice should someone step out of line and do things against the rules.

Mistral is basically in a golden age right now, crime is small and murders are kept to a minimum, the frontier towns are no longer considered a health hazard as droids patrol them stopping any kind of Grimm attacks… though those are rare ever since Summer's offensive had begun the biggest attack was a Beowolf that got eliminated before it could kill anyone as it was able to somehow sneak pass the droid wall that is slowly but surely moving forward, caves are surrounded with droids just in case a Grimm is inside, and the rest of the machines continue to move forward.

Huntsmen and huntresses are also pulling their weight by eliminating the bigger Grimm that would require hundreds of droids to destroy, which is saving a lot of 'manpower' that otherwise would have been used up… at the speed this is going then most likely Grimm won't be considered a threat when Volume 1 comes around… well at least in Mistral they won't be.

Summer was doing good someone somehow got a video on the dust net of her fighting a bunch of elder Grimm… it was a hit especially the ending where Summer is shown to be torturing a elder Beowolve by electrocuting it… which was a little bit unsettling at first for me… hey I like animals if I have to kill one then I'd like it to be as fast as possible so that the poor guy wouldn't suffer… still Summer went batshit fucking crazy on the Grimm… experts think that the Grimm population decreased by 8% in Mistral ever since her offensive, which was a lot of of reclaimed land.

As I was thinking I looked over the folder with the name 'Terror Titanium' and boy was i liking what I saw… honestly Jack loves his plans… honestly I wouldn't be surprised if he isn't thinking of them in his free time… welp time to give him the green light for the operation… after this if it succeeds I'll finally have the 1st brigades armory boosted… in a very awesome way.

Scroll:"Beep beep"

When I looked to why my scroll beeped I wanted to punch something… punch something really hard…

 **Scroll screen**

GGG:"what choice did they make".

Agent Ass:"they chose the wrong side".

 **Scroll screen end**

Hmm interesting… and then I quickly replied…

 **Scroll screen again**

Agent Ass:"they chose the wrong side".

GGG:"go after them I want them dead or alive preferably alive".

…

Agent Ass:"they will be caught, nothing can escape the MOSI".

 **Scroll screen end again**

Why oh why the hell is it that a wrench always flies into my plans… honestly it's irritating why can't anything go to plan… but then again it does make life interesting… I wonder how fast can they run… well at the very least this will be entertaining to see… damm that sounds evil.

 **Unknown POV**

I was returning home after a mission to eliminate a dangerous Grimm… a bloody elder deathstalker… I had to drop a bloody mountain on top of it to finally kill it… well even if it isn't dead it won't be going anywhere…

My Scroll:"beep beep"

When I looked who sent me a message I almost dropped my scroll…

 **Scroll screen**

Bacon headmaster:"they're coming".

 **Scroll screen end**

They were coming… **FUCK**

I quickly got out of my car and entered my house…

Wife:"dear did something happen…

"Get food, water, clothes and any money you have, basically start packing… oh and don't forget to take your weapons"

Suddenly someone came down the stairs…

Daughter:"dad what's going on down there…"

"###### start packing we're going camping to Vale" I said in a voice that I hoped didn't sound worried.

As they went to pack themselves I couldn't help but look back on the years that passed… I'll never regret a single decision I ever made in the past, life was nice enough to give me a beautiful wife… Astrid Valkyrie, she's a spear and shield user one of the best huntswomen in Mistral, she's able to take down a Goliath all on her own which is such a hard feat that anyone who does gets his name written down into the Grimm Slayer Stone which is a massive stone where names of the strongest hunters are remembered, a person who takes down a elder Goliath gets his own statue though… which ended with about 4 Goliath slayer statues being built since the Great War… the first one.

She's beautiful and has the best lewd jokes you can imagine…

 **Memory**

Young Astrid Valkyrie:"you wouldn't believe Nicky is the best in using his sword" she was talking to her friend…

I of course had to but in…

Younger me:"I can take down a elder Ursa on my own" I say with a smirk after all it was a accomplishment I was after all in my first year in Haven academy… the only other person to do that in my year was Astrid.

Young Astrid Valkyrie:"I wasn't talking about that sword… I was talking about the other sword you used the night before in our sparring…" she winked at me and continued "though you aren't half bad with your second".

I then realized what she was talking about after all we didn't spar yesterday night… we had a night of love and passion… oh god she was talking about it to her friend… what the hell you bloody woman!?

 **Memory end**

Our daughter wanted to become a huntress after learning that both of her parents were hunters… we both started to train her very early mind you because she wanted to be the best… I trained her to use a sword and Astrid made her learn how to use a spear and shield effectively.

After they packed themselves (I was already packed since I came back from a mission) we got into the car and I started to drive… the people who would be after us would be vicious.

I quickly sent a message knowing full well that should the person I'm sending it not reply to it my and my families lives would be forfeited.

 **Scroll screen**

Bacon headmaster:"they're coming".

NN:"I need to evac quick".

 **Scroll screen end**

Oz please answer please…

 **Scroll screen**

NN:"I need evac quick".

Bacon Headmaster:"go to these coordinates, you have 5 hours".

 **Scroll screen end**

Damm I needed to get to a old abandoned town a few miles from here… it'll take about 2 hours… but since I am on the other side of the city that makes it 3 … no 4 hours since I can't drive through the middle of the city his agents are probably ruthless enough to attack in broad daylight, which means I'll have to drive around through the slums to get on the right road.

As we were driving through the slums I noticed something… nobody was outside which made my alarm bells go of…

 **Booooooooooooooom!**

A explosion rocketed the car to the side… thankfully me and my family had Aura otherwise we'd have been dead in a second… as I got out I immediately noticed men coming out of the alleyways and shadows…

"Astrid get our daughter while I hold them of" was all I could say before a bullet flew right at me… but since I did graduate Haven I quickly blocked it with my short sword.

They all were shooting bullets at me which I continued to block… I hoped that when they would be reloading I could make my move but it seemed that they were professionals… while one reloaded the rest shot, because of this there were always a few people shooting… normally this wouldn't be a problem because they would run out of ammunition but seeing as they know this and that I'm on a time limit… they must be stalling.

So I charged at the closest man startling him, I quickly placed him as a human shield of sort before me, which stopped their assault immediately before they could do anything else I threw the man I had on the the next closest person… so hard it knocked out the guns out of their hands.

The second I did that I charged and started slashing their guns in half destroying their guns… when I Finally destroyed the last gun I noticed that they were running away… huh weird.

Before I could think of anything else I felt a spike of pain and I flew and hit the wall next to me, when I got up I saw a man… he was different, I noticed it then the Aura he gave of was definitely more terrifying than those before… he had to have been the man they were stalling for.

The man was dressed in a all black outfit even the eyes were covered by a pair of goggles which too were black, in his hand was a sword… I noticed almost immediately that it was a MM saber…

Before I could formulate a plan of action he threw himself at me… I tried to block his attacks but more and more were coming through making my Aura go probably from green to yellow at this point, finally when I thought I saw a opening in his seemingly impregnable defense I took the chance…

It was a feint the second I lunged he sidestepped my attack and took my arm by the wrist and threw me on the floor… he pressed his foot on my wrist forcing it to release my blade, then he started stabbing me, I felt my aura disappear as he finally made a clean cut on my forehead…

Before he could do anything else I kicked him in the crotch area stunning him for a second… still it was the second I needed as I was once again standing even if my opponent was in between me and my weapon… well at least he also didn't have his weapon as he released it after that forbidden kick technique.

Before I could do anything he took my wrists in his hands and pulled me down… before I could think of anything I felt pain as he kneed me in the jaw… I punched him from below as fast as I could his jaw but he barely flinched he then slowly looked at me and him he might have chuckled I'm not sure… and then he bitch slapped me so hard I fell to the ground… this time he placed himself where my legs weren't able to reach him, then he took out a pistol which he had hidden somewhere and pointed at my head…

Unknown enemy:"any last words?" He asked

"I think you forgot about something" I replied to him cheekily.

Before he could say anything else he jumped away as bullets wizzed through the air where he stood before… there standing atop a bleeding body of a similarly dressed person was Astrid with her spear-gun aiming at the man.

She looked no better than me cuts and bruises adorned her body and I probably looked worse as she actually was able to beat her opponent.

I thought he would retreat after all nobody could take on 2 veteran huntsmen with the exception of the headmasters of the schools or some powerful individuals who he was not… for some stupid reason he charged.

Astrid:"I'll take care of him find a way to get where we were going before hand" and she charged getting into another fight with another assassin.

I knew she could take care of herself so I took out my scroll and started searching for a way to get to my previous destination… I didn't have a car now and no cars were here except that scrap metal after mine.

Daughter:"daddy what's here" for some reason she was looking at my scroll.

When I looked to what she pointed I almost jumped in happiness there on the local map was a railway… when I looked at the road and time of the next train coming over I couldn't help but smile despite our current predicament.

 **Time skip**

After running away and losing the maybe MM agent we were finally on a train (it really wasn't the greatest idea to jump on a train that's traveling at fast speeds we had to abandon all of our luggage that wasn't destroyed in the car), by the time we would arrive we'd have to wait 10 minutes for our pickup still after arriving in the abandoned town I had a bad feeling we still had 10 minutes and it was too quiet… the Grimm were cleared out by the droids long ago but even then there should have been some kind of life here… it was too quiet.

 **Boooooooom!**

Okay seriously what is it with the office of 'secret' intelligence and explosions… like aren't they supposed to be spies and assassins, because they're using a lot of bombs… anyway from behind the now non existent wall came out a figure which was very tall 2 meters I think… my first guess was Darth Risen but when the smoke cleared it definitely wasn't it.

The figure was bulkier and didn't have a cape, both of its arms were some kind of guns I guess because they had gun barrels sticking out of the area where a normal humans hands were supposed to be… it might be a mini gun considering the fact that it had a few of them… at first I thought it might be some kind of advanced droid but it had a very human like helmet almost like a bikers… a droid wouldn't need a camera that size it also wouldn't be practical as the smallest hole would render the entire droid useless as it wouldn't see anything because of this they also had 2 camera like eyes so that if one were to be destroyed or have a malfunction it would still be able to fight.

It immediately pointed its hands at us and fired… while Astrid took our little girl and hid behind in alleyway I started jumping from behind one car to another as the bullets from the enemy guns cut through any car I sat behind for too long… these cars weren't made with the idea to withstand fire from 2 mini guns firing at them continually.

I had a problem I didn't have my weapon (dropped it with the enemy while tussling with the enemy agent) and even then I wouldn't have been able to deflect or block all those bullets… actually they're those 'laser bolts' even better it's easier to store ammunition for those types of weapons.

 **Booooooom!**

' **Fuck** that car most likely still had dust in it' was the only thought I could think as I laid on the ground… while Aura was strong and regenerated pretty fast it was always my weak spot… because of this where normally another's huntsman aura should have regenerated on the train my was still in the red… well it was, now it's not… I couldn't move my legs.

"Where are my legs?" I couldn't help but look down my torso… where normally was a pair of healthy legs in jeans now was nothing but my **insides** coming out… death such a cruel thing… well at least I'll die protecting what I love…

I heard steps when I looked up I saw barrels…

 **Astrid Valkyrie-##### POV**

I couldn't do anything but cover my daughters eyes as we flew above, we were picked up by a long range bullhead specifically made for continent travel, Nickolas… he gave up his life to buy us time… we intended to pick him up and fly away as fast as possible but the only thing we managed to do was to see his execution as the cyborg unloaded many more shots into nicks body… I hope she didn't see anything but I'm not sure about it…

Daughter:"mommy where's dad?" She asked looking at me expectantly as we flew away and I decided we were far enough for her not to see the body.

"Daddy will be coming in a different way we'll meet up at our destination" I said a fake smile on my face as I wanted to hide my pain so that she wouldn't see me brake down and question why…

 **Time skip**

It was a few hours we were almost at beacon… right now we were near the emerald forest, the reason why we didn't go over the continent was that a Mistralian fleet was patrolling the amount and quality of our chasers weaponry I can only guess that it was Grievous's doing and that he made sure for that fleet to simply be there on 'patrol'.

I wondered what my partner did for Grievous of all people to be after him…us we weren't doing anything against the law so it had to be deeper than that… I trust him but I can't help but wonder what he did for him to piss of the most dangerous 'monster' alive the man literally started. The second Great War…

 **SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs**

 **Navy officer POV**

We were given the orders to patrol the seas north of the forever fall forest near Vale right now we were in a 'submarine' basically a underwater ship, I've never heard of one so my curiosity was piqued after all I've never heard of such a ship and I was in the navy for years… so I asked a friend of mine who owed me a favor and he told me that there are many more submarines but they're kept secret, he told me that in the engendering corps there are rumors of a giant submarine being built years ago during the second Great War, he said that those rumors were probably false as the ship was said to be 150 meters which would make it one of the largest ships in the navy, but since there are no eye witnesses reports during the war I can safely assume it doesn't exist.

Still just a few seconds ago we were given orders to shoot down a Valean aircraft which made me little uncomfortable but I was assured by high command that they were criminals on the run from the military, so I gave the order.

 **Normal POV**

While the Valean aircraft was almost atop of forever fall forest its pilot sighted a weird object in the sea a ship that was coming out of the water, after it came out some holes opened and from there came out rockets they pointed at the bullhead and fired… 10 rockets flew towards the bullhead.

While the pilot tried to maneuver the child on board tried to use her semblance to move the middle away from the bullhead, it was able to move 6 of them away but when the pilot tried to maneuver out of the way of the 4 remaining missiles but then something happed they fell apart in mid air and **40** little missiles flew damaging the armored bullhead badly.

The pilot who had years of flying expierience barely managed to land in the forest though many would have called it a crash, he didn't survive but his passengers did.

Astrid and her daughter went through the forest during this trip the amount of negativity that was coming out of the duo was massive in the end Astrid sacrificed herself so that her daughter could escape from the elder Grimm.

 **Ozpin POV**

Was walking alongside the borders of the forest north of Beacon many things that I could have never predicted happened during the last few years… I tried to get Nick and his family out of Mistral and Grievous's grasp before but he brushed aside my warning… and now he was dead.

A few hours ago I learnt that the bullheads sent was shot down by what was most likely Mistralian forces, Grievous was ruthless more ruthless than anyone even Salem was less brutal than him, she prefers sneak attacks followed up by a full out Grimm invasion and even there it was hard to predict where… but with Grievous you could bet you would be attacked everywhere at the same time giving you no time to react but to cut your loses and retreat… so far Ironwood was one of the few successful enough to block one of Grievous's offensives.

As I was walking I heard something in the trees… for a second I thought it might have been miss Rose or miss Xiao Long training but after looking at my watch I noticed that they were most likely asleep by this hour, so I went and investigated the sound.

When I arrived at the place where the sound originated from I found a girl older than miss Rose about Miss Xiao Long age she had red hair and emerald green eyes she had bruises and cuts all over her body… her clothes looked like a veterans huntmans who just return from the Grimm lands torn and bloody.

"What's your name miss?" I asked hoping for an answer.

Unknown girl:"Pyrrha Nikos…"

 **Bam and that the end of this chapter.**

 **I was throwing so many hints that it was the Nikos family like hell I couldn't have made it any less obvious, and bam Nora and Pyrrha will be related.**

 **I have a question I have an idea basically because of this story people know Grievous is human he makes mistakes(very few admittedly but it's more about him being paranoid 24/7) he has goals (avenge daughter destroy Raven and maybe turn the world into a grimmless paradise), he has personality.**

 **But if the story had zero povs from him it would be boring he would have been the bad guy with unknown motivations that would be scary really one dimensional, like Cinder with unknown motives.**

 **So I thought that I would make "A Grievous RWBY" with more povs from the 'good' guys and very little if any from the 'bad guys' basically it would be the povs from RWBY and JNPR after all one thing is to read a story where you have the povs of the bad guy and another thing is to read one where he's and unknown… so basically vol 1-3 without Grievous povs.**

 **I'm not sure if I worded my idea correctly so if you have any questions to this idea ask pm or something and I'll reply.**


	11. Vol 1 approaching

**More notes for the note gods (40k reference), well Grievous did place more contingency plans he revealed what was a secret project at the time and had the local gang attack the Nikos family plus he made sure to get a**

 **submarine north of forever fall plus he placed a fleet in between the continents which is a ton more that he did before… also he didn't expect Pyrrha to have such a good grasp on her semblance to annul 6 of the 10 rockets that flew at the ARMORED bullhead.**

 **Pyrrha is a massive threat to Grievous she can literally turn HIM and his army into scrap metal.**

 **This was needed because even though he was paranoid before now he will be even more… plus don't forget that in that forest there were Beowolf's and Ursai's with a very rare king taiju… Grimm that a huntress that beat a ELDER GOLIATH should have no problem with even with no/low Aura… she wasn't a tank… she didn't rely on her Aura to win.**

 **Don't worry team JNPR will be formed… there even is a real reason for it… a reason I assure you it's not called it has to happen because Grievous wants to stick to the story line.**

 **With Raven it's harder because her semblance works in the way that she can teleport to anyone she has a connection with like Qrow,Tai and maybe Summer ;) but since her entire tribe is dead no one to tp there.**

 **Also I've decided that Grievous will have knowledge of volume 1 to 5 so that this won't turn into another Vernal situation…**

 **You know forget about Grievous RWBY will simply leave it as it is though I'll simply say that during the first volumes we'll see very little activity from him.**

 **While there will be a little discrimination against being a Schnee anyone that's smarter than average will realize that at the time of the war Weiss was a child that probably didn't even understand what was happening, neither did she have any influence on her father… this topic will be shown in this chapter actually, most of the topics you've asked about were meant for this chapter XD.**

 **Atlas most likely won't do a reclamation campaign as Ironwood will block any attempts by reminding people they don't have the manpower to protect their cities and make a solid push into the Grimm lands… plus Atlases Grimm lands are basically ice shit holes so most of that territory isn't even worth fighting for… I mean would you want to die for a piece of ice where most likely you won't find any resources.**

 **Also if anyone was wondering about the 5 days of text and me being a poor bastard it was his reply to my reply which was that I had 5 tests last week… also pls if you're asking a question please pm me reviews are just that reviews.**

 **Grievous POV**

Do you ever feel the need to strangle someone like you know you could do it even get away with it but right now I'm using all of my self control not do it… as I started to look through my paper work I noticed that some of these shouldn't even be on my bloody desk… like why does my opinion matter who becomes the next secretary of health or basically the person who runs hospitals… so long as they're not on the MOSI list (which is also used by the GOSI) I couldn't care less, if they aren't considering Tyrian Callows then I don't care who they pick… I'm the bloody supreme commander not a omnipotent being that knows the best person for the job.

And the worst part was that whoever I were to pick would be seen as being some kind of favorite of mine… bloody politics honestly I might have power beyond the military, I am after all the supreme commander and the man who turned Mistral into a real superpower and they act like… like I'm their king or some other crap… no nope I really don't want that, already most of my time is occupied with military matters you know teaching the future generation of droid officers and the like… managing the budget for each division and keeping an eye on all the officers… plotting world domination… sure half of those things I can get someone else to do it but… I really don't want to have incompetent officers.

Plus my time is being taken up by taunting Ozpin I mean psychological warfare… hm… you know I just realized I'm the biggest troll ever…

 **Ozpin POV**

My eyebrow was twitching… **hard,** when I sent Qrow to spy again on Grievous's troops which were moving near the west and east Vacuo's borders I never expected this… right now I was looking at the pictures taken by Qrow… next to me was Glynda who was just as speechless as I am.

There on the screen was the Vacuoan desert… with massive words written into the ground with some vehicles…

 **Perverted old man of Beacon VS Black female turd demon form hell**

What was worse was that some of the MM were making selfies as they call them… wait was that guy pissing in to the sand!?

Grievous is the weirdest enemy I've ever faced… some times he does the most despicable actions… other times he just does things for unknown reasons… and that ass called me a pervert… I'd like him to know i stopped feeling 'reactions' from sex after my 23 life… which was a long time ago.

But I was stoping myself from laughter… Salem was never a laughing matter and for her to be called a… well you know what.

I hadn't had the urge to laugh after my 15 life…

 **Time skip**

 **Jacques Schnee**

I was waiting… and it was making me angry a Chen's does not wait for others, others wait for the Schnee's, but then again James is a busy man he is basically rebuilding the military from the ground after witnessing it's ineffectiveness… people thought that the two armies would have been equal… even I thought that but the difference in thinking came out quickly… where Atlesian officers and soldiers were trained to deal with Grimm mostly in their simulators and 'wargames' the Mistralian army was trained using mainly human opponents… it didn't help that Atlas had barely any banditry which made that they had almost zero expierience fighting human opponents, and Mistral well years ago it was swarming with bandits to such a degree that were someone to take control of them said person could have created a civil war, but now bandits are rare because even rumors of banditry happening is taken as seriously as a elder Grimm attack… one rumors and suddenly 10 MM appear the next day.

The world was becoming more and more dangerous… ever since I helped **him** to get back his place on the Mistralian council nothing but bad things came out of it, a lot of my allies turned their backs on me as more and more of their sons died battling Grievous's MM.

Grievous's army was being funded by that trade guild I tried to eliminate years ago, seems like I finally understand why those men failed.

I was looking for trainers to train up my daughters but all I found is teachers who fought in a controlled environment… James told me that they aren't worth half of what they would want for me to hire them… in fact he gave a better solution he said he had a friend who was a veteran that survived countless battles against the MM, a man of such expierience I thought wouldn't come cheap… but after seeing what he asked for I almost laughed, the man was cheap compared to his competition and he had **real life** experience in battle.

He is said to arrive tomorrow morning to start teaching my children the basics of battle…

 **Ping**

"Ah James so good of you to join me we have much to discuss" I said as I turned around on my chair in my office as the bell rang sounding his arrival.

"Especially about the parts of the military you wish to fund" I continued smiling to my friend.

 **Time skip-3 days**

 **Weiss Schnee POV**

It was 12 AM as I was standing waiting for my combat instructor to come… Winter was trained yesterday by him and when she returned she literally fell on her bed and was asleep before I could ask her anything, the only thing I knew was that his name was Alexander and that's all, well and that he is a war veteran.

Well the doors I was standing near were new… some kind of accident happened yesterday and they had to be replaced.

I honestly was a little interested in how he would look… would he be the stereotypical Atlesian soldier who stood at attention or would he be mercenary like with scars all over his face, or maybe he would be this old man who would be talking about the good old days.

As I was waiting I couldn't help but marvel at my training uniform that was given to me by my tailor, it was beautiful.

I wore some wedge shoes, a combat skirt and a jacket… all of course colored in white with the Schnee logo imprinted on the back of the jacket, plus my weapon Myrtenaster a rapier with easily accessible Dust containers was in a sheath at my side.

 **BOOM**

There was an explosion as I fell over my mind panicking… I quickly reached for Myrtenaster but abandoned that idea as I was forced to roll out of the way as the floor where I lay a second ago was stabbed deep with a sword.

From the now disappearing cloud came out a figure it was tall dark and menacing clad in heavy duty armor… on its head was a human skull helmet.

Menacing red goggles looked on me… tried to take out my weapon but I had a problem the second I looked to my rapier was all my enemy needed as I felt myself being thrown to the ground.

The monster stood atop of me his knee on my abdomen his hand holding my sword hand stretched as far away from my weapon as possible, his other hand had his own sword near my neck… I held my breath fear cursing through me as the monster looked at me… then it took away its sword and stood up.

I didn't dare to try to get up after all who knows what went through it's head…

Monster:"get up" as he said this he took of his helmet.

I was surprised to see a actual human face under the helmet… he then extended his free hand to a handshake which I took thought cautiously, after all I did see what he was capable of a second ago.

While it is true that my training began not long ago I like to think I'm no slough… plus it's not like I have anything to do here, it's not like I have any friends… friends such an alien word I've read many books in each was a friendship of some kind, yet I've never had a single one… well you could say Klein was my friend but I'm unsure if he speaks what he thinks or if he says what's he's paid to say.

Unknown man:"so you're Weiss" as he said this he measured me from my head to feet with a very piercing look like he could see my soul… a shiver went over me after a few seconds of him looking at me.

"Yes I am" I said trying not to let him see how much his look made me uncomfortable "may I know who's asking" I added as a afterthought.

Unknown man:"the names Alexander" a smile came on to his face "your new teacher".

 **Time skip**

As I was returning to my room body parts shaking, I couldn't help but remember the training or as it should be better called torture… honestly for the first half and hour he destroyed my combat attire calling my heeled boots idiotic and saying that I need pants as any enemy who wouldn't think of honor would have gained a advantage, and then came the training (torture) session he somehow immediately noticed that I wasn't good on my stamina reserves so he had me run in circles… a damm lot of them, and if he saw me slowing down he would stab me in my back…

Sure Aura blocked out like 90% of the pain but his sword was supposedly a MM saber made to inflict as much pain as possible.

The Mistralian Marines otherwise known as MM supposedly used shock and fear tactics to such a degree that Atleasian knights gave them more trouble than when outnumbered 2 to 1 by real human soldiers… which was a little scary I'll admit he even said that the door blowing up was a commonly used tactic.

As I flew head first into my pillows I couldn't help but think of how much my body ached… like holy crap I'm pretty sure some of my muscles ripped… with which he replied…

"Don't worry your Aura will fix them up to be brand new".

Still it hurt like a lot… you know I honestly will ask him about his time in the ally forces because nobody can be so cheerful when talking about painful injuries…

Pain that word he likes…

"Hey if you feel pain you at least know you're not dead".

That man is mental…

 **Meanwhile**

 **Droid Officer POV**

If anyone ever again will call the Grimm mindless I'll laugh in their faces stupid yes… mindless not so much… I've seen countless maneuvers that shouldn't be possible if those dammed things couldn't think… at the beginning as we advanced we simply found some packs that were easily eliminated but as time passed they grouped into hordes.

So where at the beginning we faced a hundred at most now were more or less expecting to at the very least face 3 thousand of those fucks, the Grimm were able to push as back a kilometer but after the initial surprise the veterans arrived and slaughtered the 'infestation' honestly it was brutal they used flame throwers in mass just to make sure.

Now practically the entire front has stooped… sure we are gaining ground but the sheer amount of Grimm that are attacking at once at a single point is enough to break through sometimes… and the Nevermore's are bloody fucking pains in the ass… honestly they're a signal that a huge Grimm incursion is about to begin… though I have to say that I watching the vulture bs Nevermore battles on the Dustnet is my favorite past time… there's just something about watching hundreds of 'figther' class aircraft engaging in the air.

Those damm Grimm act more like a army everyday… honestly if I didn't know any better I would assume they were getting their knowledge from some of our books on strategies… sure basics but still strategy is strategy.

 **Veteran MM POV**

Me and my squad were walking towards our 'escorts' as we got ready for our newest mission which was deemed to dangerous for fresh meats to complete which translates to 'they wouldn't be able to accomplish their objective' ah I love my job sure it's considered the most dangerous one but I love the rushing of adrenaline as I realize I can die any second… sure most people join for revenge but I joined simply because 'normal' life wasn't for me and I didn't have the money to make myself a hunter weapon neither did my family have money to enroll me in a academy.

So naturally I joined the MM the army that is the special forces for the droids.

As we got on the vulture droids we quickly made sure we were secured holding the handles on the back of said aircrafts.

As the droids took off I couldn't help smiling… another mission another kill.

 **Meanwhile**

 **Kilia Scarlatina POV**

"General you wished to see me" I said with a straight face as I faced my superior… General Salazar Slither.

General Slyther wasn't a tall man only reaching 1.4 meters tall but it helped his fighting style… it is brutal and effective he uses 2 canes that can transform into 2 sabers… he needed 2 because he lost the ability to use his legs during the war in a particularly bloody engagement… supposedly he only survived because of his lieutenant Marcus.

He wears a lighter version of the MM armor just like any veteran because he feels better in it than in civilian clothing… which also helps to differentiate between the badass veterans and the new fresh meat, fresh meat as they call them prefer everyday clothing.

He's completely bald with 2 emerald green eyes that burn with intelligence.

Right now I'm in his office which is filled with boards with battles plans and other information… since he was is a personal friend of mine I know that he likes to look through old battles and see what he could have done better…

General Salazar Slyther:"yes I learned that you wish to leave the 'military' so that you could take care of your daughter…" his eyes lost their steel that always shined.

"Yes" I said my voice unwavering even if I was trying hard not to spill any tears, I hoped that after serving in the MOSI and GOSI I was hardened but… what happened to my daughter is practically irreparable damage.

General Salazar Slyther:"what if I could give you a alternative solution… to your problem" at this he smiled a kind smile.

A bit down a sob as my voice was on the verge of cracking "Sir with all due respect, the loss of arms and legs is hardly a solvable problem" sure I saw some people with prosthetics but they were grown men… most of whom served in the army… that's a huge margin of difference compared to my daughter who is a teenager… they say most people pass out from the pain as the prosthetics to be effective are connected to your nerves… there were even rumors that a man lost the feeling of pain and feeling as all of his nerves got fried.

While I did work as a doctor before beginning my spy carrier I didn't specialize in the nerves mostly focusing on other aspects of helping people… things I later used to hurt people.

You know while my husband was still alive my life was like a dream… me a doctor him a hunter people who helped others for living, he had a cute Faunus girl as our child… we even had plans to move to Vale, all of those plans ended when those blasted Atlesians bombed a population center… officially they were trying to bomb the AA firewall Grievous made so that aircraft couldn't enter but when the bombing run was made it was night time during a storm… no scanners saw them… plus it didn't help they were flying over clouds.

Anyone in Mistrals high command laughed when Atlas said it was a miscalculation… not a single officer droid or MM could imagine ordering such a mission since it was too risky, that's also of course ignoring the fact that supposedly those pilots didn't see the city wasn't near the coast… it was actually a few kilometers away, the incompetence required is too great to simply fuck this up.

Of course General Grievous made a point for the enemies to be less incompetent as Salazar said it himself he ordered three carries to carpet bomb some less known cities while at the same time bombing some other military complexes… supposedly the officers who gave orders to the vulture droids were executed… of course nobody knows their names so it's impossible to confirm whenever they were really executed.

My husband joined the MM and was promptly sent to the front in Atlas after they saw he had training and his less than hidden grudge against Atlesians… 4 months later his body came back in a coffin, he wore standard MM armor and had a scar going through his eye he was awarded the Grieving soldiers medal a red and black skull attached to a piece of fabric… he even had a letter for me.

I joined the MOSI and ran saboteur operations in Atlas blowing up trains and railroads.

General Slyther:"what's better to see your daughter be nothing more than vegetable or give her a chance at a semi normal life".

 **Meanwhile**

 **Veteran MM POV**

Right now we were atop of the vultures who were flying through the air…

Officer:"prepare to jump!".

We quickly looked below our aircraft and looked for our objective, we quickly found it it was the entrance to the valley where our newest offensive was to begin.

The valley had 2 entrances our forces were on one side and the Grimm could come through the other… our mission is to cut them off by creating a killing ground in their entrance so that no reinforcements would be able to move through us, to support their brother? Pack members? Well whatever the Grimm see each other as.

We jumped off and took out our MM saber to slow our descend down as we stabbed the hard rock.

Once we were down we immediately looked for the best positions… I quickly found mine and immediately started by unpacking the heavy sub machine gun off my back as I was placing it I heard some movement and a growl behind me.

I as fast as I could took out my saber and slashed… which had no effect as the damm Beowolve was armored which meant a elder was having a go at me.

He almost threw me off my feet but I was build like a tank and immediately kicked it flinging it of me, before it could stand up I jumped on it… with a grenade in my hand… which promptly found its way into my preys mouth, I then proceeded to throw it down the valley knowing that as soon as it would explode more Grimm would come.

As I finished prepping my heavy gun I saw the first Grimm reinforcements start arriving, which promptly were slaughtered as I gave a barrage from my heavy gun… it also helped that I didn't need to preserve ammo as I had 2 hours ammunition on me… using crystals as ammunition was a really great idea.

Whenever a Goliath tried to break through its legs would be blown of by some mines.

Some of us chose lower positions unlike me… I could see Jay using his flamethrower from here torching anything in front of him.

Whenever it seemed that the Grimm were about to break through a vulture steeped in and shot a bomb in the middle of the pack blowing enough for them to stop being a threat.

This cycle continued for 2 hours during that time we lost 3 men of the original 10, thankfully before we ran out of ammunition the main army arrived I've never thought that I'd be happy to see the B1 march in mass numbers as relieving.

 **Salem POV**

I'm tired really tired I was forced by Grievous to change the whole structure of Grimm attacks as any attack smaller than 100 doesn't even make him blink by those damn humans estimations he doubled Mistrals territories going as far as taking land beyond the old borders since before the Great War.

His army was bloody effective to such a degree that I'm sending Grimm from Vacuo to Mistral to at least stop their advance if this continues I'll have to use ancient Grimm and they're not yet ancient enough to compare in strength with my dragon they can still be killed by normal means unlike the dragon which can only be stopped by silver eyed warriors thankfully it seems that Ozpin lost his last warrior and Summer Rose's child is still a teenager which means I'm safe from assassination attempts for at least 20 years.

 **Next chapter military information and structure as well as strategy will be shown.**

 **So how was this chapter.**

 **And I was planning some fix's for the future even have their first chapters wrote down… you know this isn't the first time I turned Summer into a Vader type monster/badass 'White Thorn of the Republic' XD… I haven't posted this fic but I might in the future after looking through it.**


	12. Next stop Vol 1

**Authors notes**

 **Sorry for the bullet points and swearing…**

 **Bullet points-didn't really notice them so pls can you pm me which ones they are I literally looked up their definition and reread the chapter a few times and I still can't find them.**

 **Swearing… I like to swear a lot sure it's in my mind but it helps when dealing with an idiot because venting out frustration during a talk is a real helper, especially to people who say that gravity doesn't exist but weight does or that the earth is flat… my nerves are really going off the rails whenever I hear stupid shit like that… funny thing no flat earther is a scientist.**

 **So sorry if I assumed that other people swear a lot in their mind, plus it might have something to do with my most recent frustration the 5 damm tests… I'm pretty sure there's a rule that says there can be only 2 tests a week but then again there supposedly was a rule that only 1 test can happen in 1 day but then the teacher changed it to a mini test that took the entire lesson and had the same value as a real test.**

 **Also this story never ended I know tons of stories that update rarely (even more than I) no seriously I updated my story like 5 times which is about 20k words when another good story updated once… and that's not talking about some stories that didn't update once since I came here which means they didn't update for 3+ months.**

 **Yes I know I'm being very salty and almost bitchy but my frustration is getting better of me…**

 **Story start**

 **Computer terminal:** 01010000 01100001 01110011 01110011 01110111 01101111 01110010 01100100 (password)

 **suoveirG**

 **Computer terminal:** 01010000 01100001 01110011 01110011 01110111 01101111 01110010 01100100 00100000 01100001 01100011 01100011 01100101 01110000 01110100 01100101 01100100 (password accepted)

 **Regime Military Assets**

 **Ground Forces**

 **Basic Information-** the regimes main forces they are as numerous as the seas and strong enough to destroy the Grimm in a head on fight without relying on tactics though they prefer to use them.

 **Infantry**

 **Sub Group Droids Forces**

 **Basic information-** the regime mostly uses mass droid tactics to overwhelm their enemies in battle, the droids are cheap and easy to manufacture and scavenge, some go as to say that I a war of attrition the droids would have had a fair chance at defeating the Grimm.

 **B1-** the most basic of battle droids the easiest to manufacture and the cheapest it is common to see them massed for grand assaults and defensives, they are also commonly used as guards and ID checkers, the are peace keepers and some even call them the lifeblood of the Mistralian war machine as their numbers are so great.

Their most commonly used weapon is the E-5 blaster rifle which is easy to manufacture in high amounts, though it is possible to see one wield a different kind of weapon or drive vehicles.

They are also equipped with a signal antenna which sends signal of in a wide area considering you need specially made equipment for these signal Atlas was never able to find them, were they able to they would have been able to monitor droid movements, unlike Atlas the regime can track this signal and if it stops working the droids and any other personnel is to go on high alert, because of this whenever Atlas set up a ambush the second the first droid is destroyed the ambush is revealed.

Note:you cannot send messages nor hack the droids through this signal, should the current officer patrolling believe the signal was found out he can disable it immediately, this is also used as a 'reinforcements needed' flare as it's practically impossible to destroy hundreds of droids at once.

With their appearance came many known short jokes otherwise known as 'memes' which didn't exist before, the most common one is 'Numerous Grimm' with a droid replying 'hold my charger'.

 **Threat level:** low-medium

 **B2-** these droids are B1 on steroids where it was hard to push a B1 before the B2 are practically impervious to knock back only being pushed if a war hammer or missile hits it, they're known for being able to hold down Hunters down stopping their movements which greatly helps in their capture possibilities.

Their armament are guns in their hands but its biggest strength is its size.

They are mostly used as heavy troops and are prison guards.

 **Threat level:** medium-high

 **Commando Droids-** the closest a standard droid comes to a Veteran Marine, they are highly skilled and sneaky if you see them it's because they want you to unlike their brothers they are constantly deployed alongside the Marine troops in battle as their specs are high enough to be able to compete with Mistrals famous infantry.

They use any weapon that is available to them at the time.

 **Threat level:** medium-high

 **Sub group Grieving Guards**

 **Magma Guards-** the most elite of the droid grand army they are even stronger than B2's and are skilled enough to null the speed of a commando droid, they have a wide arrangement of weaponry going from war hammers to heavy guns they are the guards of the most valuable locations as well as sometimes guards of important people… they were created as a complete replacement of hunters.

 **Threat level:** high

 **Magma Knights-** Magma guards from hell they are all made from Titanium and colored black they can shrug of hits from rockets like they were standard pistol rounds, they are the terrors that plague the regimes enemies with nightmares while never fielded during the war they quickly earned their name in the reclamation campaign in which one destroyed a elder Goliath by itself with no support.

 **Threat level:** lethal-super lethal

 **Desert Guards-** magma guards but with sand capes as well as specially trained for desert warfare, the are also known as the 'droid desert rangers' while officially they are under the Vacuans regime control should the original regime be betrayed the droids are to turn on their 'masters' because they specialize in desert warfare they are most commonly seen with sniper rifles and are said to shoot a target a mile away… said target of course being someone's knee, while people asked questions about it the supreme leader simply replied "its to take prisoners".

 **Threat level:** high, desert-lethal

 **CAI-** is short for **C** ombat **A** rtificial **I** ntelligence while the name might suggest a almost human thought process in reality its more of a see and copy program which makes the standard droid more dangerous as it can learn fighting skills on the go meaning that Veteran droids do exist and are the most dangerous ones, this creates a aura of unpredictability to the droid army as a attack that took a droid down might not work on a different one as it 'learns' watching fights.

Because of this each droid reacts differently to the same attacks some dodge to the left others to the right and depending on the attack they duck or move in a way to minimize the damage done to them.

When people wanted to upload the memory of the most 'veteran droid' as a standard Grievous blocked them saying "if they all have the same reactions to all attacks they'll become predictable, taking away the uncertainty of facing a droid".

This program also works on speech patterns as droids will copy responses they see the most well known example is a 'pirate' droid who was stationed near a pirate party after which he started talking in pirate slangs going as far as to call his superior officer 'cap'in'.

 **Hacking**

Hacking is almost impossible as the droids aren't connected unless going commando (no voice) they will talk to each other and give information that way, they are closed system so to hack them you'd need to hold them down while the hacking commences… every single one by one the amount of time it would take and effort (holding down a droid that will look for the best way to kill you) is simply not worth it.

 **Sub Group Human Forces**

 **Basic Information-** while the droids do most of the work some operations require a human touch of ingenuity, because droids are used as cannon fodder the human troops are all trained to be hunter level soldiers.

 **Mistralian Marines-** the monsters who keep any alliance war veteran awake at night they will use every tactic no matter how despicable to achieve victory, they use shock centered attack to disorient their enemies to achieve victory they are also known as butchers for their veterans have kill counts in the double digits, they will scream the scariest shit at their enemy to make them fear them and make them **VERY** uncomfortable.

 **Scary shit to yell**

1-suck their blood

2-necrophilia is legal bitches (no it's not)

etc…

 **Fanatic edition**

1- **Burn! Purge! Kill!**

2-die heretics

3-skulls for Grievous's skull throne (Grievous denies having a skull throne)

The are rumors circling around that they are called the MM not because they're 'Mistralian Marines' but to hide their real name the 'Mistralian Monsters'.

 **Threat level** **LIST**

 **Fresh meat:** high-standard black skull mask these guys are dangerous and aren't to be underestimated as their training is considered to be inhuman and torture.

 **Veteran skull masks**

 **White:** lethal-also known as the bone guard these men have no families or loved ones they are genetically altered to be more resilient than than any human even with Aura should, they are also known for being Greivous's favorite among his favorites they do not fear death and their brutality make them so dangerous they were repeatedly deployed behind enemy lines to forcefully take the enemies commanders live, the most known example is the battle of Vacuo where they stormed a heavily defended position housing general Irony of the Atlas Military, this is also the battle where captain Ironwood led the allies troops in a retreat saving his men's lives.

 **Red:** very high-every veteran receives this mask, considering the normal Marines monsters wait until you see these guys fight you won't even believe they're human.

 **Droid Officer-** commander on fronts the supreme commander isn't overseeing they are taught the art of war in their academy.

 **Threat level:** Depends normally they rely on their droids for battle but there are exceptions like the Red Baron who led his men (droids) from the front gaining enough experience and strength to be counted as lethal

 **Special troops**

 **Basic Information-** sometimes you need even more power in each soldier to solve a problem.

 **Mechanicus-** super soldiers with mechanical limbs most common…

1-minigun arm

2-arm filled with dust crystals (as well as a leg variant)

3-flame thrower arm

3-rocket arm

Etc…

Those limbs are hidden most of the time which makes them even more lethal as the 'grunt' you we're fighting before suddenly became a monster, after all they wield power comparable to the maidens from the stories especially if they lose all their limbs which allows them to have on themselves unimaginable amounts of dust.

 **Threat level:** lethal-super lethal

 **Darth Risen-** the fist of Grievous a monster unlike no other it can take untold amounts of punishment and dish out ten time as much, attacking it is akin to committing suicide.

 **Threat level:** attacker IQ=0

 **Supreme commander-** the supreme leader of Mistral he holds dictatorial power in Mistral his word is law, he has a unthinkable ability to trick everyone around him into thinking what he wants them to think, no agent was able to spy on him and gain useful information, he's brutal and deadly to such a degree that not even Darth Risen can compare.

 **Threat level:** Suicide

 **Vehicles**

 **Basic Information-** some places need to be hit with more firepower than any single soldier can wield when these situations occur the heavy guns are called in to blast the problem to hell.

 **Sub group land**

 **AAT(Armored Assault Tank)-** the main land vehicle it has one giant ass cannon that can blast through walls and 2 smaller gun on its side to protect itself from infantry, because of their looks they are sometimes referred to as the 'moving towers' they are most commonly used as a giant wall of death advancing at once.

They were first fielded in the end of the Great War during the last battle where Atlas tried to storm a beach in Mistral.

 **Threat level:** high

 **MTT(Multi Troop Transport)-** these are vehicles that all armored convoys are made from their armor is so thick only a Goliath has a chance to pierce it or a bullhead with a piercing type rocket, destroying one is a challenge unless your creative… Atlas was able to use guerrilla warfare by blowing up tens of bridges which slowed the advance to almost a halt, it has only to guns on the front which can't even protect its flanks its main use is either as a transport or a giant shield.

 **Threat level:** depends on whatever is inside of its cargo bay, front guns-medium

 **Katyusha-** the first ever introduced rocket artillery it was used to destroy heavily fortified Atleasian positions during the war in the Atlas front their mobility denied any possibility for Atleasian guns to retaliate.

They were nicknamed 'hells rain' as it looked like hell was falling from the sky.

 **Threat level:** lethal

 **Air Forces**

 **Basic Information-** to rule the sky they said it was impossible, to defeat the Grimm in a true war, science makes the world more impossible everyday and like with everything science gave humanity the power to wrestle control of the skies, once the nevermores were called kings of the sky… now they're target practice.

 **Vulture Droids-** the standard military aircraft of the regime it has bombs and machine guns, it also should be classified as a hybrid as it can turn into a land vehicle which was unheard of before, they can easily attach themselves to surfaces at unnatural angles, which gives them superb ambush abilities, because they aren't piloted by organic troops they're easy to replace even losing a 100 isn't as damaging as losing 10 pilots+ to train a pilot takes years of practice and there aren't always people looking to join the Air Force compared to the droid officers or the Marines.

Soldiers can also attache themselves to the machine though they won't be given any cover.

 **Sky threat level:** medium

 **Single Trooper Aerial Platform(STAP)-** these were added to Mistrals armory of death after the war these are exclusively used by droids to give a helping hand to the Air Force or to the army whichever needs support at the time of battle.

 **Sky threat level:** low swarm-high

 **Bullhead-** the first sky vehicles to greet Remnant they were the first step to bringing the fight to the nevermores, they are usually heavily armored and have mini guns on its sides, they can carry up to 20 people (2 pilots+ 18 passengers)

 **Threat level:** depends on the cargo, mini gun- medium

 **Sub group Air Ships**

 **Basic Information-** the overlords of the sky these monsters have enough firepower to destroy an entire army on their own, Atlas started developing its on ships after seeing the efficiency of the invisible hand.

It should be also noted these sizes were taken after the sea vessels as many navy ships were turned into sky ships, the only ones left alone were the transport ships and submarines.

 **Destroyer-50m-** these are the light ships which main goal is to harass an enemy fleet or army the are also used a scouts and patrol ships their only good sides are speed and cost.

 **Sky threat level:** high

 **Cruiser-100m-** cruisers are the main battle ships much better armored and outfitted with bigger guns at the cost of speed and lien, they are the most common ship in the kingdoms sky navies.

 **Sky threat level:** lethal

 **Battleship-200m-** show it a target and said target will disappear, Mistrals are made with power in mind they're not fast but in a slugfest they can outgun more numerous fleets.

 **Sky threat level:** super lethal

 **Carrier-150m-200m-** these were introduced by Grievous to the fleet navy before nobody even thought of having a ship dedicated to housing aircraft this addition changed the way battles have been fought where nevermores attacking alongside sea Grimm was a disaster now it was simply another battle, though these ships do have basic AA guns to protect it a little bit.

 **Sky threat level:** depends on cargo amount, guns-low

 **Sub group Super ships**

 **Basic information-** any ship beyond the 200 meter mark these ships are the air monstrosities that air-admirals dream of having as they are bigger and scarier than even battleships.

 **The invisible hand V1-300m-** the first ever air aircraft carrier this was more of a prototype than a true warship as it only had a hangar though it was gigantic housing 300 vulture droids.

 **Current status:** destroyed during the last battle it serves as a monument to the last war and the lives taken in it.

 **The invisible hand V2-500m-** the supreme warship to build it took several years but thanks to prior experience in building warships (the invisible hand V1) many unnoticed problems were fixed things that weren't noticed until after it first took flight, just like its predecessor it is more about raw power than speed but unlike it it has guns on it… a bloody lot of them enough to duel 2 battleship and win that's of course not counting the fact it still does have a hangar of 300 vulture droids, it took several years for this magnificent beats to be built by Mistrals forge/factory mountains.

 **Current status:** ready for deployment

 **The Trident-600m-** information not found error…

 **Military Strategy**

There are many different military doctrines used by the army though there are those which are used in greater numbers than others.

 **The Iron Wave-** take your army divide it into 24 smaller armies now order each to attack every hour creating a nearly unending battle normally after 2 days the defenders fall over from exhaustion, this tactic is always used by droid officers.

 **Lighting krieg-** MM soldiers move and mow down any resistance with as little noise as possible exterminating entire combat groups before the enemy is aware of the attack.

 **Confusion-** basically giving droids a new paint job suddenly the B1 battle droids turn out to be bloody commandos, this has shown itself to be a tactic that if used right can make life hell for the enemy as places that were in no immediate danger from the 1000 B1 suddenly turn into massive holes in the defense line as 1000 commando droids are there.

 **LEGIONS-** Mistrals army is divided into legions each 6.000 men or droid strong.

 **Most famous**

 **Fanatics-** the first legion second to none in their bravery they were deployed all around the fronts where additional firepower was needed

 **Hell Hounds-** the second legion these men earned their names for fitting in the brutal deserts of Vacuo destroying desert rangers and Grimm alike with brutality not even matched by the fanatics.

 **Winter Wolves-** the 13 legion while in reality the 3 they were given the 13 number because of the brutal winter in Atlas where they fought and smashed many Atlesian defenses which were able to stop droid advance.

These legions aren't human only and there are hundreds of exceptionally experienced droids in these legions.

 **History of the second Great War**

The first 'shots' are fired in the Atleasian port of Glasgow where a droid army comes out a ship creating a surprise attack nobody expected.

10 seconds before a transport ships detonated in a different ships miles away though Mistral denies having any hand in it.

The Atlesian army tries to retake Glasgow using many of its conscripted Forces.

 **Battle for Glasgow**

 **Mistral Forces**

10.000 B1

2.000 B2

1.000 commando

50 heavy wall cannons

 **Atlas forces**

9.500 soldiers

500 specialists

20.000 conscripts

3.000 Atlesian knights

 **Loses**

 **Mistral**

5.000 B1

1.000 B2

200 commando

45 heavy wall cannons

 **Atlas**

1.300 Atlesian knights

300 specialists

3.000 soldiers + 1.000 wounded

7.000 conscripts + 9.000 wounded

The droid officer Jason Red on site targeted specifically conscripted units to make their morale plummet.

A few weeks later Mistral invades Vacuo unknown to many is how they were able to keep their invasion secret for almost 25% of the country and even when the invasion was out for the world to see.

The battle for Wir commences as Vacuo forces prepared for a counter attack.

 **Battle for Wir**

 **Mistral Forces**

1.000 Marines

300 vulture droids

1 Invisible Hand V1

 **Vacuo Forces**

40.000 militia

 **Loses**

 **Mistral**

300 wounded marines

13 dead marines

 **Vacuo**

30.000+ militia

This was a humongous loss to such a extent all of their forces joined the Atlesian command structure, during these months in Vacuo Atlas fought tooth and nail for every building in the capital turning into a literal city at war, they also funded many rebellions inside of Mistral controlled villages which made Mistral institute Marshal law during which horrendous civilian casualties happened as Marines gunned many people.

The supreme commander also ordered the destruction of Vaucos CCT as well as he ordered the bombings of Vacuos capital to dust to show what happened if you resisted.

During this time Atlas wasn't at peace skirmishes were fought everywhere and huge armies fought there weren't battles as merely offensives.

 **Sea Grimm offensive-** Atlas tries and fails to push Mistrals navy out of its waters, the campaign is unsuccessful largely due to Mistrals secret submarine navy eliminating any ship that came out of radio range.

 **Loses**

 **Atlas**

3 battleships

4 cruisers

14 destroyers

 **Mistral**

1 battleship

7 cruisers

3 destroyers

 **William offensive-** the first and least successful Atleasian ground offensive to be put into being though many historians disagree as it is unknown what was the true goal of this offensive as the general William Avalanche died during battle, some theorize that it was to push back the droid army which numbered more than 100.000 strong beyond the Sust river which would mean it was a failure while others claim it was to stall Mistrals forces long enough for additional factories to come online which were able to replace the loses sustained in a week… which would mean the campaign was successful, but it seems no one will ever know Williams true plans on the offensive.

 **Loses**

 **Atlas**

400 specialists

7.000 soldiers + 13.000 wounded

10.000 Atlesian knights

 **Mistral**

20.000 B1 + 20.000 damaged beyond repair

4.000 B2 + 3.000 damaged beyond repair

500 Marines + 300 wounded

 **Iron Offensive-** the last and final offensive of Atlas before the droid army retreated, during this offensive many paratroopers Atlas soldiers with Aura were deployed behind Mistrals lines and blew up transports with piercing rockets or by having boulders throw MTT off of roads on the mountains.

This was by far the most successful offensive even if many in Mistral would disagree.

 **Loses**

 **Atlas**

60.000 Atlesian knights

1.000 specialists + 2.000 wounded

 **Mistral**

100.000 B1

8.000 B2

800 Marines + unknown wounded

67 MTT

It should be remembered that Atlas fought in brutal winter trench warfare which was in inhuman conditions.

The final battles were the downing where Valean hunters destroyed the invisible hand though they were unsuccessful in killing General Grievous, faced with the idea of Mistral negotiating from a position of strength the Allies orders the invasion of Mistrals homeland, which makes a disagreement as Ironwood tells the politicians that such a thing would be suicide at best which angers them and they force him to invade.

 **Invasion Bay**

 **Loses**

 **Atlas**

20.000 Atlesian knights

4.000 soldiers + 2.000 wounded

200 specialists + 300 wounded

50 hussars

 **Mistral**

30.000 B1

6.000 B2

3.000 commando

150 AAT

The war drew to a close with Ironwood telling the politicians 'I told you this would happen'.

 **This is all the relevant information until Vol 1… of course I didn't say anything about what's happening in Menagerie a certain thing called a schism, but it's not important for now.**

 **This is a military codex of all Mistrals military upgrades until Vol 1.**

 **So it seems I shot myself and bandaged myself at the same time… before veterans got a white skull helmet (battle for Vacuo's capital) but I was able to dig bandage that lore hole.**

Yes I know I didn't mention lightsabers but they're practically a walking war crime all on their own, the same way I didn't mention the MOSI or GOSI.

So tell me what do you think of this chapter that basically sums up all you need to know.


	13. Grievous trailers

**So first of all im sorry it took so long, but really this chapter was hard because of the amount of choices if you want to know what I mean play some RPG but know that you can have only one save and play the game only once, you'll see that every choice is a bloody nightmare, especially if you care about the story.**

 **I mean I had 10 additional choices for additional choices bloody hell there were so many things I could do in such different ways.**

 **Basically I care too much for this to not be shit could I had posted this weeks ago… yes would it have been good… to say it lightly nope, it would have been shit.**

 **Also this story might go AU, because well we don't yet know where Salem is so I'm going to have to make do with my own idea (basically the next parts of this story might be set in the original or maybe not).**

 **It's a curse and blessing at the same time, after all if it's set in the original the readers can theorize what will happen next because they know about the world but in a AU you can suddenly learn underwater squid people exist and they came to save the main character…**

 **Yes this is a reference to the 'Star Wars rebels' last season where one of the greatest military minds of the fucking galaxy lost because he couldn't account for bloody space squids to appear and save the day… 'saying' it out loud really makes me thinks about how much I miss the clone wars and it's brutal scenes… even if they made Grievous a Saturday cartoon villain the only thing they forgot to do was make him say "we'll meet again Obi Wan Kenobi" or "this isn't the last you've seen of me".**

 **Well Grievous did was able to make scenes that made him appear like his old self again even if they were few and far between.**

 **Plus the writers of RWBY made either stupid decisions or didn't even notice the things they did so I had one or two decisions which were, should I make real Faunus discrimination or basically make it a childish fairy tail that everyone (stupid) thinks it exists, I mean common try to remember all the discrimination in RWBY, actually I'll just list them out for you.**

 **1-one hunter team of kids that are bullies to everyone including humans… hell they bully Jaune more than they bully Velvet and she's a how they call it a filthy 'animal' which means they're not racist they're simply assholes.**

 **Do you think we would have been calling the KKK a racist organization if it killed and burned more whites, CRDL they're bullies they'll jump on any excuse to be dickheads.**

 **For them any excuse is good enough.**

 **Plus let's be honest everyone is a little racist if you're not then you're lying to yourself, the trick isn't to not be a racist but to not act on that racism, hell I would laugh at a racist joke aimed at white people if it was good the same way is laugh at a joke aimed at black people or Asians but that's the line I would never sabotage someone because of their skin color.**

 **2-one shop in Mistral not serving Faunus… one bloody shop seen through 4 volumes, how is this is such a massive problem why can't we see more, I mean common even if the White Fang are bombing any shops that doesn't want to sell to them which seems bullshit, why didn't they blow up this shop they obviously had explosives and Adam plus this doesn't look like some super rich caffe with prestige and money to hire mercenary protection.**

 **3-SDC uses Faunus labor… soooo unless they're getting below minimum wage or are forced to do it (they can't leave, or sign in a resignation) I really see no problem with this I mean every company uses labor unless we have a different meaning of labor here than in Remnant the White fang should be happy someone is hiring Faunus, I mean otherwise all of them would have had to resort to crime or death by hunger.**

 **And if they have a problem with working for the SDC they can change work, can't they… oh right why would nobody want to hire them it's not like there's a terrorist group running around blowing anyone who calls Faunus a name… oooh yea that might be a problem.**

 **4-poor chameleon girl if she were to go to Atlas academy she would need to hide who she really is… wait a second Neon get back here you forgot to hide the fact you're a Faunus even through you're in the academy of the most racist kingdom… omg so it's either a mistake or chameleon girl is lying to Blake's face to gain sympathy.**

 **Wait didn't Blake want to hide her heritage why didn't they swap places…**

 **As far as I can see the White fang is a bunch of children crying because they were called names after blowing shit up with bombs… I mean could you imagine anyone killing because he was called a name a NAME, if my skin was as thick as theirs I would have been crying every week because of being called a bad name, what a bunch of kids… kids with guns and bombs.**

 **And why do they do media coverage of the mines collapsing I'm wondering how many bad emotions came out of that.**

 **I really don't understand refusing to serve anyone in a shop like it doesn't make sense the man who runs a shop wants to get as much money as possible refusing clients simply because of a tail is like… dafuq my mind can't wrap around this stupid logic business is business.**

 **They make racism such a important point of the series and then they fail to show it… I mean in Code Geass there is more racism and well trust me it's shown in an actual way like soldiers gunning down civilians without a shred of remorse, or a man having fun gunning them down… and they weren't hellbent pcho's who enjoyed death, racism was shown in many ways through the show it was affecting the characters in many ways, here it's basically a joke that got out of hand.**

 **Oh and before you ask I wrote this here because it's one of those obvious things we know and yet don't realize until we think about it, so I didn't want any 'where's the racism'.**

 **It's finally here Vol 1… holy shit I wrote 53k words as a prelude to the real story… I can't even believe this and I wrote this!**

 **So before I bore you to death with my rants…**

 **Let the trailers begin!**

 **Normal POV**

 **Red trailer**

A lone figure walks among the snow in forever fall forest a beautiful red forest covered in white snow, clad in a black cloak she walks in a steady pace, she comes to a cliff under which the great ocean lies as she continues walking she sees a tombstone on it a Rose, she stops walking 5 feet away from it, she then kneels a little as she starts talking.

Ruby Rose:"hey mom another year has passed" she takes a breath as she looks for words "I still miss you, dad is doing okay he's working for Ozpin on some projects, uncle Qrow is still himself even though he hides some kind of pain though he never speaks of it… there's some kind of animosity between him and a teacher in school Marcus, they don't talk about their reasons it's like a silent battle whenever they see each other, sometimes glaring daggers at each other… Yang's almost back to herself though there are still people who jeer at her for her Mistralian roots… they're usually given a punch to the face".

Ruby smiled to herself as she remembered how some people assumed her to have Mistralian roots because of being sisters with Yang… they tried to attack her but they were quickly beaten off when Yang heard about it.

Ruby Rose:"life's great at Beacon like always though I wonder why we can't return to patch, Pyrrha is nice though she's a little distant like always… she has trust issues after some kind of trauma or somethin…".

She quieted down after looking at her scroll she saw that if she wanted to replenish her dust supplies and get to Beacon before 10 she would need to start walking now.

Ruby Rose:"goodbye… I'll see you in a year".

As Ruby walked away from the gravestone she never noticed a shadow creeping in the darkness of the woods a few meters away, the shadows eyes shined red as it watched her move away.

The Shadow was there for the last 10 hours sitting and waiting it destroyed any Grimm that came near it with no difficulty and was the reason why the little Girl was never assaulted by strong Grimm during her yearly visit.

As Ruby was returning from her 'visit' she came out on a field as she walked she noticed Grimm coming out of the woods.

She smirked while for anyone normal the appearance of Grimm would make them lose their cool and fill them with fear… she wasn't normal in the slightest she was raised by hunters and later for some reason was moved to Beacon academy… she never knew why but by being at Beacon she saw many fights and had seen even more weapons and styles… while she was never allowed to participate in lessons, she was given private tutoring by the Headmaster himself…

And she showed it by jumping into the air as 3 Beowolves jumped where she was a second ago before they could even move a grenade detonated under them.

Ruby after seeing hundreds of fights realized that having many options is better than being a one trick pony, she wanted flexibility… she realized that she focused on taking out single targets, and Grimm would never be nice enough to go at her one by one.

Marcus gave her the idea to use grenades.

When Ruby landed the three Grimm corpses disappeared, she took out her baby black crescent Rose immediately she got to work, as she cut more and more Grimm to pieces she noticed in the corner of her eye a elder Beowolve, she then stabbed her scythe into the ground took aim and fired.

Crescent Rose could shoot 30 Caliber bullets which was basically like having a hand cannon on yourself… though she added a second firing mode where her sniper part would make itself a bit larger and be able to fire 50 caliber, which might have been illegal without a permit, but she is a pupil of Ozpin… ahh corruption helping main heroes since the dawn of Mankind… yea no Ozpin has enough blackmail on all of Vails political families to create a full blown revolution.

The 50 caliber bullet whizzed through the air penetrating the bone armor of the elder Grimm normally this wouldn't have done anything as Grimm lack organs as such the only way to kill one is in the head… the bullet penetrated it's abdomen armor… and **EXPLODED**.

The bone fragments take the most time to disappear… they didn't disappear quick enough and the bone bits exploded outwards like a fragment grenade killings 3 Beowolves that were too close for their own good.

Normally weapons for hunters in training are regulated sometimes even for fully trained hunters if they don't pass a psychological test for example they have to be blunt enough so that you wouldn't cut a person in half or ammo thats strong enough you wouldn't kill a human with no Aura.

Some might think that if weapons don't pierce humans they won't even scratch the Grimm… well that's completely false Dust has special anti Grimm properties that you could compare to a fire burning a plant.

Explosive ammunition is theoretically illegal but well… Oz, even if anyone sees it in her belt nobody would think it's this kind of ammunition.

Plus compared to most legal bullets it has a very pointy end for better armor penetration… yes this bullet could probably land her in prison for a few years and bar her from becoming a huntress.

Yes she liked Marcus a lot he was a weapon genius just like her and he allowed her to look through and test his weapons, on Grimm of course.

As she looked for the rest she noticed they weren't there… this made her narrow her eyes in suspicion she remembered seeing at the very least 17… she killed 12 which meant that at the very least there should have been 5 more.

Were she to look behind her she would have noticed Grimm particles disappearing…

In a tree 100 meters away from her sat the shadow again in its 'hands' a rifle with a scope, were it not for a fact it was on a secret mission it would have 'said' 'penta kill'.

Ruby Rose left after a minute of making sure the Grimm were nowhere near her, she moved… straight into Vale.

 **White trailer**

Weiss Schnee was standing in her newer outfit which had a silver tiara (like Pyrrha's),pants that were very well made to allow maximum mobility, she also had her wedges after being able to convince Alexander that it was possible to fight in heels… though it was very painful…

Alexander:"if you can fight in heels you can do push ups in heels".

Also Alexander:"on the ground and give me 50!".

Weiss was not amused though she was able to do it after a lot of (painful) tries, though Alexander respected that she had the drive to appear at the very least a little taller, I mean common even a certain 15 year old is taller than her which is really weird because unless Willow Schnee is like very tiny Jacques genes disappeared somewhere…

But now was her final test she wanted to be away from her fathers influence so he wanted for her to prove that after all the training Alexander put her through she wouldn't embarrass the Schnee name by being weak.

Of course anyone with half a brain knew this test was set up for her to fail… she was told to fight her older Sister who graduated Atlas Academy with top marks… and all she had was training from a almost insane soldier, Winter had training from the best the Academy has to offer plus real battle experience.

Weiss Schnee was not amused, she went to her teacher and asked how to win after explaining the situation.

His response like always 'fight dirty' and 'fuck honor'.

After all in battle there are 2 types of people alive and the dead and victors(alive) write the history books, and in those books the victors are always made to look like heroes and the defeated are made out to be ugly monsters.

She prepared and waited in the designated room.

As she saw Winter enter she fired her trap… Winter was prepared for a honorable duel… which she wouldn't get…

A Stone on Winters left fell from the ceiling after the glyph that was holding it in the air dissolved, the rock made a noise and the older Schnee immediately faced it with her sword pointing at it alarmed… it was her undoing…

The Glyph that Weiss was standing on in the air was a speed Glyph that just got released, as she flew through 4 other Glyphs she hit Winters back 1 second after the rock hit the ground.

Myrtenaster is a very sharp rapier which just got boosted a lot… when it hit the only reason it wasn't a instant knockout was because Winter had high Aura and she knew how to use it as she learned to cover her entire body in Aura while fighting to not get beaten because of pain.

Still her Aura fell to a whopping 50% which meant Weiss only had to lower it by another 30 (duel safety regulations) to win, Winter meanwhile was cursing herself for falling for such a trick after all she expected to be fighting in a honorable duel.

Weiss didn't let her sister recover as she continued her unrelenting attack, before Winter got up another 15 percent of her Aura went away.

But getting up and having her opponent in front of her was all she needed to halt the assault as her superior reflexes and speed finally had a chance to shine as for every failed attack Weiss sent (they were blocked) two more came from Winter destroying Weiss's Aura.

While the two sisters were fighting it out Jacques's noticed something… Winters attacks were doing about the same amount of damage Weiss's were… which shouldn't be possible Winter should be naturally stronger which meant that something else was going on.

He immediately suspected Alexander and as he looked at him he saw the biggest shit eating grin he ever saw on any man.

Jacques:"Alexander did you have anything to do with this?" A eyebrow was raised slightly.

Alexander:"She can be honorably dead".

Which was a confirmation for Jacques that his younger daughter cheated… most likely with her weapon… while it might seem that the news didn't affect him at all inside he was proud as she learned the biggest lesson in business which is 'there's no fair play' it seemed to him that his second daughter wasn't a lost cause and that he wouldn't need to make Whitley the heir of the company yet.

The battle continued and now the training Winter had was on full display Weiss couldn't even land a hit no matter how hard she tried… its time for plan E(nd).

Fighting with a rapier follows some basic guidelines basically stab and move away to not be stabbed yourself, so Winter was very surprised when Weiss threw it out the window and flew at her, she tried to intercept her but Myrtenaster stopped Winters sword.

Winter fell over under Weiss's weight and their weapons flew out of their hands on the floor out of arms reach… then Weiss **HEADBUTTED** Winter.

Alexander:"kick that ass Weiss" cheered Alexander.

Ironwood was looking aghast wondering what Alexander was teaching Weiss, sure he wanted her to be out of her father clutches (no matter how many business deals he made he couldn't honestly say he liked the Jacques) but this was a complete beat down his **best rookie specialist** wasn't supposed to be getting her ass handed to her by 4 year younger sister.

Weiss continued to pummel her sister, in between headbutts Winter saw on Weiss's tiara **spikes** , Winter tried to get out from under her younger sister but Weiss had something Winter didn't have hand to hand combat training.

Training which would later become mandatory so that specialists wouldn't need to rely on brute strength to win without their weapons, it should be noted that Atlases infantry are trained in Hand to hand combat.

The tiara was made out of titanium with spikes that could pierce skin of anyone without Aura… each hit she made was 2-3% of Aura Winter had and soon…

"Weiss Schnee is the victor" said a speaker in the rooms corner.

 **Black trailer**

Blake was sitting on a rock, she was waiting her partner Adam was somewhere around here waiting just like her for this mission.

Normally there would have been more troops for this operation but they were being stretched thin by the…

Adam Taurus:"it's here" at this his normally stoic mouth turned into a vicious grin that would make anyone feel a chill "lets get this party started!".

They started to run towards the edge of a cliff, which they jumped off… normally such a thing would end in their deaths but Aura can work miracles and they landed on a train.

Ironwood made a deal with them he would support their cause but he couldn't do so openly so there were unnoticed 'leaks' of military transportation at first it was seen as a one time thing the Atleasian military saw it as simply bad luck, after the second time there had been Atlesian knights added.

So basically Atlas was secretly funding the White Fang with military grade weapons to help them against the…

Atlesian Knight:"attention intruders surrender or be…"

It didn't get to finish it's statement as Adams weapon a **SABER** lashed out and cut of its head after he did so he and Blake went into a dance of destruction as they cut Atlesian knights to pieces, even if Adam did most of the work, some might wonder where are the Atlesian knights that were able to fight the MM to a standstill… these were older faulty models placed there by Ironwood officially they were the newest and the assailants were some kind of super soldiers or rogue hunters.

As they destroyed their 43 knight a new enemy appeared the spider droid, basically a giant 'human body' on spider legs with 2 BIG cannons that you'd see placed on warships.

Ironwood personally asked to fight it and to see if there were any weak points.

The duo immediately set out to work attacking it from every side possible.

As they attack and dodge cannons that are normally mounted on destroyers, Blake's too slow she falls over and just as she's about to be stepped on Adam unleashes his semblance blowing away the giant spider bot.

He then comes to Blake and offers her a hand to stand up…

 **Zzz**

Blake blinks and she no longer on the train but in a town, everything looks peaceful children are running playing outside all Faunus, grown ups are goin around continuing with their daily lives.

 **Zzz**

She once more blinks and all the peace is gone buildings are in ruin bodies are on the streets pools of crimson blood under them she hears a explosion somewhere… 6 seconds later a shell falls and blows up in front a building causing it to fall down.

 **Zzz**

Once again she blinks the before deserted streets are filled with men fighting, sword,axes,hammer,guns every tool of death was there, the men looked almost identical with one key difference, some had white Grimm masks while others had **black Grimm masks** , every second she watched bodies fell to the ground, for unknown reasons nobody seemed to notice her.

 **Zzz**

She blinked wanting the imagines to disappear… to see Adam her partner walking in the middle straight towards her cutting down anyone who tried to stop him, until he was in front of her his mask had two black horns on the side he smiled, a vile smile that would give Cinder an Orgasm from the amount of evil it gave of.

Adam Taurus:"till we meet again my love" he then raised his saber and brought it in a downward slash…

 **Zzz**

Blake was awake panting and sweating her heart was moving in impossible speed from the fear that was coursing through her.

Unknown voice:"you will be arriving in Vale airport in 5 minutes".

She blinked and looked around warily looking for the unknown voice, when she saw the speaker…

Speaker:"you will be arriving in Vale airport in 1 minute, he hope you had a nice trip, and we wish you a good day".

She sighed with relief ever since the Black&White fang war her paranoia levels increased exponentially.

But now she was free of her past… she only had the future to look into… a future in Beacon.

A future to help her forget what others called the Menagerie civil war.

 **Yellow trailer**

Yang Xiao long was walking on the streets of Vale heading towards the cities most infamous club why you might ask… pretty simple actually Yang was miserable which made her angry or how someone might say pissed she had enough of her mother Raven.

Raven Branwen a woman Yang would never voluntarily say she was related to was a bitch.

She missed Yangs childhood and then barged in and forced her to use a sword normally that wouldn't have been a problem if she hadn't trained in hand to hand combat for a few years before, it threw her style in to chaos.

Yang absolutely hated her she acted so tall and almighty and what was worse her spineless coward of a dad didn't protest it.

Honestly Summer was ten times the mom and she had been in Yangs life for a fraction of the time Raven was.

Raven the idiot had the gall to force her to use a "stronger" weapon a katana because it had greater reach so that she would be stronger honestly that woman went and went on about strength honestly that's practically her mantra.

Of course she talked about that whenever she wasn't flat out drunk honestly at least Qrow could hold a conversation while drunk Raven she was knocked out after a bottle which was almost half of the time… Yang almost attacked her mother when she saw her looking at her little sister thankfully Raven backed of and for whatever reason doesn't interact with Ruby in fact if she didn't know any better she'd say Ruby was being avoided like the plague but honestly why would Raven try to not interact with the little reaper, it doesn't make 'sense'.

At least it seems even the bitch has a conscience which if you think about it is a pretty low standard as it's literally the child of her 'best female friend' who she brutally 'murdered' actually how did she become a huntress I thought that a big part of helping people was understanding them oh right Ozpin… he most likely wanted a killer.

She heard of the club supposedly the main hang out of the spy gang… honestly she she can't stop snickering whenever she hears that name, it doesn't help they created a stereotype they wear suits and balaclavas plus they use a revolvers and knifes… she really couldn't believe that they destroyed all their rivals supposedly their leader Torcher Redson is so brutal he made the entire police department pee itself while sure it is a rumor it doesn't help that if asked the police pretend to not hear the question.

As she neared the entrance she heard music outside sure it was the criminal part of town but she really couldn't imagine hearing music every time she were to sleep, she wouldn't be surprised if the buildings around the club were either abandoned or were housing the muscle of the facility.

As she entered the building she couldn't help but notice the black colored spy's standing guard she had to admit they don't look half bad in those suits their weapons weren't hidden which showed how effective the police was in this district if it even existed.

The music was good thankfully even though they were from Mistral it seemed they weren't into Mistralian war music.

As she was walking she missed a chance to see a man in a white suit with white pants talking to the owner of the club who was wearing a red suit, both of them had a skull pin nest to their necks with red stones for eyes.

The man in white had orange hair and was smoking a cigar while the fact he was smoking didn't raise any eyebrows if someone knew their cigars they would have realized those were the Mistralian Mafia cigars specially made for their leaders.

As Yang walked up to the bar she steeled her resolve… she never believed that Summer died she was simply too stubborn she saw some of the videos on the dust net of her fighting plus she read that there were rumors that General Grievous took a liking to her normally these rumors would have been thrown out the window because well it's Grievous he won't tell you if you amuse him or if he likes you, but there did seem to happen some weird incidents plus it didn't help that supposedly he trained her personally which is unheard of.

To kill Summer Rose you would have to be literally the queen or king of all Grimm at least in her mind.

To say she had a fixation on Summer would be an understatement she cared for Yang in those few precious to her memories she had with her, she didn't care about strength or anything other she simply tried to be the best mother possible… after comparing Raven and Summer… well let's just say Yang wouldn't have minded if Raven were killed and thrown into some ditch by the Mafia if she could have Summer back.

Yang:"I want to talk to your boss".

This surprised the bartender as he looked at her with a clear look of… dafuq?

Bartender:"the boss is a busy man why would he need to talk to some girl who I've never seen here before" the man shot her an annoyed look as he continued making a drink.

Yang:"this woman is a huntress in training that wants information" at this she made a small move with her arm to her side where the man noticed the yellow Katana that seemed to gleam in the light of the nightclub.

The man clicked a button under the bar where the silent alarm would normally, this sent a signal to Juniors scroll which beeped In a very distinctive way.

Junior excused himself from Mr Redson and moved to the bar thankfully their talks were nearing an end as he excused himself he wondered what was happening at the bar because this was the first time he heard that alarm being used since the spy gang made his place their hang out place.

After all nobody was stupid enough to fuck with the spy gang…

He was even more surprised to see only one girl sitting after all one girl can't possibly give him any trouble.

Junior:"what do you want Blonde" said Junior as he made his presence known behind her "I hope you're not looking for trouble… are you even of legal age to drink?".

Junior normally wouldn't care about the age of a customer… but there was a reason why his bartender wanted the kid out… then he noticed a katana hanging atop of her butt normally most would see it immediately but Junior had a set of rules one of them being don't check out younger(under 18) girls, after all if he was going to prison it wouldn't be because of prison bait.

Yang turned around and quickly looked him over…

Yang:"aren't you a little old to be called Junior?" She asked with a playful smirk.

Junior:"stop playing games and answer the damn question" his eyebrow began to twitch in iritation.

Normally he would be nicer because she's Mistralian but he had a bad day, his normal guards who got experience just got replaced with new members to be trained.

He suddenly felt pain… a lot of pain… he whimpered and looked down, in the underworld there were no rules just honorary rules that everyone accepted, one of them was… don't attack human genitalia.

If he were a lesser man he would have cried out in shock.

Yang:"tell me have you seen this woman" at this she took out a picture of Summer Rose and shoved it into juniors face.

Junior:"if you want to live Blondie you'll want to stop squeezing my balls" Junior whizzed out in pain.

Yang smirked and gave a "okey" and let go of Juniors manhood.

Junior:"give me one fucking reason I shouldn't kill you right now and burn your body".

Yang:"because of this" she then decked Junior with a full hit from her gauntlet hand.

As this happened Juniors men fired on Yang to be just systematically crushed, were they the men who were the day before they would have been able to stand up a little bit, have some competency but these were newcomers to the job.

As the last man fell over Yang still had 95% of her Aura after taking a lucky shot from one of the henchmen.

Suddenly Junior came out from behind the bar, while the fight raged on he found his weapon and the civilians left.

Junior:"bloody bimbo" muttered a very pissed of Junior "come at me Blondie".

Yang smiled seeing she might be given a real fight.

Yang charged and was barely able to stop herself and dodge Juniors attack, a rocket which promptly exploded a glass pillar in the club.

Junior:"tch" he snarled mentally berating himself about the usage of explosives in his own club.

He quickly turned his bazooka into a baseball bat and came at Yang with full force, he was very fast with his bat and Yang was dodging as best as she could deflecting with her katana whenever she could.

Junior was finally able to hit Yang taking 30% with one swing, Yang felt it and finally her anger got the better of her, eyes turned red.

Junior dropped his 'beat stick' with fear he looked through hundreds of semblance's and he knew you couldn't change your eye color unless one of your parents had a different one.

Which meant this girl was a daughter of a bloody Branwen and he knew only of 1 branwen in Vale and it wasn't because of his interest in her but because she's on his bosses shit list.

The seconds of hesitation was all Yang needed to jump on Junior pin him to the floor and beat him up only relenting after she heard a crack on his nose, after which she got control of herself again.

Her eyes turned purple again as she saw what she did to Junior after which she left(ran out).

 **Beast trailer**

Private T was eating in the military cafeteria fully decked in his MM armor ready for the day when he got called up to training room 13 by his commanding officer, he quickly got up as he had already finished and went there.

As he entered the room the most peculiar thing he noticed about it was that it was more build like a shower with some kind of hatch on the wall nearby.

Suddenly 8 men entered his captain and 2 guards who placed the 5 men who now that he looked at them were in rags on their knees and then stood at attention near the door, since he wasn't spoken to yet he waited.

Captain:"these 5 have been found guilty by military court of espionage, the sentence of which is death".

Now that private T looked closer he recognized the 5 Faunus who were on their knees, sure they were heavily beat up and had cuts but nothing that would hide their identities.

Captain:"you have been chosen as the executioner" at this he took out a gun and spinner it in his finger stopping it so he would hold the barrel, putting it in such a position so that the private would have no problem taking the gun.

Private T after a few minutes of starring at the gun took it and aimed…

 **Pew**

The first body fell to the ground the second man was afraid looking around for a way of escape, he could find one.

 **Pew**

The third man simply was looking at the private with acceptance.

 **Pew**

The fourth was shaking, he was afraid of death and couldn't accept the outcome even though there was no possible way to escape.

 **Pew**

Before the private could shoot the fifth man jumped trying to escape he didn't get far before the captain slashed with his Saber cutting the mans head off where he stood.

'Thunk' the body fell over

'Thunk' the head finally fell from the air and hit the floor.

Captain:"You have made the Regime proud Private Taurus" as he started cleaning he said "you have the rest of the day of".

The private left after witnessing the guards taking the bodies and throwing them into the hatch, and later the showers cleaning up the blood.

After finding his quarters Adam Taurus fell on his bed and cried… he was 15 at the time in the Marines junior camp.

 **Vacuo trailer**

In West Vacuo the commander of the Vacuan regime Poseidon Vasilias was giving a yearly speech about the second Great War.

Unknown to all this would be the last time he would give a speech as on a tower few kilometers away was sitting a certain Monkey Faunus the mouse sniper rifle, contrary to its name it wasn't small or used to hunt small rodents it was actually classified as an anti tank sniper rifle or how others called it hunter hunters, this monster fired a **very** sharp bullet with such speeds that not even Aura could save a person, this rifle was field tested during the war.

It was almost useless against the Grimm as it was very loud and took time to reload so unless you had a team to save you you would be descended on by every Grimm in the vicinity.

But against a valuable political leader in a situation where you left the murder weapon behind… well it was perfect.

 **Booooooommmmmmm!**

Mr Vasilias heard something but before he could do anything a bullet hit his head, his aura exploded and he fell backwards.

The assailant quickly made his escape knowing that his target was dead and that his **VENGEANCE** was completed.

And ass all know revenge is best served hot… at lest in Vacuo.

 **Soul Secret Trailer**

Winter Schnee was unhappy after being beaten by her way younger sister she was given a new assignment the same day, investigate a Atlesian lab that lost contact most likely a bird hit the antenna or a snow storm was happening there, but the General wanted to be sure, she did have to concede that she wanted to meet the man who trained Weiss so well and he was going on the mission with her so that was that.

They were the only 2 organics on the mission not counting the pilot who was flying the bullhead the rest were Atlesian knights and even then not in impressive amounts.

Alexander:"when will we be there pilot?" He was relaxing as he was toying with his scroll.

Winters eyebrow twitched they were on a mission and the man was playing with his scroll… where was the discipline, the professionalism, but she withheld any comments he was her senior in both age and experience… plus he trained her sister well enough that she was able to fight her.

Pilot:"eta 7 minutes".

So they sat waiting for the bullhead to land as Alexander continued doing whatever he was doing.

Winter:"what are you doing on your scroll?" She wasn't agitated she simply wanted to know what he was doing 5 minutes before a mission given from Ironwood himself.

Alexander:"playing a game" he replied completely serious.

Winter:"and what might be this game, that is so important you need to play right before a vital mission?" Her eyebrow was twitching fast.

Alexander:"I'm right now fighting your sister in 'Remnant Total War'" he suddenly started fiercely tapping on his scroll like his life depended on it.

Winter was surprised her sister was playing **GAMES**!

Before she could say anything to criticize the greatest invention of mankind Alexander cut her off.

Alexander:"that's where she got the idea of ambushing you, she always plays the damn Vacuan kingdom" he stopped for a second and then continued after his face came through many different phases one of them shock "shit it's a trap!".

Winter simply sighed, if this game gave her younger sister military ideas she'd check this game herself, maybe she'd find something of use.

 **4 months later**

Atlesian senior specialist:"so tell me again where did you learn this maneuver?".

Winter:"in Remnant Total War sir" she cringed a little as she prepared to be laughed at.

Atlesian senior specialist:"so you learned a maneuver that saved 40 mens lives today from a Mistralian war game?".

Winter:"yes sir".

Atlesian senior specialist:"I'll have to look this game up myself later, but for now you've been given a promotion".

 **Back to the present**

As they landed and Alexander hid his scroll they took out their weapons and Atlesian knights came in behind them.

The first thing they noticed was that the doors weren't opening so they had the knights open it through force.

As they entered and the knights took position at the entrance they noticed everything looked abandoned.

After a few minutes of checking they found the reason, in the a big room there was a sign of a massacre there were bodies lying with beats and pieces missing and blood was basically covering the entire floor.

Winter had to hold down vomit as she saw what was her first real 'massacre', Alexander continued on not even blinking at the horrible smell.

Suddenly Alexander burst into action took his rifle aimed and fired, in the next second a Beowolves body fell to the ground and started to disappear.

Winter:"so it was all done by a Beowolve?" She was still gaging at the smell.

Alexander:"tell me what do you know of Mistrals black ops squads".

What was more unusual was the knight security was deactivated.

Winter thought about it and then realized that she knew nothing.

Alexander:"they use a special weapon designed for complete psycho monsters the chainsaw sword, it practically replicates a Grimm attack".

Winter:"but there was a Grimm here".

Alexander:"and the doors magically locked themselves" he started looking around at the lab equipment "tell me who was the top researcher for this division".

Winter:"I think it was doctor Polendina, why?".

Alexander suddenly froze, the way to know what which labs were doing wasn't by their numbers or names it was by their top researchers, and he knew what this researcher was doing here.

Alexander:"we're leaving we have to inform Ironwood of what happened, they'll most likely not find any trace of the doctors body".

Winter:"what, why".

Alexander turned around and stared into Winters eyes.

Alexander:"do you know why you'll never find evidence of Mistrals black ops?" After a second he continued before she could open her mouth "it's because they send in 4 teams after the original to search everything through, if you find evidence of them it means it's fake or they want you to find it".

 **Meanwhile**

General Grievous is standing in a certain town, he is boiling in rage at what he's seeing, there in front of him is the destroyed statue of his daughter, in his claw is a rainbow colored Dust crystal, unlike other dust crystals this one isn't pulsing with inside power.

 **Meanwhile**

Tyrian fallows is a happy man he had managed to outsmart the MOSI and complete his objective which is his pocket a rainbow colored dust crystal pulsing with power.

His goddess ordered him to take it to Atlas.

If he weren't already insane he would have noticed he heard voices.

 **Omake:Grievous is bored**

What's the weirdest thing you can imagine well multiply it by the amount of hairs you have on your body and you'll understand what this private was feeling at this moment…

 **Private dogrus POV**

Every man and woman who wanted to join the ranks of the Marines had to go through initiation, after hearing some stories of what it supposedly is many people were pissing themselves with fear…

Examples…

1-kill a Ursa in hand to hand combat

2-defeat a commando droid

3-we would have to fight a Marine

We were all afraid of what kind of hell we signed up for… actually 40% left before initiation as they couldn't take the pressure.

What we got was basically stand in formation as a scary Veteran Marine yells at us… I was relieved that we were simply being yelled at and not any of the things of the list… I quickly regretted my thought process.

The Sergeant was dressed like a typical marine the only difference between him and the batch of recruits that were running in armor 30 meters away from us was that he had a red skull mask… with a white X on one of his 'eye'.

Angry Marine Sergeant:"you are a prime example that evolution i isn't true a stupid peace of shit like you with your genes shouldn't have been able to survive for this many generations!".

Private 12:"um".

Angry Marine Sergeant:"oh my fucking god, a bloody Neanderthal survived the ice age get back to the museum exhibit!" After a second he continued his tirade "on the ground and give me 50 you endangered specie of homo retardus".

Target of this exercise don't let the sergeant see how unnerved you really are.

Angry Marine Sergeant:"do you believe in the holy potato!".

Private 14:"no sir" the voice cracked with uncertainty.

Angry Marine Sergeant:"because of a loophole in the religion freedom act this isn't considered illegal… on the ground and give me 70 you filthy heathen"

As the minutes progressed more and more people were on the ground doing push ups… thankfully we didn't have armor yet, by some miracle I wasn't last in line to the chopping block, which meant someone else would be remembered better than me as being the last to get chewed on.

Angry Marine Sergeant:"And what's your name private!".

I was suddenly awakened from my contemplation of live choices…

'Ehh!?'

Angry Marine Sergeant:"what is the thing your mother called you once she saw how ugly you were after coming out of her ass.

"Jim Dogrus, sir".

He suddenly took out a stick and he… threw it?

Angry Marine Sergeant:"go on doggy brick Uncle pain his stick back!".

I blinked a few times… then I looked to my fellow privates and hoped he was joking but he still stood in that same place and his vision portrayed no sign of dishonesty… he really wanted me to go after a fucking stick… are you shitting me!

 **End**

 **There are some plot holes left but they'll fill themselves in later, so if you think I made a mistake there's a chance I didn't do it and I'm hiding it for later.**

 **Also the rainbow dust isn't really cannon as I'm going on the assumption that RWBY souls are real souls, and we saw only 1 thing that is affected by them which is dust, and basically it's the most sensible answer I could think off without ignoring a very important plot point.**

 **Yang has anger issues, well bigger than in cannon because there she didn't have a bitch of a mother.**

 **Oh and next is 100 % vol 1.**

 **Oh and BTW super ships are both air and sea ships… just Incase as I think that people had wrongly understood that.**

 **And like always leave a review of what you liked.**


	14. Vol 1 finally here

**You know I never cried from a games ending… okay only once and it was from the 'first wood war' (great (very hard) game) it's ending was so sad… especially when accounting that I was little at the time so it's message meant a lot to me.**

 **Just Incase no the game isn't hard simply put it most people didn't know how to play it.**

 **I totally didn't cry like a little bitch only some (a lot of) dust got stuck in my eyes.**

 **I dislike whenever there's a happily ever after because there's always going to be something bad about life… but this games ending was so sad.**

 **That's also why it's so memorable.**

 **Now I just realized how ridiculous this is considering how the characters of that game looked…**

 **You guys should see it as it's like 3 minutes but it gave me a stronger ending than most games for the past few years.**

 **Someone Asked why there isn't a timeline or why the TIME SKIP are so unspecific… well the reason normally would be that the author was too lazy… but in RWBY well we know jackshit about the dates the only thing we know is the age of the main characters, oh and when that Great War 80 years ago happened… we don't even know what age Summer Rose was when she had Ruby…**

 **I don't think we even know how many years there are in Beacon…**

 **The most popular guess is that there are 4 years like in**

 **This ain't mass effect or Harry Potter or any other series with huge amounts of thought placed into them, if I were to make a timeline I would have to guess literally every characters age, and many others things.**

 **So short version is…**

 **It's too hard**

 **Long version is**

 **Did Goodwitch teach STRQ, maybe she was in the same year, maybe Ozpin's new body was with them…**

 **Doesn't help that everyone looks so damn young in this series.**

 **Game:Aura increases your beauty by 4 out of 10.**

 **Game:Aura decreases max beauty score from 10 to 6.**

 **I mean let's be honest in RWBY we have yet to see one ugly person.**

 **Who are the maidens how many of them have died in 80 years…**

 **When did those idiots join Salem how old are they…**

 **Watts has to be ancient I mean common his hair is graying a bit he's probably 99 years old by RWBY standards.**

 **What was Salem doing for the past 80 years, she had humanity pushed back after the Great War, what was she doing in that time.**

 **And many more basically… I would have to make up so many things that well how should I explain it the timeline could truly turn this fic into AU which I don't want to because then nobody will be able to have fun trying to predict the next chapters.**

 **Half of the fun (at least for me) is theorizing what will happen next in the fics I read, if there are no rules or a story is AU with no timeline then its no fun if things happen with no reasonable or possible explanation.**

 **Also Yangs more grabbing at straws I mean if you knew you had 1% chance that the rumor that your super father is still alive would you pass it up especially if said father was replaced by abusive drunkard… yea me neither I would grasp at that straw so hard that I'd try to quiet the voices in my own head saying…**

' **Why hasn't he come back before'**

' **Where was he'**

 **Etc.**

 **Also give Winter some slack after all this was all or nothing, Weiss used up all of her tricks on her and if there was a repeat Winter wouldn't get her ass whopped.**

 **I mean think of this this way imagine you have a duel in a few minutes and you know the person you'll be fighting a guy who likes to tank hits, what you get is a rogue that dodges everything you throw at him, oh and this person always fought honorably before… now ehh.**

 **Who you thought you would face=Jaune Arc**

 **Who you faced=Roman Torchwick**

 **In a straight fight Winter would have decimated Weiss no probs but in a fight where she lost almost half her Aura in the first 5 seconds and then got her world view of her little sister shattered as she fought like a savage.**

 **Also Ironwoods specialists are getting more training just not hand to hand it'll be touched later on (hint:casualty Information or lack of it).**

 **Adam is almost brainwashed like in the show except instead of "kill humans" he goes "kill enemies of the regime".**

 **Trust me Marcus is cannon he ain't a new character… (psychotic giggles).**

 **But don't worry if you don't know remember him, he had very, very little screen time and I'm not sure if I'm not the only person to use him to add to the story, no really unless I missed a fic from Coeur then I'm pretty sure he never wrote about him, and he (Coeur) is like RWBY Jesus.**

 **It doesn't help that he's dead in cannon without Grievous there to save his life.**

' **Red trailer' will be explained this chapter just wait 2 minutes.**

 **Also how many Vasilas in Vacuo do we know about…**

 **The certain monkey Faunus will be kinda sub plot…**

 **I can't wait to see someone connect the dots.**

 **Rainbow dust issue**

 **This is probably the most I'll go AU consciously though I'll give a hint it has something to do with dr Poledina's research.**

 **Okay so many more things can go AU but that's because the series didn't end yet and we know nothing about certain subjects so I'll have to make things up.**

 **And let's be honest Poledinas actions simply scream FNAF plot line to me.**

 **Doctor Poledina:"I'll put you back together".**

 **At least a small part of it.**

 **I mean common if giving Atlesian knights Aura would have been easy do you think they would continue existing like in the show weak as hell getting cut cut in half.**

 **So there has to be a deterrent, what if Penny is the doctors real daughter, after all to have a soul you have to be alive and a true existing object not a Grimm who act like demons who disappear after death.**

 **Also Yangs going to be wearing her vol 2 outfit in this series because it looks cooler and matches with the fact that this is a darker version of Yang, the only difference being her pendant/necklace you know that thing on her neck being silver instead of purple, the same will apply to her fabric thingy…**

 **I mean let's be honest Yang vol 1,3 outfit ain't got shit on Yangs vol 2, I was honestly hoping for its return with the way the show turned darker.**

 **So this is finally it vol 1.**

 **Ruby Rose POV**

The first thing as I entered Vale was to put my cloak on its other side as it was actually red from one side and black from the other.

Summer memory:"the black is for operations during the night so that you'll be harder to spot and the red is for the city so that a car wouldn't hit you by accident during the night".

Ah Summer always caring for me even when she's not there.

I immediately noticed that Yang wasn't in our meeting place i simply ignored the fact and went to look up the newest weapon magazine…

If she's going to be irritated that she was waiting for me later then I'll simply tell her that she was late before me, after all treat people how you'd like to be treated.

As I entered my favorite shop in Vale I greeted the owner who looked like the most Mistralian man ever.

Some might think 'what do you mean most Mistralian' well because travel became so cheap more than half a century before there was a lot of moving around so now it's impossible to say who's from Mistral or from any of the other kingdoms.

Yang didn't know that there was some kind of stigma against Mistralian especially in Vale's hunter population, so when she introduced herself to class she made the mistake of saying that's she's a full blooded Mistralian, she also made the mistake in wording it so it sounded like she was some kind of Mistral supremacist.

Ah drunkle Qrow you should keep your mouth shut when you're drunk…

While most of Vale's civilians had an indifferent approach to Mistralians like to Faunus because no Mistralian troops fought on Vale's lands, but hunters were a different issue they practically made their own communities in the kingdoms, and many remembered the 100 Valean hunters who were KIA.

You generally don't forget losing fathers or mothers at the age of 7, or better yet awesome grandparents or any family members who'd you never meet.

So Yang was bullied by what basically was half of the class and when I accidentally introduced myself as her sister rumors spread far and wide and before long I was almost bullied but Yang pounced on the guy.

It seems that the bullying was indirect so Yang never knew who was creating unfortunate situations for her, this was her first finding of one of her bullies.

The reason it was indirect was because she was at the top of her class in terms of raw power and skill she brought to the table so much strength that people would all want her on her team conveniently forgetting about heir hidden hatred for her for the duration of team matches.

After all why let a little racial hatred get in the way of good grades.

As I was reading about the newest innovations made in machines of effectively eliminating problems (guns), I thought I heard someone talk to me but I ignored that feeling as I knew Yang didn't come to this shop she probably didn't know about it even, Hunters generally preferred having their own bullet shops.

Quote of the day was 'guns solve problems, if they don't solve all of them you need more guns'.

Ah advertisement, partially true and false at the same time.

Suddenly someone poked me on my shoulder, as I turned around hoping that I didn't somehow earn the ire of the shopowner I saw a man, what was peculiar was his outfit, he wore a black suit with a… Balaclava?

He pointed towards my headphones and made a vague gesture for me to take them off, I complied and I quickly scanned him and noticed the revolver and knife on his belt.

I've never seen or met anyone from the spy gang but he fit the description perfectly, I slowly took off my phones and asked slowly and carefully after all I didn't want to start a fight In the old mans shop.

"Is there a problem Mister?".

Spy gang grunt:"put your hands in the air".

"Are you robbing me?" I blinked honestly confused I mean people do tend to wear weird clothing but there is a difference between civilian and hunter clothing and that's not even taking fashion into account.

Spy gang grunt:"you're not the smartest of the bunch aren't ya".

"Oh" the same could be said about him… I mean who's stupid enough to attack a huntress, he didn't get to say anything else as I kicked him through the door landing on him, my first idea was through the window but I decided against it after all I'm not going to cause unnecessary collateral damage, and for some reason they kept the door open.

As I looked on him I was pleased when he was knocked unconscious I panicked a bit when I noticed he wasn't moving but it seems I hit him with the perfect amount of strength to knock him unconscious.

As I turned off my headphones I looked towards the shop and I saw 4 men coming out, except for one who was still inside the shop.

The men all looked the same except that one of them had a red color scheme unlike the others, he was the one still in the shop… he also had goggles?

Oh and he had some kind of heavy gauntlets that were silver in color, on those gauntlets were some kind of openings.

Goggle spy:"well, well, well Gentlemen a lady is here… chivalry is dead" at this he pointed at me "get her".

The three grunts took out their revolvers and knifes and didn't charge at me but instead they tried to surround me… that would have worked if I was a scared civilian not moving…

But I was a huntress.

I took out my crescent Rose and going for the closest man, he was surprised at my weapon (best weapon ever) and I quickly hit him with the side of my blade instead of cutting him because criminals usually don't unlock their henchmen's Aura's.

He was thrown aside and he tried to get up briefly but he wasn't able and he fell most likely unconscious, before I could turn around I felt 4 bullets hit me in the back, guessing by the amount of pain I estimate that 20 percent of my Aura just got eliminated.

20% while not a lot per say was concerning especially from 4 bullets as it meant that they had to be really sharp… sharp enough to cut skin, sharp enough to kill a normal person.

Before anything could impact me again i shot underneath myself using knock back to fly into the air, then I shot again and landed behind one of them, that person was promptly kicked with full force of a huntress.

While I don't look like much Aura is really helpful in storing strength inside of human muscles.

Then I shot using one of my 'anti human' rounds at the next person knocking him to the ground.

When I saw that none of them were moving I looked back and immediately noticed that goggle spy was standing there looking at me, he then pressed 2 buttons one on each gauntlet and then claws came out 10 of them 5 for each hand all of them were 10 inch (25cm) long.

Goggle spy:"well, well, well you've managed to beat 3 grunts color me impressed".

For some reason I didn't think he really was.

"Ow and you're supposed to be better" play the part of the overconfident cocky kid so that the opponent would become overconfident, a very great strategy.

The spy suddenly for no reason visible to me pressed the button on his gauntlets again and his claws retracted.

Goggle spy:"tell me do you think yourself a hero Red?".

For whatever reason I was feeling dread crippling up my spine at his 'casual' question.

"Yup, and you'll be behind bars in a hour" I replied sparkly as he reached for something behind him.

Goggle spy:"well it's time to decide what you value more" at this he took out what looked like a grenade "capturing the villain or saving the civilian" at this he threw it into the shop.

So i ran as quickly as I could to save the old man from death.

When I got into the shop I grabbed him and immediately threw myself with him on the ground, I was on top of him as a civilian most likely won't have Aura.

I hoped my Aura would withstand whatever explosion would go off…

I put my hands on my years and closed my eyes…

 **BAM**

I opened them and blinked… I was pretty sure nothing impacted my Aura, when I got up the grenade was a opened shell.

I was a little drowsy in the head and I think I saw doubles but I dispelled whatever delusions came over me, normal grenades go boom and not whatever this sound was, it definitely wasn't a normal one, I immediately remembered that the bad guy was escaping and I ran outside.

I noticed on my way out that the shop looked like it did before meaning that the grenade was either useless or it wasn't it's job to do damage.

As I got out I saw that he was climbing a ladder on the side of the building and that he was almost on top.

I knew I wouldn't catch him in the traditional sense if I were to climb up the ladder so I took my sniper-scythe, and jumped and then pulled the trigger twice.

The knock back was strong enough to push me a meter over the building which allowed me to land.

As I ran after the surprisingly fast man we finally got to the end of the building, I saw that there a a lot of space there, meaning there was a main street which meant…

And he turned back towards me.

Goggle spy:"well, well, well…"

"Can you stop with the bloody wells already" I was exasperated at this point honestly why was he talking about wells he's a bad guy.

For some reason I was getting the feeling that he was being offended by something guessing by the way he moved after my interruption.

Goggle spy:"red you can't cut in on the villains monologue like that".

I blinked and then again did he think this was some kind of game?

Suddenly from the street behind him a bullhead rose to the air and he jumped on it.

I was shocked but not because it was a bullhead no if half of what I heard about them is true they shouldn't a have a problem getting a bullhead and old one of course not this majestic beast of death that was in front of me, I could clearly see through the black paint that this was one of the newer Atlesian models.

I'm pretty sure I could pierce the armor with my not so legal bullets but crashing the ship inside of the city… yea no thanks I want to be a hero not a killer.

Goggle Spy:"it's the end of the line Red!" He yelled as he threw another grenade at me.

I wasn't going to fall for that so I took aim at him just in time to realize this grenade was different from the one before.

I closed my eyes hoping that it won't be too powerful…

 **Boom**

I felt nothing, no like really nothing I opened my eyes to see Ms Goodwitch standing in front of me her (snicker) weapon pointed at the bullhead with one of her dust tricks showing.

Honestly the weapon is pure genius it takes dust from everywhere around it (Goodwitch's clothes are infused with dust, specifically her cape) considering that guns are used practically by everyone she has made a weapon with unlimited ammo.

The empty shell on the ground now without dust was proof of that.

Considering also by the red/purple glow of the dust in the air and the fact I heard and explosion the google guy had a strong throw if she wasn't able to simply take all of the dust from the grenade and turn it into her dust shield.

The shield suddenly turned into 2 spear like constructs one red the other purple and they flew and hit the bullhead in the side, if this was a older model it would be rocketing from side to side but this bullhead took it like it was nothing.

The self proclaimed villain disappeared into the bullhead after those 2 hits, before the 2 dust spears could make another hit a figure came out, well coming out would be like calling a pistol a sniper rifle the figure was clouded in darkness the only thing I saw was her lower body which was clad in black clothing.

Before the spears could hit a fire wall appeared from nowhere, it destroyed 1/3 of the dust before Goodwitch stopped her attack run, Goodwitch then looked at me and nodded.

I took my Crescent Rose and started firing at the figure, the first shot hit something but the next was burned to ashes before it hit anything, still it got the Vital second Goodwitch needed to finish her assault and hit the bullhead again.

This time there was almost twice as much force as before as I saw Goodwitch adding more dust specifically from her cape.

The bullhead swayed a little and the person inside was shown, she was completely garbed in black with the only whiteness being a white skull on her gas mask, there were 2 small cylinders where the cheeks normally are, she also was wearing a hood.

Her gas mask had red lenses and for a second I thought I saw flames there but I decided it was a trick of the light as really what kind of semblance gives you fire on your eyes, plus she maybe he, had red lenses and I saw it's face for a second only, if you even call the persons mask a face.

Still I also noticed its arms were unnatural a bit, the figures body didn't move an inch after its hand took hold of something on the ship, those arms had to be really pumped full of Aura to not even move an inch.

The figure then did something unexpected she let go of whatever she was holding and pointed both of her arms at us…

 **Shoom**

A stream of flames flew at me and Goodwitch, we dodged of course but still when we had the ship in our sights again it was already too far away to affect it in any meaningful way.

"I'm in trouble aren't I" I already knew the answer something about me not being ready or something, Goodwitch simply nodded.

 **Meanwhile**

 **Normal POV**

In a certain room 2 men were laying on a couch with bear bottles near them.

Goggle spy:"why were my men so incompetent today?" The man was wailing for the past hour.

The man was irritated 1 child should not be able to beat 3 spy gang members, even if she was a huntress in training.

Junior:"didn't ya know this is the new batch of recruits" at this he sighed "the old guys were sent to a place called 'Tartarus Facility' or something, don't know what it is since my clearance isn't high enough for that type of knowledge not even counting the fact that I'm on the frontline if you know what I mean, every second I can make a mistake and then I'd be caught and they'd want information, can't give what you don't have after all".

Goggle spy:"you know i think I recognize her from somewhere" said the man scratching his head, and ignoring his fellow criminal.

Junior:"did you know some punk as kid came today and wrecked my club".

Goggle spy:"really cause I though you simply liked hanging out with me" now listening because really who's stupid enough to attack THE CLUB.

Junior:"don't interrupt me ya twit" he sighed melodramatically "she wrecked my club after questioning me about Summer Rose".

Goggle spy:"why would she be asking questions about a person who lived way before her time?".

Junior"that's the best part she's a Dammed Branwen".

Goggle spy:"the kid survived the purge?".

Junior:"probably never set foot in Mistral since the MOSI is really good at finding them" he took a swig "bloody kid broke my nose and my 3 ribs".

Goggle spy:"getting beat up by little girls aren't we now?".

Junior:" first of all you too were beaten by a little girl…".

Goggle spy:"it's more of a strategic retreat" he interjected and added "second of all how was I supposed to know that my usual henchmen were replaced with newbies, while I was picking up a dust crystal from the floor I missed their fight" at this he huffed "all I saw was a god damn kid standing in the middle of 3 of my best men who could take on a huntress there on the bloody ground laying unconscious, in bloody seconds, of course I lost my nerve".

Junior:"yes anyway the kid's probably screwed over just like the rest of them with a fixation on strength" returning to the Branwen.

Goggle spy:"don't beat yourself over it you weren't trained to be a fighter, you're the brains of our operations in Vale".

Junior snorted like he heard the funniest thing in the world.

Junior:"we both know that's a fat lie the higher up is practically micro managing everything, I'm honestly thinking that his semblance is 'no need for sleep' cause no matter what time I call he is always up, very rarely does something happen wherever he his that has more priority than what's happening in Vale.

 **Back to Ruby Rose**

 **Ruby Rose POV**

Well this was an interesting experience I had to give a statement to the police about what happened so I told them everything I knew about the weaponry used and the now escaped suspects.

When the police said that they escaped Goodwitch's eyebrow twitched very hard sending me a message that the police force most likely let them go.

Now that I was alone with Goodwitch it came time for her 'how can you be so reckless' speech.

Glynda Goodwitch:"tell me do you even realize who you fought?".

I was getting a sinking feeling that it was someone important with the way she worded it.

Glynda Goodwitch:"don't answer I'll tell you it was spy CRA-b" at this she looked at me "he's a lieutenant in the spy gang" at this her glare became even more demonic somehow "who they are shouldn't be a mystery unless you were leaving under a rock" at this her glare still somehow intensified "which I know you weren't" at this she closed her eyes and took a deep breath "anyway Ozpin wants to talk to you about something right now".

I blinked the way that woman could change her mood (the pure speed) was astonishing to me, one second she's a Grimm demon and the next she's a teacher looking at a student.

We only had to wait 6 minutes before Ozpin finally arrived and sat at the table, and in that time I got bored… ugh really why couldn't we have talked about whatever he wanted to oh I don't know maybe at Beacon… oh my Monty.

 **Cookies!**

I no longer cared that we were wasting time in here, I took a cookie and I started savoring it, only retards eat sweets as fast as possible, if you're poisoning yourself at least get the maximum amount of pleasure of it.

Ozpin:"miss Rose as you know you are 15 years old now.".

"Yes uhu" I said absentmindedly while continuing to eat my cookies.

Ozpin:"since your sister is starting Beacon officially, I decided that you too should attend classes as your fighting capabilities speak for themselves".

My heart stopped, the cookie almost fell out of my hand when the shock hit "yes" I was ecstatic sure I sometimes got to fight someone not my sister but those fights weren't usually great, sure sometimes I learned something new when I fought someone but other times I had done everything right, simply for them to have a cheaty semblance or be stronger in every aspect.

Finally I'll be able to attend classes even if I'll be 2 years younger than everybody else… **FUCK**.

 **Meanwhile**

 **scientist POV**

As the car entered another checkpoint, and I came deeper and deeper in to the facility I was in a very happy mood, it was a known fact that if you had 'morally questionable' experiments that you wanted to do you would go to Mistral.

I wanted to do experiments without Atlases 'moral superiority' on my back honestly they don't seem to understand that they can't afford it, and Mistral came along and said it would give me the funding.

Of course this wasn't the only reason I joined with them, they promised me knowledge so great they'd have to kill everybody associated with me to make sure the secrets wouldn't spill out into the world.

And the amount of guards and checkpoints I was seeing were very promising, this underground facility was titanic looking at the speed we were traveling and how long this was taking I could safely say that this facility was at minimum 3 kilometers long which is says a little about how many secrets and defenses are put here, the very possibilities are endless.

Suddenly the car stopped and the door opened I naturally came out and I saw many more guards standing under the walls and near doors.

The guards which on second thought wasn't surprising were all commando droids and I saw a few bone guards and veterans, this facility was a fortress.

As I walked 2 droids were flanking me, well I was more following them if anything.

Finally we came to a stop near a door, they took positions on the both sides of the door, I quickly came inside when it opened and was greeted with a sight of another scientist he to was dressed in a lab coat like me.

Senior Scientist:"so you're the new guy aren't ya?".

I was unsure if to answer this question for a second but then decided why not "yes".

Senior Scientist:"your file says that you want to learn about the Grimm does it not?".

"Yes it does" I answered remembering that that was what I wrote in it, really what's wrong with experimenting on the Grimm even if humans are needed for those experiments.

Senior Scientist:"Since you're new This'll explain to you how Grimm are made" at this a projector came down from the ceiling "if you have anymore questions I'll be back in an hour after the 'documentary' ends".

At this he walked out the same door and the projector came to life.

It showed a video feed of 4 MM walking in a cave, I could see they were all in the same place as the feeds were of the same cave with some minor differences when someone was father away from something.

As they were moving through the cave they entered a massive part of it almost room like in there was a hole in the middle with some kind of black goo, it really confused me why I was watching this when a figure emerged from the pool, the men looked at it a second before they opened fire with their rifles.

The figure was a Grimm.

That's where this video ended and a new one began, this time the black Grimm sludge like substance was in a laboratory since it was in some sort of room, and since it's a national secret it's obviously not a civilian building.

Then 4 people came in the Scientist from before, 2 MM and a man garbed in prisoner clothes, the soldiers were dragging him and he fought back as much as he could, though I was surprised that he was even trying those were Mistralian Marines I mean really what did he expect, for them to fall over?

They then pushed him to his knees and took out a knife…

My eyes widened when they slit his throat and he let out a gurgle as blood started to sip into the goo, the goo… assimilated or how normal people would say it turned the blood into more goo.

Of course you couldn't see this there was actually a weigh shown on the side and it increased a little bit not enough to see but enough to notice with the pressure plate shown on the sign which said that it(the pressure plate) was under the pool.

Then a Beowolve cam out and tried to kill the scientist before a Marine tackled it to the ground and started stabbing it with a knife.

The feed turned to another scene where instead of cutting the prisoner the Marines simply threw the man into the goo.

The man started screaming as he was being melted?

This time his entire body was assimilated into the goo, and you could see its size increase with the naked eye.

This time no Beowolve came out which surprised me a bit.

The next feed was with only 2 people and one of them was a Faunus I think it's a fox type, anyway the Faunus was torturing the prisoner and this time a few Beowolves came out just in time for marines to show up an kill them.

The feeds kept on coming and I saw many new experiments being shown with the goo, there were even charts that showed how many people in which ways had be killed for more Grimm to spawn, the ones that made the most Grimm were those where the prisoners felt the most pain and fear which now that I think about it was unsurprising.

Bigger pools of goo created bigger Grimm and the bigger the Grimm the more time it needed, for example while the Beowolve came out every 10 hours a Ursa came out every 20 hours from another Ursa making pool.

It was also fascinating that if you threw people in them they'd be fused into he goo enlarging it and quickening the making process.

After an hour of watching the most vile acts humanity could come up with the feed ended and the Senior Scientist entered.

Senior Scientist:"so any questions?".

"Actually just 1" at this I looked him in the eye "who are those prisoners" I was really concerned because I don't think that the regime would resort to kidnapping their own citizens… right?

Senior Scientist:"they're Branwen tribesmen" at this he had a devilish smile "finally got what they deserve".

"Weren't they all killed?" I asked suspiciously after all you could find anywhere the video of Regime battle droids slaughtering the Branwen.

Senior Scientist:"that's what we want the public to think, the droids guns have settings and they lowered the amount of dust used per shot until it wouldn't kill only knock them out, sure some of them died but a majority was simply knocked out and taken here" he sat down at a chair I didn't notice before and continued "why do you think Mistral is at the top when it comes to medical advancements?" After a dramatic at least to me pause he continued "it's because we've got human test subjects, testing on animals isn't as effective as some people think, you do realize that chocolate won't kill you like it will a dog don't you, some drugs work on animals while they don't work on people, others time it's the opposite the medicine works fine on people but doesn't on animals, to put it simply we don't miss medical advancements while those in Atlas do because they use animals to test their medicine".

Ahh one of those sad realities then.

Senior Scientist:"after all the Branwen did, you can think of it as them repaying humanity for all the wrongs they had committed before, after all without them we would have missed some medicine, consider my words as they'll makes you feel better about what you're going to be doing in this facility".

 **Salem POV**

Scroll:"Beep".

I looked towards it Watts gave me one of humanities constructs so that we could communicate and so that he and Tyrian could inform me on the progress of his assignment.

"Tyrian have you accomplished the tasks I set before you?" I asked preparing for the worst possible news since it seems that's all that comes out of Mistral these days.

What the humans call Grimm whales are time consuming to replace, each takes about a decade to be created, since these Grimm ignored humans hunters ignored them, after all no attacks no problem.

Well Mistral didn't care about that a few years back they killed 1, which I ignored losing 1 of that type of Grimm isn't much but when they suddenly started pushing and the Grimm from the inner territories or how humans call them the Grimmlands were needed, then those whales started to disappear in unsustainable amounts considering how little Grimm wells have access to the sea.

Grimm whales were special because they could be filled with Grimm that then could enter through underground caves to the surface.

A genius idea if I say so myself they enter and leave through the mouth, or well whatever the humans would classify as a mouth.

Grievous found this out somehow and started hunting them into extinction in Mistrals surrounding waters which meant that all the Grimm in Mistral were made in Mistral, from the few Grimm wells remaining, well the ones still in nature I can feel them being taken somewhere and any Grimm that comes out only sees some kind of room.

They were generally killed very quickly upon being born so i knew nothing about their position only that they were somewhere in Mistral, for some unknown to me reasons they were increasing in size.

Not even my sea dragons can protect the whales efficiently as Mistral simply sent more underwater ships to blow up both types of the Grimm.

Tyrian Callows:"there's a problem"

"What is it" my irritation was reaching new heigh oh why did Grievous need to exist it was always me toying with humanity and their morality but now argh.

With grievous there always was a problem why can't he be like Ozpin who does nothing, some peace time would be nice.

Tyrian Callows:"we found the Fall maiden and fought her and we would have won but those damn Mistralian Marines started to appear, the maiden saw them as a greater threat and started an all out fire fight with them giving us time to make our escape, I would have fought longer but the kids Watt gave me reminded me that even if I were to kill the Maiden and the soldiers more would have come it that time surrounding us".

Damn Grievous to hell, not only did he stop me getting the fall maidens powers but hell also get it for himself, and just when Ozpin had no power to protect her in Mistral, such a opportunity given and taken away damn you Grievous.

"Get out of Mistral they most likely saw your face as such they'll be alert and they'll try to catch you".

Tyrian Callows:"but where too?".

At this I smiled as i remembered that there is a place where my plans were going according to plan "go to Vale and see if Watts needs you for anything".

Tyrian Callows:"very well my goddess".

"Before you leave did you accomplish did you do what I instructed you to with that rainbow dust crystal?".

Tyrian:"yes did what you told me to do with it, though I'm the one carrying it since the kids threw it away after supposedly hearing some kind of voices".

As Tyrian continued to complain about the kids Watts gave him I smiled viciously as I finally one upped the General.

 **Atlesian time**

 **General Ironwood POV**

"Is it true" I asked the scientist in front of me needing confirmation that in a few seconds I'd see the question that plagued me for years and that I always wanted answers too but never could find any.

Scientist:"yes it is, we found one droid on the Invisible hand, its memory wipe malfunctioned and we now know what happened to the 3 division".

"and what happened to them?" The only known information was that they were surrounded and then killed, though nobody knows how or where their bodies disappeared to as Atlesian Forces made a hole in Mistrals line to save them only to find nothing in the fort that the 3 division occupied.

Scientist:"here's a video of what happend it was a shock for me when I saw it so I'd recommend you sit down" at this he mentioned to the chair near me.

I complied and wondered what he was going to show me.

As the feed started to play on the screen I recognized the place as a hill outside of the 'ghost fort' as people came to call it, the droid who's eyes we were looking through had binoculars and was standing near a man dressed in a droid uniform.

Unknown man:"is everything ready?".

Droid:"yes the crews reported that they are ready to fire the fire load".

Unknown man:"fire" he waved his hand with a flourish.

The droid took out a medium ranged communicator used by the droid army and repeated the order.

For a second nothing happened and then there was thunder and rockets tens of them flew from behind the camera straight for the fort.

I knew something was wrong as I saw that fort personally it had no signs of heavy bombardment so something was fishy.

Then when the missiles hit they didn't explode.

There was some kind of commotion on the walls but the droids lenses didn't give a clear picture until it took the binoculars and looked.

There was some kind of red mist/gas in the fort and men were running around, some were grabbing their necks while others fell off the wall.

Shock then overcame me as I realized that I just witnessed the use of poison gas.

When the unknown man turned around I didn't recognize him for a second until his name hit me like a train.

 **The Red Baron**

I never understood why he was called that in fact it wasn't a Atlesian given name only something his own men called him.

The reason I didn't recognize him was because **half of his face was burned off** I could see the muscles and the teeth.

The feed continued and we saw where the men were buried and the fact that it was also them who deleted all cameras and their audio hiding what transpired in the ghost fort.

Scientist:"we found the bodies while most of the 'poison gas' was gone already there still remains a trace of red dust".

"Bloody fire freak" I muttered to myself, well at least I now know to add some anti gas vents on the ships and new forts.

 **And end**

' **Why let a little racial hatred get in the way of good grades' this is from Extra History a YouTube channel which covers how everyone by the last line guessed it history.**

 **Anyway I was watching the crusades again (this is where this quote idea comes from) and couldn't stop laughing as this was so well used.**

 **Finally it's here first episode of Vol 1 with some additions, the first episodes were very short so I've decided to add some things since they are cannon and they were to be added, so might as well add to the short ones instead of making extra long chapters and short chapters.**

 **If you're unsure about something (I might have worded something wrong) then pm and I'll explain as it's harder to put ideas into words then it is to think of them.**

 **I wanted to get this chapter out before school begins so that I could live through that chaos that's always in the begging of the school year not having my thoughts being occupied by fanfics.**

 **Other then that review**


	15. Beacon and Vacuo

**First of all if you have just 1 question make an account and pm me, making a review for 1 is simply stupid I thought it would be a one time thing but more people are doing more of this kind of actions… so if you have a question pm or add it to your review, don't make the question the review.**

 **Aura Rules… because it seems to change and act irrationally or In some way in most fics here are some rules so that people won't be confused why something happens to then simply stop working that way.**

 **While it might be convenient for Aura to work how the Author wants it to work in the given situation I call it a excuse… for making a scene where you need to fuck up the current understanding to save the main character or create a specific situation.**

 **I really hate it when Authors make a shitty excuse especially in the last Star Wars… I mean how the fuck does fuel even work in space?**

 **I'm no astronaut but even I know that unless a outside force acts upon a object it won't change its course… in space there isn't a force that can stop a ship from going forward… if I were to shoot a cannon in space outside of our atmosphere then that cannonball would go until it hit something… it won't stop until some outside force reacts to it.**

 **It shows the writer didn't know shit about Star Wars… and the fact that he evidently didn't go to school I mean how the fuck can you not know how space works…**

 **These rules were made with the way people are shown to act in the show, sometimes it's really weird, like why wear armor if it's not even the thing protecting you?**

 **Aura to work you need to believe it will.**

 **A-because of this early training Is basically wooden weapon fighting until your instincts are using Aura unconsciously.**

 **A.A-because of this the technique to lower your Aura also known as not using it is hard to learn as by the time hunters learn of its existence their instinct are set.**

 **B-this works also in the way that if you believe the attack won't kill you it'll protect you (you might still die but only if the damage is greater than what your aura can tank)**

 **B.B-because of this some hunters wear armor as it's easier to believe nothing will happen to you while wearing it.**

 **B.B.B-if a hunter/soldier loses his belief that Aura will protect them it won't protect them. (Example Darth Risen And Mistralian Marines defeating hunters and specialists with little training compared to them by simply striking fear)**

 **2-you can focus your Aura in parts of your body or near them.**

 **A-Aura blast is basically getting some Aura into your fist and blowing it up.**

 **A.A-from these tests it is seen that the Soul is full of energy.**

 **B-you can pump it into your legs and get an incredible jump boost, or focus it into your arms for a particularly strong attack.**

 **B.B-this takes concentration which takes away your battle awareness which makes this an uncommon technique, though it is used in short bursts to increase the speed of a hit or a 'short' jump.**

 **B.B.B-pushing Aura into your limbs for too long is dangerous and can lead to permanent damage, as such it is trained for 5 minutes every day by some, which does in fact increase its time limit, but it's use time decreases with age (specifically as soon as a "normal" person starts becoming weaker does it decrease).**

 **3-Aura only protects against physical attacks, as such poison gas and poison will get through and kill you from inside.**

 **A-hunters can in fact get drunk just like normal people.**

 **B-they can also get drugged.**

 **4-Semblance's are shown to be connected to traumatic experiences, if appearing during big events.**

 **A-semblance's sometimes become hereditary, thought it is very rare and most people know of only one example the Schnee family.**

 **A.A-MM soldiers have more macabre/evil/dark semblance's due to their training and orders.**

 **A.A.A-one soldier gained a shield semblance during battle while protecting his comrades under heavy fire, at first it was thought useless after all an Aura is already a shield, that was until it was shown to consume Aura at one tenth of the previous speed, the only downside is its size which is 10 by 5 meters.**

 **5-Your Aura enchantress your beauty and your body to its perfect shape.**

 **A-smaller people can have the same strength as bigger people because while they muscles may be smaller they have more Aura put into it.**

 **B-this also why every hunter is beautiful and even the ugliest of hunter are prettier than normal people.**

 **Aura rules end**

 **5.A I made because it makes no sense how Cinder who's arm seems half the size of Jaunes was able to overpower him in Heaven it just makes no sense unless muscles store Aura instead of becoming bigger as they go… this also explains Nora… if we were to go by normal human standard Nora would probably be the weakest (in terms of strength) character… look how skinny her arms are srly.**

 **If it weren't for Aura she would have to be a ninja.**

 **Yup Ruby is more mature because Grievous made the world darker… safer yes but also much darker, I'd even call it the lost generation.**

 **Ba-dum-tsk**

 **Also Grievous changed the landscape… characters change like their lands around them do… just because a character became what he is in world A does not mean he will become so in world B.**

 **(Commander droids) They will appear just not in a way you expect them…**

 **Chapter start**

 **Ruby Rose POV**

Yang:"good job".

Once Yang would have hugged me but now, or if we were in private but when in public she restrained herself… she says that's it's one thing to know a Mistralian and another thing being one, while it was certain that rumors from the upper years would reach my future team about being a sister to a Mistralian she hoped that by prolonging it as long as possible I would form a bond with my team before the rumors would reach… so that I would have a chance at having a normal school year.

As i was standing watching as the ship took off from the airfield I couldn't help but raise my eyebrow… to say that this years students were diverse would be an understatement… there were a lot more Faunus than normally and the rest showed colorful clothing showing that they were from the three kingdoms.

As Yang went off she joined her group of friends… they were all Mistralian they jokingly called themselves 'death dragons' going with Mistrals new theme of naming things with two words starting with the same letter.

They were a group formed on the need for protection from bullying… Yang says she helped 1 of them when they were getting beat up for being Mistralian and the other 3 joined later finding that being near her was safer for them…

She met them when we still lived on Patch… Yang remained in contact with them after moving, they made a promise to get into Beacon to join up with their 'leader' they jokingly call her that… and they do actually listen to her orders.

They are all cool to talk to though they should lay of the skulls and chains… they're really edgy… I'm hoping it's a phase but considering Yang started to wear a 'choker' with skulls… I think she might be infected with Mistralianism.

At least because of her clothes her neck was covered so only if you were standing face to face would you see the choker… wait a second I'm wearing almost all black… do other people think I'm into the edgy trend?

As I was looking around I heard one of them laugh…

Yangs friend:"do you know where Atlesians go on Vacation?" After a moment of for a dramatic pause he continued "to the beach".

The rest of the guys and Yang laughed at his joke, I could see the dirty looks given their group from all around them, mainly from the Atlesians… I got my hands on some pictures from that landing, on the Dustnet when Yang wasn't looking… it was really bad there were bodies everywhere and machines too, it was what you would imagine it to be but seeing it was a great shocker… it also wasn't censored so… I saw a man cut in half… I might have vomited afterwards.

I could even see some girl with a white ponytail in a white jacket,jeans and wedge boots give them an even hateful glare… I really was hoping her father wasn't a soldier who died during the war and if he was then it would be best if she and Yang weren't on the same team.

As I was scanning the crowd I noticed 2 more interesting people, one of them was a cat Faunus… she didn't even hide it… though I had to wince at the missing part of her ear… it looked very painful.

As I was looking around I was surprised at the amount of people wearing black as generally ever since Mistral began its 'edgy' trend of black clothes and skulls nobody else wore it… the amount of Mistralians was really weird to since to my knowledge they do have a hunter academy.

There was some blond guy standing near the exit he was most likely a Mistralian since he wore all black, though as I was looking I was surprised he had a sword… or more precisely a Saber it didn't seem to have anything special about it… sure it was black and it looked nice but looks don't save you from Grimm… or angry students, sabers have been associated with the MM for years.

Oh and he wore some armor that was unsurprisingly also black.

Oh Velvet is here… she's a second year that wears baggy clothes to hide her deformed body… supposedly not even Aura could heal her after her mauling by a Grimm, so she hides her arms and legs… I once saw her hand when she scratched herself (her sleeve went a little bit down her arm) and… ew the only reason anyone can recognize it as her arm is because it's connected, it really looks more like someone stretched human skin on a bone… a really thick bone.

And what's more surprising is that her semblance is super strength at least that's what people say to justify her ridiculous power… she had beaten Yang in a match… sure it was before Yang discovered her semblance but still they had a go at it… it looked like that fight from that show… uh I think it was called my hunter academia, it's really popular in Mistral it was between a guy named WizardOz who is really buff like I'm pretty sure no normal human can have that much muscle anyway he fought some kind of super humanoid dragon Grimm that was also buff… of course Yang and Velvets fight didn't look half as cool or was half as destructive.

I thought about coming and starting a conversation with somebody but… my social anxiety kicked in overdrive at that moment… what would I even talk about?

What if I make a fool out of myself to a future team member?

I mean Velvet is listening to music seeing as she's wearing earphones so she obviously doesn't wish to be disturbed… I wonder what's she's listening to?

 **Velvet POV**

Earphones:"to the battlefield, to the frontline, then to edge of death…"

 **Ruby POV**

TV:"no news from Mistral has came in regards to the assassination…"

I blocked out whatever the journalists were talking about on TV as i heard them talking about it way too many times… then again I wonder what's going on in Mistral after the White Fang royally screwed up.

 **Private Jim Dogrus POV**

I was standing fully armored the skull helmet covering my face… beside me stood 9 other people our sergeant was in front of us the only reason we knew it was him cause he's the only one with a red skull.

Sergeant:"okay men, you're at the top of your class…" at this he took out his saber and pointed it at the guy who was most on the left "you've been chosen for Bone guard training" he pointed his saber continuously at everyone of us as he continued "if anyone speaks of this training to the outside you'll be unhonorably discharged from the military".

The sarge had to be in a very very good mood not to insult us yet like a really good mood… he likes to put insults into congratulations.

Once he took our best shooter to the front and said "congratulations you're officially better than those blind people" of course the blind people being the rest of us…

Still I couldn't help but ask "why were we ordered to wear our helmets before entering the room from other entrances?".

Sergeant:"it's easy private so that nobody would recognize each other".

This didn't fill me with confidence… but I learned to grit my teeth and continue despite the odds.

As he turned around and started walking towards a… wall?

After being trained in the military I learned an important thing… don't question the guy with the higher rank… your job isn't to think but to fight, and we were also thrown into weird situations so that we won't lose our cool at anything.

Hell during one battle simulation the teams were scrambled mid fight… it wasn't fun when suddenly some had the opposing team pointing imitation guns at your back.

As we neared the wall it opened… neat…

As we walked all of us marching the "Mistralian March" it was called that because we were able to almost march in sync like machines… something only Atlesian knights were able to do before.

As we moved through a corridor which seemed to never end I could start making out some sounds from afar… shouting?

When we finally entered a room we were greeted with a interesting sight… there was a podium surrounded with spectators also in armor who were shouting with their helmets on… in the middle of the room where 2 Bone guards were duking it out with their hand to hand skills… to say it lightly.

Suddenly one of the Bone guards got the upper and…

 **POP**

The guy dislocated the other ones arm out of its socket… it seemed so unnatural seeing the arm just hanging there… wait why is he reaching for it with his other arm… why didn't the judge end the fight yet!

 **POP**

Okay I have to give the man some credit… he just placed his arm back into his own socket… and he didn't even make a sound…

And they were back at it again… it was like looking at a hurricane of arms and legs, the 'Popper' suddenly got through the 'dislocators' solid defense and head butted him, it disoriented the man long enough for his opponent to take a hold of his arm and…

 **CRACK**

I winced even if my external body language didn't show it… holy fucking shit he just broke the guys arm!

Seriously where's the damn judge!

Suddenly the Sergeant jumped on the stage and placed his saber in between the nut jobs.

Sergeant:"okay dip shit you won, now get off the guy".

I was looking with full horror at my sergeant… who is even stupid enough to call the damn Bone guards well you know…

Still it made no sense so since I learned a valuable lesson a few weeks ago I was always at the back of the line… which meant I was the furthest away from the middle of the room… so I looked to the side where another guy who didn't come with my group…

"Hey what's wrong with the sergeant why is he insulting a Bone guard?". I made sure to whisper so that only he could hear.

Mistralian Marine:"he's a striker".

"What's a striker" I'm 100% sure they aren't a legion or any known squads that earned their own legends… at least i couldn't remember reading anything on the Dustnet about them.

Mistralian Marine:"see that white X on his helmets eyehole?" Before I could reply "that's their sign they aren't a legion but soldiers who are suicidal… as in they take the most dangerous missions because they love the rush of adrenaline when they're near death".

"Yes but those two guys next to him are Bone guards… you know the guys who are so elite they're not worth using on anything short of a damn Elder Grimm?".

Mistralian Marine:"what didn't you understand from what I said… the Strikers are totally nuts and fucked in the head… they celebrate 80% casualties as they're considered small".

80% casualties = small… this shit ain't adding up.

 **Ruby Rose**

As I got out of the airship I was unsure what to do… until I got a brilliant idea, surely someone wouldn't know where the to go and then I would appear and help them out… and that's how you make friends you help them and later they help you… logic.

As I was standing by the sidelines I noticed some men pushing some briefcases on a trolley when some tall as guy pushed the Mistralian blonde into the trolley throwing all the briefcases into the air.

Normally I would have been able to notice it and stop the action but there was a crowd of people in between me and the action.

When I was half way there the Atlesian girl was yelling at the Mistralian while the fire headed ass walked away.

White haired girl:"what were you thinking!".

Mistralian blond:"oh I don't know maybe 'oh shit' as I fell because some dick tripped me!".

White haired girl:"how can you a hunter trained guy be tripped!".

Suddenly before I could get there another girl with black hair and cat ears who just came out of the airship came over and placed a hand on white hairs arm

Black haired Faunus:"relax Schnee it was a honest mistake, no harm intended no harm happened".

After sighing the white haired girl took her briefcases and left, when the blond turned around to most likely thank the Faunus… who was already 10 meters and turned away as she walked towards the amphitheater.

The blond simply fell over on his back… so of course I came up to help him up, after all everyone needs a friend.

"Hey, whatcha doing" stupid why did I ask him why he's on the floor.

Blond Mistralian:"contemplating life choices".

Yea that's not something you should be doing as you enter a really dangerous profession.

"want a hand?" And as I said this I extended my hand to help him up.

Blonde Mistralian:"yeeeeeee… it's better if I pick myself up".

"Common I've got a giant weapon I'm stronger than I look" I couldn't help but roll my eyes… Crescent Rose is much heavier than people assume.

Blonde Mistralian:"don't tell me I didn't warn you".

When I took his arm… I couldn't help him up… seriously what's his armor made of to weight so much… in fact when he tried to get up using only 1 arm while I helped with the other we didn't manage to pick him up… in fact I fell over on him.

My face went as red as my cloak… we were in a really compromising position… at least everybody went to the amphitheater by now so nobody saw us.

Thank every god in existence Pyr didn't see me.

I used my semblance to jump off… it's really convenient for some people it might seem it's super speed but it's much more complicated than that… heck I even thought so too until a year ago when another student approached me and noticed that my semblance was acting irrationally for it to only be super speed.

Blond Mistralian:"see that's why I should have done this from the beginning".

At this he got up using both of his hands… still it took him some time.

When he stood up I could really see how much taller he was than me, like a head or two taller.

So we started walking and after a brief silence of 'what should we talk about' I decided to start on something any hunter should be able.

"so this is my weapon" at this I took Crescent Rose and unfolded her and stabbed it into the ground… oh shit I forgot I'm not in the forest… welp I hope nobody notices the hole made by my scythes blade in the floor.

He was surprised but he immediately scanned my weapon and in a second I could see him smirk.

Blond Mistralia:"a scythe and a sniper rifle".

I couldn't help but smile… somebody understood weapons like me.

"how did you know?" I couldn't help but ask.

Blond Mistralian:"why else would you have a scope".

As I digested the piece of information for a second i couldn't help but think about the times people said they didn't know it was a sniper rifle too… were they making fun of me?

I quickly banished the thoughts for later and decided to introduce myself.

"the names Ruby Rose, what's yours?".

Jaune Arc:"the names Jaune Arc".

And awkward silence once again…

"what about your weapon?" I almost forgot about it.

He took it out with a swish… and wow it was such a beauty… the blade had some kind of carvings in it with what I guess is dust to make it pulse with power.

Jaune Arc:"this is the 'Protector' it's made from titanium, hollow from the inside filled with Dust".

I couldn't help but marvel at the fine craftsmanship… it's genius was also satisfying, he had what could be considered a final product by hunter weapon standards… I literally couldn't find anything which could be improved.

Jaune Arc:"do you know the time?"

"Huh?" I was woken up from my day dream as I was looking at his Saber.

Jaune Arc:"we were supposed to go to the amphitheater… I think it 18 hundred hours?"

"18 hundred hours?" I couldn't help but look at him questioningly.

Jaune Arc:"I mean 6 o'clock".

At this I looked at my scroll and saw the time.

 **Scroll:17.59**

"quick after me!" i yelled to him as I sped of towards the amphitheater.

When we finally got there (had to slow down a bit so that he could keep up).

We managed to not be late somehow.

I almost went towards Yang but then I remembered that she was surrounded by her group of 'dragons'… and she did want me to have a normal school month at the very least before my team learned I was half Mistralian.

I really didn't know what to talk with Jaune now so we were stuck in a awkward silence when…

Pyrrha Nikos:"Hey Rubes, I'm here".

Pyrrha thank you for ending that awkward silence "bye Jaune Pyr is calling me"

Jaune Arc:"bye Rubes".

As I got near Pyr I noticed her smile… oh crap I forgot.

Pyrrha Nikos:"so tell me Ruby who's that hot-stuff you were talking to".

Her devious smile told me she would be teasing me for the next week whenever she would be able.

 **Yang POV**

As I pretended to be interested in whatever my dragons were talking about I was scanning the crowd for Ruby,

When I saw her enter through the front door i noticed the blond guy coming behind her in black armor… Mistralian.

Then I saw Pyrrha call Ruby over when she noticed that the conversation went nowhere.

Pyrrha… she's really weird she has trust issues but she's getting better… it helps that Ruby is innocent so they formed a bond as Pyrrha learned that Ruby didn't know how to lie when they met each other.

While Pyrrha wasn't a bad person her trust issues made it difficult to interact with her.

Once she went absolutely ballistic on me when I accidentally asked if she was left in the forest by her parents… Velvet had to save my ass… I'll admit it wasn't my smartest moment.

 **Meanwhile**

 **(Ocean Trailer)**

 **Unknown POV**

The town of Casario… such a lovely place… I couldn't help but think to myself as I stood on a hill 300 meters away from it… I watched it through my binoculars dressed in a droid Officer Uniform.

"What's the progress on the operation" I asked my personal guard Scarlet who stood a few meters behind me… he didn't dress in uniform which irritated me… but he was a MOSI agent I heard they had earned the liberty to wear no uniforms outside of their command center.

Still it didn't help my nerves… I was tutored by a former MM who's legs were blown off with a fire bomb which took away the nerves as well so he couldn't even get replacements… crazy old man but still he taught me well if I say so myself.

And one of his lessons was the uniform… if it's not on there's a high chance the man is undisciplined…

Scarlet David:"the troops are in position ready to start the operation… the bullheads are ready for deployment at your command".

"Begin the operation".

A few seconds later I could see the Ranger droids starting to appear around the village… the inhabitants also saw them… and immediately opened fire with whatever they had.

The town had walls and the men on these walls were shooting whatever they had on them and were raising the alarm.

The droids fired back using their own dust based weaponry.

The firefight went on for 17 minutes… at the all the Ranger droids were laying destroyed filled with bullets… and the men on the walls cheered…

I couldn't help but smirk… they thought that they survived when they only faced the scouts… "send in the second wave".

As the men on the walls were cheering suddenly one of their SMG nests was blown up… the cheering stopped.

The terrain around the town was hilly… it wasn't placed there with the thought of battle but because a oasis was there… and because there were hills around the town it helped shield any troops that didn't want to be seen.

To them it must've looked like the AATs came out of the sand as they started moving over the hills.

The AAT stopped on top a of the hills and started shooting.

Suddenly the nests with the heavier equipment were destroyed with precise shots from the main cannons of the tanks… and the militia atop of the walls were either killed with the side cannons which had a much greater caliber than what the Ranger droids employed or hid behind their defenses.

This was when the real battle begun, when the men on top of the walls couldn't fight back… the rest of the Ranger droids appeared coming out from behind the tanks and hills.

While the tanks gave covering fire for the light assault troops, the droids came under the walls and got out some climbing equipment.

The beauty of Ranger droids was that they were modeled after the human body… because they needed to me able to move through sand… which in turn meant any equipment a human could use so could they.

The droids were climbing over the walls and killing the now demoralized troops.

And as this massacre continued I started to slowly walk towards the city… it took me a few minutes as I wasn't in a hurry and Scarlet walked behind me continuously telling me the reports.

Scarlet David:"current loses are 14 droids that are beyond repair and 156 damaged ones… some lucky rocket hit a tank but its damage is more to the paint job than to its insides as it hit the most armored part".

I could hear his hesitation for a moment.

Scarlet David:"we have yet to use the Bullheads".

"Worry yourself not they'll see action before the day is over" I told him…

As we entered the now opened city gates I could see Ranger droids forcefully taking out civilians and taking them away to put them in trucks, they would be taken to proper western cities.

They wouldn't even be under surveillance… after all if they didn't want to fight on the walls when they had the advantage they certainly wouldn't fight when surrounded by Ranger droids patrolling the streets.

Scarlet David:"the target is dead".

As I entered the home of the man who opposed the western Vacuan regime… as I walked through the house I couldn't help start smiling more and more as I came near my **fathers** murderer.

Seeing the door with the chieftains symbol… a monkey… so uncivilized, I came into the room and immediately saw the team of Ranger droids standing under the walls.

They saluted me as I walked by them.

As I neared the desk of the dead man I was using all my self control not to jump or show the fact that i was becoming increasingly excited.

When I was finally near the desk and I looked over it… and saw the damn monkey Faunus I gracefully placed my hand on the desk and jumped over it.

As I stood over the motherfucker who took away my fathers live I knelt down and admired the burn marks left by the droids rifles.

That's when I noticed something i his hair… I quickly put my hand near it and moved the hair out of they way… on his head were… horns.

I quickly turned his body around and found it… or how I should say found he lack of his tail…

"Scarlet this isn't Sun Wukong!" I roared at the Mistralian agent.

Scarlet:"what?" Disbelief wad thick in his voice.

"Sun Wukong is a Monkey Faunus… monkeys have tails they don't have horns!".

Scarlet David:"not that the bullheads have taken off".

"What did you just say"

Scarlet David:"the bullheads are heading our way and aren't responding to us".

My face went white… and I quickly ran towards the window "order all tanks to fire upon those bullheads!".

 **Meanwhile**

 **Sun Wukong POV**

For the past few years my fathers life work was to unite the forgotten tribes… tribes that sat on the border where neither side wanted to claim ownership as nothing useful was here… it took years of hard work and it almost all fell down with his death… he was assassinated by a assassin sent by the Vacuan Regime in fact the rifle that was used to take his life was later used by me to take away their leaders life.

It took a lot of work but at end of the day I was able to stop the tribes from disuniting and returning to the state of chaos from before.

The city they attacked that was officially called the capital was filled with the most sickly of my people… those who were still with me were strong and healthy…

And now I'm their leader… but only in name… I need to prove myself… and what better way than delivering a defeat to the regime.

There was a reason I took this cities location as the official capital… because there was only one airport that could send close distance bullheads.

And that airport was surrounded and stormed by the sneakiest men I could muster.

My plan wouldn't most likely work before the CTT was destroyed back then the connection would have been between point A and point B… but since the tower no longer works… well they need a in between radio station… that was highjacked.

Sage Ayana:"the regime retook the station"

"Continue with the operation" while it was regrettable that casualties wouldn't be avoided I already thought of that… anyone who's loyalty was questionable towards me was on the mission.

As I stood on a hill with a pair of long range binoculars I couldn't help but smirk as I saw the bullheads appear… the AATs immediately started to open fire once they saw the bullheads… while a regrettable amount of men would die and equipment will be lost the morale boost of a victory will be worth it.

Still some of them didn't even manage to turn before rockets hit their upper parts… the weakest part of the AATs armor.

And they were on hills… "hah Neptune Vasilias you've fallen into my trap".

 **Final notes**

 **The 'where do Atlesians go on vacation' joke was originally meant to be a Polish joke from WW2 (where do Germans lay… on all the fronts) it sounds better in Polish so I changed it as the English version didn't sound half as good.**

 **The song Velvet is listening to is** 【ENGLISH】"Los! Los! Los!" - Youjo Senki ED【FULL Cover by Igiko (いぎこ)】 **this and basically Sabaton songs are what MM listen to in their free time.**

 **Also since nobody seems to ask and I don't want people to think the casualties are unrealistic think of how warfare is conducted in our world.**

 **…hide behind cover… shoot… and like that until the enemy retreats or are destroyed of course it's more complicated than that but the thing is it's long range… that's why casualties are so low because shooting from a 100-200 meters isn't really accurate so bullets rarely kill instantly and a lot of people survive being shot…**

 **Play one of the Arma games… well calling them games is an insult they're more simulators really…**

 **Tell me do you know how many bullets does it take for an American soldier to kill a man in the Middle East?**

 **Well one figure went 250… k**

 **For those not knowing 1k is 1000**

 **No people in the Middle East aren't made of titanium and American soldiers don't use mini guns en masse.**

 **The thing is all those modern war games are full of shit… Armas are combat simulators… you continuously lay down fire power on some far away dots hoping any bullet hits… and most of the time the shot that kills you wasn't planned.**

 **Honestly games that try to make War seem bad shouldn't make you do horrible things… we feel nothing for the innocents in video games, but when suddenly we are faced with real warfare in a game that isn't fun or action packed we start to realize 'hey maybe war isn't as fun as games presents them to be'**

 **There is a reason why casualties higher than 15% are considered a military disaster… if you're losing retreat from your position**

 **Now think of Remnant… or more specifically Aura it makes you almost invincible until it doesn't so people are more risk taking… and because of this close quarters is to be a expected regularity… now every shot from 4 meters will kill the enemy and their teammates won't be able to save them.**

 **And no I couldn't have made a interaction between characters explaining it as it's obvious to them, this isn't a 'how some unknown thing works' it's basic knowledge for them.**

 **Also kudos to those who realized Vasilias is Neptune's surname…**

 **Also one of the readers asked me about some stuff… I didn't tell him anything new but he was working on the idea that I make up shit as I go… which is true and false, some things will be resolved in the chapter they were mentioned and others… well I'll be leaving hints for in chapters that happened before.**

 **His reaction when he connected the dots was hilarious… "oh".**

 **Review… unless you have 1 question then say what you liked and the end of the review ask the question.**


	16. Initiation and B…

**Lord of steel… good to see you back alive (After day 3 I was convinced you died somehow).**

 **The strikers will be expanded upon in this chapter… you'll be hopefully pleasantly surprised hopefully that they aren't just soldiers with no self preservation instincts… in fact they'll be way more interesting than that.**

 **Yes I know my grammar is shit!**

 **I had 2 people be my grammar checkers but both bailed on my ass, so ill do it myself.**

 **It's a work in progress…**

 **Also I have confirmation that I'm a horrible human being… I made a quiz that told me which RWBY character would be my girlfriend or something anyway I got Cinder… at least it wasn't Salem… hopefully she was an option and the quiz didn't give me the most evil character available.**

 **Funny fact chapter 1 has 3 times as many views than chapter 2… that's how you know you've got interesting readers…**

 **Also for unknown reasons the chapter with the "smart crow" in its title has more views than some other chapters… do people really think Qrow was is a idiot?**

 **I'm extremely curious if making a review please add your thought on this matter.**

 **Also if there's a shwufyfhehciicjfucufhrdndidi (random letters) it means that I want to hide something to later be a surprise, someone asked about it and I just want it to be here for those who got confused like him.**

 **Story start**

 **Ruby Rose POV**

Ozpin:"I will keep this brief… you have gathered here today to enter my school… a school where if you will be attentive and hard working you will become strong… but tell me, what do you seek strength for… money… fame… maybe even revenge".

As Ozpin said this he looked through the crowd… wow he's making everybody feel uncomfortable… though for whatever reason Pyrrha was very interested in this speech and not teasing me… she's probably leaving this for later.

Jaune was looking like he was in deep thought to the side.

Ozpin:"we live in hard times… hard times create strong people and they create good times… and finally to complete the circle good times create weak people who in turn create hard times… when you train in this school I want you all to think about what you're fighting for and if it truly is worth it… this is all I have to say to you".

At this the lights turned back on…

The mood was still dark everybody was deep in thought… hah checkmate I'm becoming a huntress not for those things but because I want to help people and make the world a better place… theres no way that can be bad… right?

Ozpin you…

 **Cola Violette POV**

As soon as Vasilias will wake up I'll shove my foot right up his ass… the damn fool acted against orders… thankfully he survived even if his bodyguards whereabouts are unknown as of right now… damn Agents always appearing and disappearing like they own the place.

Still as I looked upon what was once mr Vasillias son I couldn't help but wince… he allowed revenge to consume him, his left leg was blown/burn off alongside his right arm… while they stabilized him I knew that even if he awoke from his coma he would most likely not receive robotic body parts… not after his fuck up at least.

And he should be considered lucky… the two Ranger droids that jumped in to shield him were pulverized by the fire bomb…

Fire bombs were truly a nasty weapon, they could rip through even the strongest of Auras, the fact he got so mangled after 2 of the strongest droids available to Vacuo shielded him is a testament to that.

As I was sitting next to his hospital bed I was thinking of his future… or should I say lack of it for Neptune… the best thing that can happen to him is exile… the worst an execution by a firing squad, while the army mainly forces you into joining Striker operations if by ignoring orders you had endangered the lives of your comrades, but that was for real soldiers and Neptune was… well if he fought any trained soldier his opponent would make him look like a fool.

The kid was a bit arrogant… since his mentor couldn't really show him how to fight he wasn't truly trained.

So no matter what happened after he got up he would lose the current life he had…

As I was contemplating what might happened to my mentors son I heard the door to the room open… I immediately stood up once I saw who it was.

The woman wasn't tall… only 5 feet (1.5meters) tall while also wearing high heels… the most noticeable thing wasn't her small height but her uniform… a Damn MOSI agent… seeing as she had a skull on her cap probably meant a high ranking one.

The other noticeable thing was her double duo-colored hair… pink and brown.

After scanning her I was on full alert mode as she had lots of weapons… 2 pistols on her hips and knives in every small gap I could see.

"State your business", while she most likely didn't have to reply to me if she had a higher rank I might be able to have her talk.

I'm very suspicious that agent Scarlet was nowhere to be seen after the bomb explosion.

She smiled, raised her hand and then snapped her fingers.

As the sound appeared 2… **2** Bone guards came from that door…

I give up, I sat down on the chair again and pretended I wasn't seeing anything… 2 Bone guards are under the girls command… I ain't touching that with a 10 meter stick… my request for 1 would probably be denied and this girl just walked in with 2…

As I pretended to be blind I noticed the 2 Bone guards taking out the bed where Neptune lay… then I heard something being placed on the table near me.

When I looked I saw the girl give me a grin that promised pain… lots of it if I didn't read whatever was on the document.

After the trio left the room I snatched it.

 **Document:"Neptune Vasilias died from his extensive wounds during the battle of Casario".**

Hmm… well goodbye Neptune I don't know why they want you but it's not like I can do anything about it, my hands are tied, then I continued reading the paper…

As I read the final line and reread it time and time again I sat down horrified at what I read.

 **Document:"All witnesses to the fourth desert army's defeat have been terminated"**

At that moment a tear fell from my eye… and I crumbled the damn paper.

 **Ruby Rose POV**

I was bored… or to be precise I am bored, I never really had any friends out side of the Dustnet…

Memory Yang:"online friends aren't real friends!".

Psh of course they are, you can literally tell them anything since they don't know you in real life… they don't judge you on anything except your actions, plus conversations take time so you don't have to be worried about those stupid awkward moments.

As I was laying in my sleeping bag I couldn't sleep… when I looked around hoping to see something interesting I saw that everybody was looking at their scrolls with… excitement?

Of course I took out my own and looked if something happened on the news… nothing was going on no crisis, nothing!.

Suddenly I got a msg from Yang.

 **Scroll**

 **Cobalt Fire:"Hey I noticed you're looking at your scroll and seemed quite lost at the fact that everybody was excited, well Beacon has a private Remnant total war server up and running so students can have a go at each other… they're hosting a tournament in 5 minutes so if you want to participate sign in quickly".**

 **Red Reaper:"… don't they realize how long do tournaments take in RTW?".**

 **Cobalt fire:"not many are playing most want to simply see the tournament, plus only the first round is for today the other rounds will be tomorrow.**

 **Scroll end**

Well I don't have anything else to do so might as well join in on the fun.

Not having friends outside of the Dustnet gives you a lot of free time… let's see how Beacon students compare to the top player in Vales League… even if I'm only top 100 in Remnants league, bloody damn Mistralians had the game for a year before starting to sell the game in the other kingdoms.

As I got into a match I looked at the players.

Mistral-'Red Reaper'

Vale-'Forgotten'

Vacuo-'Ice witch'

Atlas-'Deceiver'

We this was starting to look like an interesting game…

 **1 hour 10 minutes later**

After 1 hour and 10 minutes of playing I finally saw my victory screen… I was very happy while I didn't almost lose, after dominating Vales league (Remmant League happens once every 4 years) the game was becoming a bit boring, but here I found some players that gave me an actual challenge!

I was very happy the game that was becoming stale became fun again.

Still I was surprised to see 'Deceiver' here… he's a top 10 Remmant league player so I expected him to be some kind of cellar dweller committed to mastering the game.

The only reason I won was because I sent a pic to 'Ice Witch' that he's a top 10… and since 'Forgotten' (Pyrrha) was in the match as well we triple teamed him…

True to my expectations 'Deceiver' went into the Hussar rush strategy which almost won him the game since those are the best units in the game, but even he couldn't fight 3 battles at once and finally began losing.

While my 2 'allies' were throwing everything they had at him I was stockpiling troops…

I used 'camouflage' on my B1 to make them look like B2 and I of course made sure to start the construction of the 'invisible hand'.

When 'Deceiver' was finally defeated I executed my final plan the 'surprise bitches' I still roll my eyes at the name since it was a name made by a guy on the Dustnet… 'Supreme commander' I think his nick is.

While I was executing my plan I could hear gasps from the my fellow students as everybody was surprised at the sheer amount of troops appearing seemingly out of nowhere.

The invisible hand was in Vacuo as Vacuo has the weakest anti air defenses and unlike Vale which is surrounded by mountains where many anti air cannons could be placed.

Still their veteran armies were very weakened and far away, so the garrisons were very green and badly equipped as everything went to the front.

In 10 minutes I smashed them with the sheer numbers of my troops.

Still the game was very exciting… I'll make sure to play with them some other times… but now I really need to go to sleep… I have to have energy for tomorrow.

 **Modelia Models POV**

As I was looking at the new law passed by the regime I was trying to not scream… again, those assholes in the government increased the amount of Black required in clothes… again, now the minimum is 85% so that practically means only highlights are allowed to not be black, and if you say no to the law they'll heavily tax you for 'cultural appreciation'… what the fuck does that even mean?

Still doesn't change the fact that all of my new designs that were made with 75% of black in them are now useless… well to the trashcan they go.

I got my drawing utensils and started anew…

"Bloody assholes" I mumbled to myself.

 **Erwin Lemmor POV**

As I stood near the hospital bed I couldn't help but feel sadness, the man… the soldier on it was laying with no limbs, he couldn't hear or see, the fire bomb on which he jumped to save his comrades took away everything making him a human vegetable… he gave his life for Mistral, while it is true he's still breathes no one can call such an existence life.

But the army doesn't forget the service done by its children…

„Hes more than qualified for the program" at this I looked to my escorts "take him away".

The two bone guards did as they were told and started taking the hospital bed and the machines keeping the man alive.

 **Ruby Rose POV**

As I took out my weapon from the locker I couldn't help but raise a eyebrow at the fact Jaune was already geared up… actually when did he put on his armor?

Plus why was he still walking around with a paper that everybody got with their locker number… why does he have his armor but not his weapon?

Since Yang was pretending not to be sisters she was with her dragons joking around like always.

Pyrrha was looking at me with a smirk… well to Jaune I go I really don't want to be teased before initiation.

"Jaune, why do you have your armor but not your weapon?" I'm extremely curious of that weird fact.

Jaune Arc:"well my armor is made perfectly for long term deployment, and I cant find the locker".

"Long term deployment?" Now that's a weird way of saying something.

Jaune Arc:"my armor has what are basically pillows in the inside of it, so that I wouldn't need to take it off while being in the wild for example… I slept in my armor, anyway that's why I don't have my weapon".

He was frowning and I could imagine him saying 'burn' in his mind as he was looking at the paper.

"Gimme that" he rolled his eyes and gave me the note.

 **Note:"1456"**

I had to roll my eyes… of course Ozpin being the troll he is decided to make finding your locker a test.

Some people always wondered why there were 4 numbers on the note even though Beacon didn't have more than a few hundred at a time.

The 1 is the building number, there are 3 locker buildings while normally you'd simply add a floor to a building since the lockers had to fly into the sky there wasn't a roof actually.

The 4 is the alley number there's 9 of them in each building.

And the 56 is simply the actual number printed on the locker.

There was more lockers than there was students because it took time to make a new locker as they were only to be used once… I couldn't help but roll my eyes at the greed of some people.

People normally would walk around panicking as they see 4 numbers while only finding 2 on the lockers, that is unless they read the Beacon manual where it is said about the fact.

"It's over there" I pointed him towards the fourth alley "it's the one with the 56 number".

I could see some surprise on his face.

Jaune Arc:"thank Rubes, if you need any help at a later date ask and I'll provide it to you".

I blinked as he walked away… why does he have such a weird way of saying things things.

Pyrrha:"oh rubyyyy!".

I didn't even have to turn around to know that Pyrrha was about to tease… is it too late to run?

As I turned my head slightly I saw that she was right behind me… yep too late.

 **20 minutes later**

As everyone was standing ready on their platforms which I knew were to launch us in the air, I remember seeing last years initiation.

And I also knew Ozpin would say something before because of which I looked towards him, the objectives changed every year.

 **Ozpin POV**

As I looked towards the eighty-something initiation I couldn't help but think of the future… while I acted obvious I noticed the fact that this years students were diverse.

As I looked on the students one stood out… he wore much bulkier armor than any other huntsman… Jaune Arc, his hometown was destroyed by the Grimm, now he's here to train to be a hunter and to make sure it never happens to anyone ever again.

This story was true if you ignored some parts… like the fact that Qrows investigation into the towns wall showed dust remains… the type left after bombs, and the fact a small child wouldn't survive on his own after seeing its family murdered by the Grimm, even if someone were to ignore these facts Rauen was a popular town for hunters to retire to… elder Grimm had to be involved, some Beowolves and Ursai wouldn't have done much even if the wall had been destroyed.

This looks more like an abduction… considering how he dressed and how he spoke it wasn't hard to figure **who** took him.

I will be keeping an eye on Arc that's for sure.

Normally I'd give some kind of speech before launching them… but they seem promising and in life you sometimes don't have time to prepare.

I looked towards Glinda and nodded… immediately tens of students were launched into the humongous forest, I took a slip of my coffee… maybe this will entertain me enough to actually laugh.

As I looked on the scroll I saw the students flying through the sky while some handled it better than others many were completely unprepared… especially miss Rose who was currently trying to turn herself around as she was facing the wrong way.

Well there are still a few more initiations to have today so maybe those will manage to amuse me.

When they were finally landing mr Arcs landing strategy was interesting… he took out his sword and tried to use it to control his fall, I had to admit the idea was excellent, it failed in execution as his armor was simply too heavy to stop using wind dust.

I had to admit I was impressed when I saw him barrel through 23 trees before finally stopping.

As I was watching the first few pairs were made.

Miss Belladonna met miss Xiao long as she was tearing apart a few Beowolves using her sword and gauntlets to create a whirlwind of death and destruction.

The second pair was mr Lie and miss Valkyrie… both of them were interesting an interesting case as they were homeless yet still learned how to fight… in a very proficient way… to the suspicious folder they go.

Miss Nikos and mr Arc met when mr Arc broke the tree miss Nikos was standing in, that slightly amused me… since miss Nikos landed on him, in a very provocative way.

Pyrrha:"damn you've got women falling on you everywhere hot stuff".

This surprised me a bit since from my experience she had a distrust of anything that seemed Mistralian, Miss Xiao Long included in that, and of any strangers, maybe miss Rose somehow convinced her to trust mr Arc.

Lastly miss Rose and miss Schnee met while the latter was being ambushed by Beowolves, instead of attacking the Grimm in front of the heiress miss Rose protected her back eliminating any Grimm that could throw miss Schnee off balance.

As time progressed more and more pairs appeared and made their progress towards the ruins of the Xax temple.

While to most it was a simple structure left by a ancient civilization that came before Vale I still remember the horrendous atrocities that happened there.

Before travel became quick it took months sometimes even years to go from one part of Remnant to the other… something Salem exploited using her long communication Grimm she managed to be everywhere at once creating chaos or kingdoms… kingdoms that just so happen to love mass human sacrifices…

I remember when each time I reincarnated I would start asking questions frantically looking for any possibility of her influence, the amount of murder cults I have ended is even unknown to me as I've lost count after the seventeenth.

Thankfully with the invention of long term communications I was able to create a cabal to watch over all of Remnant at the same time, the inventor of the first scrolls saved many more lives than he would ever realize.

 **Pyrrha POV**

As I was walking by Jaune Arc I couldn't help but admire the fine craftsmanship of his sword… even if it was a damn saber.

We walked on in silence still left after the awkward moment, while it is true I played it off playfully it was still embarrassing.

When we came in front of a cave he decided to break the silence.

Jaune Arc:"so you think this is where we have to go?" He scratched the back of his head in obvious confusion.

"Not really sure" it was just a cave, we were looking for a… actually what were we supposed to do?

Jaune Arc:"well just Incase" he took his saber and pointed towards the entrance.

"What's that supposed to…" I stopped when I saw red dust come out of his weapon forming a fireball, as it flew through the cave entrance it illuminated everything… and then promptly splashed across a very big death stalkers head plate…

The thing about surviving a monster isn't being the fastest but just faster than the person behind you, I immediately noticed after moving through the forest with him that I was way faster than Jaune, in fact when I wasn't even trying I could see him having some trouble to keep up, it was almost like he wasn't used to moving around in his own armor.

But then I dispelled any thoughts after all his armor made what Hunters considered heavy armor look like light armor, maybe it is hard to move on a normal basis… yea it's probably that, it does look really heavy.

 **Ruby POV**

Weiss Schnee:"Ruby I trusted you!" She yelled as she held on to the Nevermores wing.

I had to roll my eyes at her comment "my plan is still working we're going towards a structure in the forest" honestly so little faith "remember I kept your back safe while you handled those Grimm, if I wanted you gone I wouldn't have helped you before".

Weiss:"why are we going towards that structure!".

I once again had to roll my eyes "we need to do something and unless you want to aimlessly walk around the forest this is the only thing that is different from the forest".

As we were flying through the air I couldn't help but allow myself a smile as miss princess was shrieking… honestly so little faith, as we neared the temple I yelled to her "prepare to jump".

Weiss Schnee:"what!".

By the time I heard her I was already off in the air taking out my weapon, before landing I saw she was still on keeping ahold of the Grimm.

 **Normal POV**

Yang:"Hey Rubes hows the weather up there" she joked while pointing towards the flying Nevermore.

Ruby:"pretty stormy and snowy too" she replied referring to the now berserk heiress who was seemingly trying to kill the Nevermore while still being on it.

Yang:"How was initiation?".

Ruby:rolls her eyes "it's not over yet but until his point nothing worth mentioning happened".

Yang:"so your partner is miss princess?".

Ruby:"yup… and your partner is Blake?".

Yang:"if Blake is the kitty Faunus then yes… she doesn't speak much".

Ruby looked and saw Blake standing with her back towards them as she kept an eye on the surrounding while the sisters talked.

Everybody heard something big coming so they turned towards the woods and got ready, immediately they noticed Pyrrha running towards them… and a giant deaths stalker behind her.

They also saw something that made them raise their eyebrows as in one of the death stalkers claws Jaune Arc was chilling, the claw was trying to close but it was currently leaving only a scratch on the amor.

Before the fight could begin something fell down… Weiss used gravity to use her weapon to punch through the Grimm's head plate… killing it instantly.

Jaune Arc fell and hit the ground in a undignified manner.

Everybody blinked.

Yang:"well… that was very anticlimactic I've got to say".

Blake: shrugged her shoulders "I don't see what you're complaining about it's less work for us".

Yang: throws her arms into the air "finally she speaks!".

Ruby was looking for the Nevermore but couldn't find it…

Weiss helped Jaune up and then they both came over to the group.

Weiss:"I eliminated the Nevermore before giving up the advantage of close quarters combat against a long range enemy, and while falling I saw the possibility of eliminating a deathstalker so I took the risk… which payed off".

Ruby:"oh Monty… there's two of them now".

Weiss: pretends she didn't hear the comment "I also saw that the object of Ruby's interest is 300 meters that way" she pointed towards the north.

When the group got to the ancient structure they saw 3 pieces left… 1 tower and 2 knights, Jaune Arc took the tower because his current equipment made him one, the other 2 pairs got the knights since there were no other pieces left to choose from.

 **Ozpin POV**

Initiation was interesting… but what interested me more was that which I didn't see… mr Lie and miss Valkyrie were nowhere to be seen and somehow got ahold of pieces without any cameras noticing, my suspicions seem to proving themselves.

 **Scientist POV**

After I seeing the recordings I expected to be put to work on something morally corrupt, but no they simply wanted me to know what kind of experiments they made here so that I wouldn't be surprised at a later date if I took the wrong turn and went inside the wrong lab, still I was given the task of making the B3 droid work, when I heard its name I was interested.

And I quickly learned why the project was abandoned for a long duration of time… there simply wasn't a good enough software to run these droids, the 4 meter tall beast had 4 arms 2 of which were much smaller and underneath the bigger ones… to say that during the tests the bigger arms broke the smaller ones was frequent would be a big understatement.

What was interesting was that they didn't tell me to make software or find a way for the army to not damage themselves… they said they had a idea and that they just needed me to make adjustments for the machine to be much more stable… interesting.

The idea was really weird… in fact I'd call it crazy, sure it made some sense but a mad man simply uses knowledge or way of thinking unknown to people around him… infusing a human soul into a machine… what an interesting idea…

 **And that's for this chapter**

 **Lord of Steel… you know there's this thing called foreshadowing XD… just keep those things you asked for in mind… I was kinda obvious with the mentioning unlike other things I had hidden before.**

 **And no there isn't a official name… people were occupied with trying to survive a titanic army that by all numbers was bigger than any other ever seen.**

 **I also made some calculations (I learned there are 4 years at Beacon).**

 **There are (pawn,Knight,Rook,Queen,King,Tower) 6 types of pieces… that means every initiation only (6x(a pair of pieces)2x(a pair of initiates)2) 24 people can go through, which is 6 teams…**

 **4x6=24… that means that if there's only 1 initiation per year it would mean at max there could be only 24 teams at Beacon (24x4=96) that means that there would only be 96 students at any given time.**

 **And that's not counting accidents or deaths, which basically mean at Beacon there could be less than 100 people…**

 **This fic might be forced to go AU… some people think that sticking to the world without adding new ideas (basically non AU) is lazy but under some circumstances it's even harder, I can't simply make up a secret group that wouldn't make sense in the given world.**


	17. First day

**finally i learned what was stopping me from putting up chapters, they changed something and now i can no longer do things as i used to (plus i added together about 0.5k words to those, plus i changed some small not important details, hopefully its no longer embarrassing to have this story in your follow/favorites lol).**

 **Plus i was writing my own book, plus I've become addicted to Hoi4.**

 **Im having trouble believing i reread this story like 8 (probably more) times and i missed so many grammar mistakes.**

 **Neptune was knocked out after his injuries, sorry if I didn't make it obvious enough.**

 **With the ''black clothes' law I wanted to explain the sudden shift in culture… it's been basically forced by the regime, to control people you need to control everything about them that makes them people, the MC is a control freak, he thinks he'sbetter and that he knows better than everyone around him, things like this don't simply happen for no reason), Grievous is an edge lord… he literally tortures people and gives one liners as he does it.**

… **literal definition of an edge lord, the only way he could become more edgy if here were to color his body black, add spikes and chains.**

 **Let the story begin!**

 **Ruby Rose POV**

After the teams were named and finding our accursed room, I checked the floor again to look… at that thing, it's really hard to pretend it's not there.

Anyway Yang went to congratulate her friends on managing to get on 1 team together, Blake went to the library, and Weiss went to put away our weapons in the lockers.

And I was alone and bored, so of course I got my scroll and I was about to open RTW when I noticed a pop up on my messages.

Messages had a nice function where you could choose the color of the pop up depending on the sender, and the pop up I saw was black.

That color i had reserved for the RTW creator team.

I opened my messages and saw…

 **Scroll**

 **Red Reaper:"when's the next update, like seriously Its been months!?"**

 **RTW creators official account:"we've got it finished but we're conducting tests as there are a lot of new features being added to the game, and the AI needs some data to work correctly.**

 **Red Reaper:"can I have help?"**

 **RTW creators official account:"sure"**

 **RTW creators official account:update data 'Menagerian Wolf'**

 **RTW creators official account:"this update features**

 **-5 scenarios**

 **-3 new playable factions including 'Menagerie'**

 **-4 new Grimm**

 **-and much more"**

 **Scroll end**

I was looking through the stuff and my eyes were sparkling with delight, updates took a long time for RTW to come out, but they were worth it.

I decided to play the battle mode of RTW to see how their troops compared to other kingdoms or factions how they're called in the game.

The thing I immediately noticed was that they seemed overpowered, they had in the unit roster troops from both Atlas and Mistral, admittedly they were a bit older and weaker troops but still, that's big flexibility, and flexibility is key, while some may think being good at 1 thing is better than being okay at a few, in strategy games if you're a one trick pony everyone knows what to expect and they'll be ready to counter it.

But if you have a diverse and well proportioned army you've got the initiative, you can hit your enemy and he won't be prepared unless he's lucky.

It also seemed that there were 3 types of the same unit with different coloring, they had a different adjective to them black, white and neutrals.

The neutrals were the weakest of the three with only having better speed and morale.

The black had better attack while the white had better armor, their other stats were equal (a bit better than the neutrals) but they were also slower.

Some units didn't have the variation and they were the units that looked a bit misplaced (the Mistralian and Atlesian ones).

After getting some troops I put my opponent as a Grievous Mistralian AI with it being the attacker and me defending, I decided on a flat map as my troops speed would best be used there.

As I placed my troops in a formation I got ready for a defeat, I'm sure some might wonder why I should be getting ready for a defeat… well the 'Grievous' AI is unrelenting and the best players even have trouble beating it, and I'm not even using Vales troops which I'm an expert at but a new factions.

The Mistralian army slowly approached me as I positioned my troops to create kill zones in certain areas, I still couldn't help but stop for a second and marvel at the literal hundreds of droids marching and tens of vehicles moving forward.

I love looking at large numbers of things moving around… it's mesmerizing.

The droid transports were in 1 long line… interestingly they were on the side of the army and were getting faster and faster.

It would have been a stupid decision normally, I even thought the AI was making a mistake by sending in transports that would get destroyed before they could unload their payload.

That was until I realized none of my guys had heavy weapons, as such enemy armor would be basically immortal with the amount of punishment they would need to take before getting destroyed.

As the clash was coming closer to happening I realized too late what the AI was doing, before I could centralize my Forces the transports broke through my line in the center middle, cutting my Forces into 2 armies.

The transport sides unloaded their B1 troops and while only half of them could come out they were doing substantial damage as my troops were facing their kill zones.

After making sure the fight was somewhat under control I had my other army that wasn't being assaulted hit a transport, and then I promptly lost hope as after a few seconds of firing only 12% of if was damaged… the lack of heavy equipment is a painful weakness.

While I was trying to think of something the AI smashed its entire force into my army that was getting attacked, normally I could have circled and hit the enemy army from the back creating the possibility of a rout and victory, but these were droids, no morale means no routs.

I just resigned as I knew victory wasn't a probability, at least I also learned that the Menagerie scenarios won't have you fighting full frontal warfare.

Weiss:"so what are you doing?"

That simple question broke me out of my stupor as I looked up to see her now without our teams weapons standing in front of me.

"Playing RTW" I replied honestly.

I could see surprise on her face.

Weiss:"you also play it?".

"Wanna have a match?" yes that is what i said.

Weiss then surprised me bavck as she just fell into her bed in the most undignified manner and started up her scroll and a smirk came into her face.

Weiss:"you're on".

Once we saw each other's nicks both of us had a interesting reaction, I gave a grin while she gained a fire in her eyes.

Weiss:"it's a rematch Reaper".

 **Random child POV**

As I looked towards the clock I couldn't help but fidget with anticipation… 3… 2… 1.

I quickly ran and fell in front of the TV and quickly turned it on… finally.

The screen for a second showed some news network, which made me a bit unhappy since it meant I didn't time it perfectly, anyway as it ended and the black screen appeared, and on it a door.

Boom!

The door flew open and the words 'corruption knocker' appeared with the door being the first 'n' in the title.

The screen showed a large office building and the 'hound' in front of it.

My eyes sparkled as I looked at him… he's such a badass, clad in full MM armor with a silver skull mask.

Hound:"heya kiddos and corrupted faggots!"

Hound then kicked the door, the sound of it falling to the ground was satisfying, then he ran and the view changed to a camera that was placed in his right eye.

I always loved seeing how he ran through buildings… it was just sooooo awesome.

He entered a large room with a staircase which was shaped like a circle… normal people would walk to reach the top… but this was the hound, so he started jumping, after catching the railing he continued moving up top.

My eyes would have sparkled if it was possible… "He's just soooooo awesome" I said under my breath.

As the hound continued running through the building he continued doing awesome acrobatic feats as he ran past the office workers, the surprised expressions were always fun to see… one guy let go of some folders he was carrying in his hands from surprise.

Finally the hound rounded on one door, he raised his leg and then kicked the door, it flew through the room until it hit something which looked like a bookcase from what was sticking out from behind the door.

In the room a man in a suit was throwing papers inside of a bin which had a fire inside of it.

Then the Hound got closer and grabbed the mans hair and brought it down on a desk…

And that was all I got to see before the TV got turned off…

I turned around with fire in my eyes to look at the perpetrator.

There stood my big sister with a smirk on her face.

Sister:"heya shrimp… you shouldn't be watching that" somehow her smirk became wider "you're not old enough for the violence".

At this a smirk came onto my own face "nope".

The smirk didn't come of her face but her eyebrow raised itself as a challenge.

"They lowered the age rating" I almost sang.

Sister:"really?" Disbelief was in her voice.

"Yep, it's now for 10 year old and older" was the simple and truthful answer.

She rolled her eyes and turned the TV on "but if you're lying… you won't be allowed to play RTW" at this she left.

I turned back just in time to see the hound pierce the hand of the man on screen with the use of a knife.

TV:"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa".

Awesome…

 **Ruby POV**

I made sure to wake up early for a prank to pull of on my team…

Weiss Schnee:"what are you doing?".

To say I almost tripped was an understatement, I barely managed not to yell with surprise, and I also had to blink… wasn't she a rich girl or something?

Shouldn't she hate waking up early?

But nope, there Weiss sat on her suitcase and was drinking something in a cup, and she was also already in her school uniform.

Weiss Schnee:"so, any particular reason you have a whistle and are approaching our sleeping teammates?" Het eyebrow was raised questioningly.

"Shhhhh" then before she could speak again I blew my whistle as hard as I could…

Yang Xiao Long:"what the fu…" she didn't finish the sentence as she fell of the bed from her sudden move"

I had trouble not laughing… I didn't tell her my plan so she wasn't prepared.

I think I also heard something outside

Though I had to admit that Blake's reaction was weird, somehow she got off the bed and was standing at attention in literally the same second I blew my whistle.

I did notice though that her eyes were a bit bloodshot, "hard night?" I asked a bit concerned.

Blake like if she was just awoken from a trance just shook her head, then she went to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

I was about to go to my own suitcase to get my stuff when I tripped.

While on the floor I looked towards my leg to see Yang holding me by the ankle.

Yang Xiao Long:"never look away from the person you pranked" she winked as she let go of my ankle "people will always look for a way to get back at you".

I totally didn't stick out my tongue, totally… okay I maybe put it out a little.

Yang Xiao Long:"aren't you a big baby~".

Mental note, prank Yang again… hard.

Weiss:"since you're all awake we might as well start decorating our room".

Yang went to the bathroom to change once Blake got back.

Blake was a bit surprised like me, seems like I'll have to stop thinking about Weiss as a stereotypical heiress.

Blake:"what do you propose".

Weiss Schnee:"bunkbeds would be a good beginning, it'll save some space on the ground and allow us more mobility in our own room…" and then she began rambling on about how much of a good idea bunkbeds are adding more and more reasons to why we should have them.

Yang:"yes, yes we get it icy, we're gonna have bunkbeds if you want them so much" Yang teased Weiss as she stood in the bathroom door way dressed in her school uniform… and choker.

I had to roll my eyes at that.

I went in to the bathroom to wash myself and to get into my school uniform.

Once I finished and got back into the teams sleeping area, I got really annoyed.

There I saw the bunkbeds already made, there was a lot of duck tape involved.

"Why didn't you wait for me?" It would have been fun to make these.

Weiss:points at Blake "she did all the work".

Blake:shrugs her arms "where I come from we've got a rule, everything is to be repairable with duck tape and a hammer".

"Sooooo? You could have still waited for me!".

Before i could complain more Weiss ran out of the room… where would she be running at this moment… i quickly looked up the time in my scroll noticing Blake and Yang copying my movement… we all ran after Weiss realizing we might get late if we're too slow.

 **Pyrrha POV**

Many called me paranoid and untrusting for years… and i almost thought that they might be right and that i should talk to people more, well my danger sense was going off the fucking rails, my team was the most suspicious thing i have ever seen!

Neither Jaune,Nora or Ren had said a single thing after initiation… they replied when i talked to them but outside of that they didn't speak to each other!

3 people who like the color black and just happen to not communicate with each other… what if its them?

Coming to finish the job years after their failure!?

Half of my mind tried to convince me that i was jumping at shadows but i still couldn't fall sleep during the night fully expecting someone to try something, because of that i put my weapons under my bed instead of the locker like the other students.

Because of this i was having trouble staying awake while sitting in Ports classroom.

Jaune:"are you okay?"

I got momentarily thrown off by his question since it was the first time he said anything without me saying anything to start the conversation, plus why was he asking if i was okay!?

For all i know he's the Mistralian who has a semblance to change his age or looks and killed my family and was coming to finish the job!

Okay… I'm beginning to see why some people think I'm overly paranoid, still doesn't change the fact thats he and the rest of the team are probably some kind of Mistralian special forces unit.

One person loving black clothing is a coincidence… 3 is a pattern!

"I've been feeling under the weather lately" i replied while swallowing some saliva, I wasn't really lying I didn't even need to pretend since i looked like i was sick after not sleeping for an entire night.

While for some not sleeping a night isn't too much of a problem, I'm a huntress in training, huge workouts make sure sleep is a necessity, I wont do mine today since I'm too damn exhausted.

I'm define sleeping tonight… hopefully I'm just overly paranoid and the rest of the team is just shy…

Before i could think of anything else someone tapped on my shoulder, after looking behind me i saw the Schnee.

Weiss Schnee:"would you mind if i sit next to you?".

Her face had that sense of sincerity i needed, i just nodded since i was too tired to talk, after she sat down i was once again awoken from my thoughts when the door was forcefully opened and the rest of Schnees team came in.

I was really tired at this point…

…

 **Weiss Schnee POV**

As soon as my team came through the door i heard a slight clap sound to my side, i looked only to witness the girl i sat near to… fall asleep?

Some light snoring told me that yes she was in fact asleep.

I considered waking her up but seeing that she seemingly was tired beforehand i could easily deduce that she wasn't slacking off and instead was just very tired, i hope whatever kept her up at night wouldn't be a problem tonight so that she wont miss a class tomorrow.

After my team took their seats the teacher appeared, he wasn't tall and while his body didn't give me confidence in the thought that he was a hunter…

…he's quite fat…

…but i could see it in his practiced movements as he walked forward towards his desk.

Professor Port:"welcome to your first ever class at our prestigious Beacon academy, i'll be your professor for this lesson of Grimm studies"

His face suddenly confronted into a frown.

Professor Port:"before we begin i'd like to inform you of the fact that i served during the second great war, if you have any questions write them down and ill give you your desired answers at the beginning of our next class".

Wow, to say i was surprised at the beginning would be an understatement.

Professor Port:"as our first lesson I'm required to check your basic knowledge about Grimm" *snort* "as if you'd need that… alright who can tell me whats the first thing you do before going on a mission?".

I raised my hand since i wanted to get an early good impression.

After he nodded at me i started speaking, "naturally the first thing we do is check what kind of Grimm inhabit the missions area".

Professor Port:"why is that?".

The sudden inquiry made me pause for a second not expecting it, "while some Grimm like the Beowolve are basically everywhere, there are many Grimm which appear in very few places, and example are the Grimm known as the Leviathans which appear in a few areas in the north seas, thought theres not a single record of them, ever going south making building coastal defenses for Vales capital unnecessary."

Professor Port:"yes,Vales capital is lucky compared to Argus".

Argus… sadness washed over me as i thought about the ruins.

Suddenly i felt something on my shoulder, i looked to see Ruby holding it concern written on her face, i simply gave her a fake smile i had been practicing too many times to count and lightly pushed her hand off my shoulder.

Professor Port continued his questioning and i closed in on myself for the rest of the period.

 **Pyrrha POV**

When i woke up i noticed everyone had already left the classroom, i panicked internally and when i looked to the window i felt like i wanted to die… it was dark outside!

Why did nobody wake me up?

I quickly got up and i was about to run to the door when i saw Professor Port standing at his desk, looking at some papers on it.

Professor Port:"awake i see, are you fully rested now?".

"Yes, why didn't anyone wake me?"

Professor Port:"i told them not to, i noticed your lack of energy…"

Thats a nice way of putting it.

Professor Port:"so I decided to give you some time to sleep, don't worry i told your team to take additional notes an i excused your absence, now if that's everything you're free to go to your teams dormitory, I've got to talk to Ozpin about something".

An idea came to my mind immediately.

"Professor would you mind forwarding to Ozpin something for me while i return to my room?".

The Professor looked up from his documents for the first time during our talk.

Professor Port:"did something happen for the ancient fart to be notified?".

I almost gagged with laughter at the way he referred to the headmaster, "yes, could you ask him to keep an eye on my team, i just don't feel safe around them" i then started to walk towards the door again.

Professor Port:"any particular reason for that?"

I replied with the only one i knew… "they're too Mistralian" and then I immediately left to get to my dorm as quickly as possible.

 **Omake:room initiation**

 **Normal POV**

After the teams were named in the auditorium, they left to find their rooms.

Which was hard because Beacon had a weird number system, which is also written down in the Beacon guide book, after an hour of searching team WBRY found theirs.

Weiss Schnee:"why does Beacon have so many buildings to house people?" She was tired after doing a task that should have been pretty easy "there's like 3 dorm wings, each 5 story high, and they are also ridiculously wide".

The buildings were also made like labyrinth, so the team once managed to do a full circle without noticing it.

Ruby Rose:"even with the damn guide book it was hard to find it" she was looking at the book and imagining burning it "who needs 15 pages to explain how to find your room!?".

Yang Xiao Ling:"at least I now know why there wasn't a written exam" she was referring to the fact that there were multiple spots where you needed to divide a number by the average speed of a Ursa or a Beowolve.

Blake for her part was getting a headache from the near constant whining that was assaulting her ears for the past 40 min.

Weiss Schnee:"but finally we have arrived" she looked with determination at the door "if the card won't work I will break this door down and claim the room regardless if anyone else was to have it" she took her school ID card and swiped it in front of the door.

After not hearing it open her hand fell onto her rapier…

Then when the door clicked she let go of her weapons handle and opened the door.

After opening the door Weiss just stood there.

Ruby Rose:"what are you waiting for?" She lightly pushed Weiss out of the doorway wondering why she stopped moving.

She also became still once she looked inside.

Yang being taller simply came and looked over her 2 teammates heads wondering why they were so quiet and unmoving.

Yang Xiao Long:"what the actual Fuck".

She saw what had her teammates shocked.

There on the ground was a chalk outline… in the shape of a body.

 **Meanwhile in Mistral**

Unknown:"hahahahahhahahaahhahahahahhaahhahahahhahahahah"

 **Back in Beacon**

While this was happening with team WBRY, team CRDL had a different situation, after opening the door and coming inside Cardin Winchester was promptly assulted by a puppet clown, it was placed on the ceiling made so that if the door was opened it would fall on top of the person entering it.

Cardin was very afraid of clowns… it didn't help he had his weapon with him, the alteration ended with a hole in the puppet… and wall.

Cardin:looked at his teammates "if you ever say what you saw I will personally make sure to displace your jaws".

His team believed him from the murderous gaze he put them under.

 **For those that don't know when there's a murder the police use white chalk to mark where the body was before it was taken to be examined, while it is used it's not very popular but it's a known and generally used sign in police TV shows, this is just for all the people who don't watch stuff like that.**

 **If you have any questions for professor Port put it in your review or give me a pm (private message).**

 **Also DRs Oblecks history lessons might take up a considerable amount of space, if you want a topic to be touched upon just say it, I've already have my first lesson planned so anything you guys would like will just be a bonus.**

 **And that's that… like always review.**


End file.
